Deku no more
by Geekdom advisor
Summary: Izuku finds out about a secret between Ochacco and Bakugo. These are the ways he deals with the knowledge. Rated M. for Language, Bakugo Language, Mature themes and imagery
1. Chapter 1 What's in a name?

Deku no More

Disclaimer….i own nothing, but my soul, and that's on loan until I pay it back. My Hero Academia is owned by much more creative, wealthy, and deserving people than me. Any other intellectual properties used or referenced below belong to their respective owners. Concepts are used via inspiration.

AN1: This was inspired by many of the Kacchacco fics out there, specifically ones where Bakugo lets Midoriya know about it, usually in the worst ways possible, leading to a either a betrayal, or sense of betrayal, from Uraraka. I wrote these as a response to get my mind and emotions back under control. My family's motto is : Don't lie to me, Don't steal from me, and Don't cheat on me. So we have a big issue with Betrayal. My prime ship for the series is Deku and Uraraka, and the concept of Kacchacco leads me to eat Tums like candy, i.e. it is sickening to me. This is a part of a series, though it will be short, about the different ways the aftermath could turn out, but all leading to the fact Midorya will not be Deku anymore.

WARNING: VERY SERIOUS AND SENSITIVE TOPICS BELOW, READER CAUTION BEWARE.

WARNING 2: Bakugo language ramped up.

WARNING 3: First Fic.

Chapter 1. What's in a name?

It was the first day back to classes at U.A. after the provisional exams. The emotions and energy of the class was all over the place, ranging from ecstatic, to gleeful, to normal, to melancholy, and one that was a combination of anger and depression. One would assume that the angered and depressed person would be the resident loudmouth, Bakugo Katsuki, since he was one of the only two classmates that failed the test. He wasn't, he was actually gleeful…in a sadistic kind of way.

No, our negatively emotional charged teen was none other Midoriya Izuku, our normally resident ray of sunshine and hope. After gaining his license, Midoriya would be expected by over the moon, getting one step closer to his dream of being the next Symbol of Peace. However, an event last night changed all that. It hurt him in such a way that he is keeping away from everyone he can, including his friend Tenya Ilda and his first friend in years, Uraraka Ochacco. He was so dead set on not being around them, that during breaks he would disappear from the class so fast it would seem he developed a warp quirk, or a permutation quick like Togato Mirio. Deku was even coming to class late after every break, gaining him multiple detentions and even a threat of suspension.

The event that polarized our main guys' mindset: being sent a video from Bakugo of him and Uraraka having sex. Finding out about his middle school tormentor and first friend (and crush) getting together hurt him, as it normally would have. But seeing them go at it, was horrible, he could have dealt with them being a couple without the visual proof. Except the worst thing wasn't the video or the knowledge of the hook-up…..it was the words. During the activity, Bakugo would deride Midoriya, like he normally would, but a little more aggressively and provocatively, and Uraraka was AGREEING with him, even stating the things herself. The person who took his hated nickname of being useless, Deku, and made it a force of good, to the point of him making it his hero name, reversing her beliefs, knocking Deku as being worthless, and inadequate, that is what shattered our good man's spirit.

Uraraka was confused why her good friend wasn't talking with no one. She had tried to walk to school with him normally, but he had already left. Every break she couldn't see him, and at lunch he didn't sit with them. No one could even tell if Midoriya had even had lunch, he had vanished that well. She was not going to give up, she was determined to talk with him, even going so far to start waiting outside the classroom hoping to catch him when he came in late. Unfortunately, since she was right out of the door, the teachers kept forcing her back to her seat, making her miss her Deku.

The gravity heroine just did not understand the gravity of the situation. You see, she didn't know that Midoriya knew what happened last night, and was totally clueless about the video. This constant pressure of the day would finally come to a head at the last class of the day, Hero Arts taught by Midnight, the R-rated heroine.

Midnight "Uraraka, please take your seat. Class is about to start." Eyeing the girl standing outside the classroom, with a little amusement and annoyance.

Uraraka "I'm waiting for Deku." Feeling sad and frustrated that her friend is avoiding her, though she does not understand why. If she thought about it, he was avoiding everyone, not just her. She just felt it was more personal than that. Unbeknownst to her, she wasn't wrong.

Midnight "I understand, but class is about to start. You need to be in your seat. You can talk with him after class or at the dorms."

"Yes, ma'am" said Uraraka, as she started back to her desk, walking a little bit awkwardly. However, Midnight noticed something, thinking "Oh ho, I know that walk. That's the walk of a newly minted woman. No wonder she wants to talk to him. I can't believe it! I figured they would get together in second year. I'm so happy for them. But damn, I now owe Mic a few thousand yen. I knew betting on teen relationships was bad. But everyone could tell Midoriya and Uraraka was made for each other, I thought his shyness would prevent him from making a move. I think I need to talk with her later. Give her some friendly adult advice." Smirking shyly at the recent young lover.

After a few moments, the bell rang, signaling the start of class. Midnight noticed that Midoriya was not present. This set off alarms in her mind, since he is one of the most diligent students and had never been late before. One minute later, the door opened, and in shuffled Midoriya, looking a bit haggard.

Midnight "Midorya, your late." Using her strict voice. "Yes, Sensei" replied her pupil, with a tone of voice she had never heard from a person before. It sounded like he was more tired than Aizawa after a three day stakeout. Midnight "Ok, take your seat, we will discuss this after class." "yes, sensei" was repeated as he started walking to his desk.

"Something is very wrong here. That's not a person who just made love with the person he cared about. What the hell is going on?" raced through the adult heroines head.

"Move it Deku! Your worthless ass is taking up class time. Though I don't need it, I don't want you wasting my time here. Also can't stand your pathetic face, move it out of my sight. You damn virgin cuck!" yelled everyone's favorite hothead, Bakugo.

At that moment and just for a moment, Midoriya's eye flared. Everyone felt this oppressive feeling, and it startled them. Only three people recognized it, Todoroki, Tenya, and Midnight. It was murderous intent. "That's the feeling I got from Stain" thought Tenya, he looked at Todoroki, and got a head nod from the half and half quirk user, acknowledging he felt the same thing. Only Bakugo didn't get an inkling about that feeling, he just dismissed it as Deku yelping like a Chihuahua.

'BAKUGO! DETENTION! Never use that language again. I'll determine who you have detention with later, maybe principal Nezu, he hates words like that" yelled Midnight. Kaminari and Ashido both got a chill down their spine, thinking of what the principal did during their finals, and what kind of torture he could make detention. "Tch, whatever teach" replied foul mouthed jerk.

While Midorya continued to his seat, after his flare up, Midnight kept an eye on him. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! First year students shouldn't be able to product an aura like that at all. Hell no hero I know can do that. For Midoriya to product that he must really be feeling hatred. I have to talk with him." Thought Midnight.

Since she had already said she was going to talk with the boy after class, Midnight decided to go ahead and teach the lesson. Nearing the end of the lesson, she asked for any questions. What she got was not what she was expecting.

In Midoriya's mind. "Uraraka, WHY? I've been thinking about this all day and can't believe it. Why would you do that …WITH HIM? Why would you say those things about me? I understand Kacc…..NO, Bakugo, he does not deserve even the attempt to remember our childhood friendship anymore, I understand that asshole saying those things, he's said most of them my whole life….those new ones hurt though, especially cause what he was doing, with you. I didn't need to know that, especially that way. But…but…but….hearing those words come from your mouth. THAT HURT…you calling me the worthless Deku, the can't do anything loser, limp dicked bastard, the eternal virgin. Having a penis so small that it could not even please a midget, that it could be called a clit more than a dick.…WHY? I thought you liked me, that you were my friend…my first friend since I was 4. But now, you're gone, taken by THE BULLY OF MY LIFE. Making DEKU mean worthless again, making me feel worthless again…was it all a lie, a joke between you and him….i need to do something, I can't be Deku anymore, I don't even want to hear it anymore, but what I can I do. I MADE THIS CURSE MY HERO NAME…..what can I do?"

"All right. It's nearing the end of class, any questions?" said Midnight.

Midoriya reacted to that, thinking "….wait, Midnight-Sensei helped us choose our hero names. She might know something…like how to change them. She did mention that was possible. But do I take the opportunity…yes, I need to do this."

Midoriya spoke up for the first time in class, "Midnight-Sensei? How does one go about changing their Hero name?" A stunned silence enveloped the class. EVERYONE was shocked by it, they knew what his hero name was, why he chose it, who gave it to him, they just got licenses to make it official. You could see the utter confusion on their faces, and hear a faint "Deku?" from across the classroom, as if it was choked out in a sob.

Bewildered, Midnight responded, "Yes, I know the process, but why do you want to change it? I thought you liked your name."

With a steely resolve, though if you listened very closely, a wavering of emotion, Midoriya started to explain, "Deku was an insult for most of my life, calling me worthless, like I didn't need to even exist. I lived with it, because there was nothing I could do about it. Then someone tried to change it for me, make it seem like a good thing, a positive thing, I went with it. Hoping to turn it around, I thought I did. However, it has come to my attention that the person who changed it lied about it. That they do believe it meaning worthless, that it was all joke to them. I can't stand the word, I don't want to be called that as a hero, or as a person. To me it is a derogatory term, like a racial slur. A curse word. A verbal assault. I am done with it!"

For a second time in a matter of moments, the classroom was stunned into silence. No one could believe what was just said, how could they? It was not even 24 hours since he was proud to be called that. Only the sound of sobs beginning to fall, broke the noise. Until, "BWHA, HA,HA, HA.. THAT'S HILAROUS. Deku whining about his name like some pansy ass bitch. Did your little feelings get hurt, nerd? You are a DEKU will always be DEKU, and more people are realizing it. You can't do nothing about it, but take it up the ass like the little cunt you are" roared Bakugo, sickening everyone, including the people that somewhat call him friends.

'BAKUGO! 2 WEEKS DETENTION! GET OUT OF THIS CLASS NOW, REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL" responded the thoroughly disgusted, and perplexed teacher.

"TCCH, whatever, wanted to leave this class anyways, being around such a waste of flesh was making me nauseous" said Bakugo, as he got up and left the room.

As soon as he closed the door, Uraraka cried out, "Why Deku? What happened? Deku? Please answer me."

Izuku looked at her for the only time today, and with his eyes flickering through a myriad of emotions, responded, almost venomously, "You know what you did."

A cacophony of sounds started at that moment, going from gasps of shocks, bewildered "what's", more crying, and silent tears from others, feeling the heart ache in the room, to Tenya standing up yelling "MIDORIYA! This is inexcusable. To attack your friend like that is"

'SILENCE" Yelled Midnight at the top of her lungs, interrupting everyone. "Next one to make a singular sound will join Bakugo in detention. Class dismissed, DO NOT TALK, just leave. Midoriya and Uraraka, stay seated, if you try and leave I will help Aizawa to expel you" commanded the teacher.

After looking at her fierce face, the class left silently, looking at each other, in even more confusion than ever.

Sighing heavily, Midnight turned and looked at her remaining students. Both of them a ball of conflicting emotions, just ready to spill out and cause more grief. She hazard a guess about what is going on, and hoped it wasn't it. But if it was, she would be best choice to deal with it, and help them through it. She really should let Hound Dog, the U.A. psychologist deal with it, however, this is more a matter of heartbreak, and love, and who else but the R-rated Heroine to be able to resolve it.

"Ok" started Midnight, walking back to the teacher's desk. "We are going to talk about this, CALMLY. We teachers are not supposed to get involved with students personal lives, but when it comes to disrupting class, and jeopardizing a hero's future, we have to. That's why I am here, whatever is going on, whatever you are feeling, I am here to help. My perspective on things might be what you need to hear. Is this understood?"

After getting a grunt of consent, and a sobbing head bob, she continued "You two have been good friends since the start of the year, heck, some would almost think you are more than friends." Both students' eyebrows shot up at this, though Izuku's then narrowed, while Uraraka turned her head and blushed.

"Whether that is true or not, we need to clear the air." Resumed Midnight. "I'm going to start with Uraraka, since she seems she is surprised by your statements, listen to her, and think about what you know and what she knows, then I will get back to you, all right Midoriya?"

"fine" answered the green haired student.

Midnight approached, and soothingly and calmly started, "Urara, no Ochacco" a quick shock from the female student from the unexpected familiarity from the teacher. "What's going on, from your perspective?"

"I don't know" responded the normally rosy cheeked girl, who now looks a little ashen, "I've been trying to talk with Deku…."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" interrupted Midoriya.

"Calm down, Midoriya. Force of habit from her, Ochacco, please don't call him that for the time being" Midnight tried to smooth out.

Uraraka continued, "talk with …..Midoriya, all day. I haven't seen him outside of class, I was worried, and we have never been apart like this. Then this wanting to change De-his hero name, because it's meaning changed on him. I was shocked, and him saying it was due to me not believing in him, that I lied about it….it hurt my heart. I would never say anything like that. And that comment that I know what I did, I don't, I truly don't. I want my friend back, the one that believed in me that he knew an imposter at an instance. I want him to know I believe in him." As she finished, Uraraka started tearing up again.

Patting the young girl on the shoulder, Midnight started whispering calming noises. "Thank you for that Ochacco. I know it was rough." Standing up, she started to walk over to Izuku. "Ok, Izuku, your turn. What's going on?"

Izuku answered "Right now, I don't believe her. There is no way she don't know what she did."

"I don't, I truly don't!" Ochacco burst in, with tears in her eyes.

Midoriya looked at her, with more pain than a boy his age should ever have, and said "I know. I know about you and Bakugo, about what you did, and what you said while doing it. How come you don't then?" Uraraka paled every syllable he uttered as she realized that he did know about what happened, and with a soul shattering scream, yelled "NOOOOOOO" and curled up into a ball on the floor, hoping to disappear.

After hearing this bombshell, Midnight got up and started walking in circles. Taking off her glasses so she could massage her eyes, she thought, "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK, It seems it is what I thought, the way Uraraka was walking, Midoriya's bad mood, the way he is calling Bakugo his name and not that nickname….wait, that little shit even hinted at it, calling him a cuck. It seems Bakugo and Uraraka had sex, and somehow Midoriya found out…..but how would he, and how would he know what was said….this is deeper than I thought. OK, calm yourself Nemuri, you can't get worked up over this right now, you got two kids to take care of. Let's focus on that, got to verify some things."

Getting her composure back, Midnight asked, "Izuku, when you say you know what they did, and what was said, what exactly do you mean?"

"I'd rather not say, though it should be obvious" replied the young man.

"Unfortunately, I think I need it said, so we are all on the same page," Midnight replied, "don't worry about what it is, we can work through this."

"I think," started the crying girl in the room, "that he found out that me and Bak…..that guy, had se….se…se…..sex." she was finally able to stutter out. "Though I don't know how, I never told anyone, I don't want anyone to know"

"At least you admit that, but that's not all of it, is it?" Replied the other teen in the room.

Midnight interrupted, "OK, so that happened." Thinking quickly to herself "DAMMMMMITTTT, I WAS RIGHT" "but something doesn't add up here" Looking at the two teenagers, "I can understand you being upset by this revelation, but you are more upset than what would normally be expected, also you said you know what they said, how?"

"I really don't want to say" Izuku said, as he started to claim up.

"Please tell us, you need to get this out, it is going to fester and cause problems. Its alright, Izuku, open up, let us in. beseeched Midnight.

" De….Midoriya….how do you know? Please tell us, tell me. I didn't say anything….was it HIM? Did he say anything? "Pleaded the young woman, on the verge of total emotional exhaustion

"Did he say anything? DID HE SAY ANYTHING?," burst out the young man, nearing his breaking point. "I COULD ONLY WISH HE JUST SAID ANYTHING. What he did was infinitely worse. You wanna know, fine. I'll tell you, don't blame me." Steeling himself for what he was about to do, "He sent me a video of you two having sex, I heard and saw everything, I heard you deriding me, and just so he could pound you harder. I heard your moans, I saw your face, I barely even recognized it. I heard him laughing about how I would never get to know this feeling. Calling you a slut and you THANKING him for it. That's how I know." He then collapsed into his chair and broke down.

Uraraka thought she had already hit her lowest point today, but hearing what Midoriya said about how he found out…..she found out she was terribly wrong. She stumbled as quickly as she could to the nearest trash can, and threw up like she had overworked her quirk for a month. After she was done, she started, "I didn't know, oh god, how could he (throws up again) do that, I didn't know, please believe me, IZUKU PLEASE BELIEVE ME?" She cried out, and alternated crying and throwing up.

Midnight looked at the remains of her whip, which she broke hearing Midoriya give his heart wrenching answer, "uhm, I thought I got the unbreakable type, I need to go tell support that they are using cheaper materials, and that's not right. Now what's next, oh yeah, finding Bakugo, Nezu's punishment is too kind, he needs more, get in touch with league of villains, call a truce just so that handsy guy can choke the little bastard?...no, talk with that Hatsume girl, get her to build a time machine, so we can go back and strangle him…..or cap his knee, preventing him from passing the entrance exam…STOP IT. No time to be thinking like this. Him sending the video was horrific, but him and Uraraka getting together is just a teenager thing, it shouldn't be this bad. Need more information, calm down, calm down, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out." Ran through her head, being shocked by this revelation.

Midnight, after calming down, started, "ok, you both need a few moments to collect yourselves. I'm not gonna lie, this is some heavy stuff. Both of you calm down, center yourselves, or meditate a minute or two, before we continue. While you are doing that, Izuku, do you still have the video?"

Both youngsters jumped at the question, one hoping the answer was no, and the other in a little confusion.

"I don't know" replied Midoriya, "I don't remember much after seeing it, I'm not sure if I deleted it"

"I need you to check, if you do, don't open it, send it to me, I need to watch it." The teacher responded.

"WHAT?, no no no no, please don't look at it, destroy it, get rid of it. I can't have anyone else knowing about it" screeched Uraraka, in shame and embarrassment, as she returned to her desk, taking the trash can just in case.

"Ochacco, I understand you don't want it to be seen, or even exist. But I need to see it, I don't want to, I need to, Remember who I am, I'm the R-Rated Heroine, I am familiar with a lot more than you think about this subject. I will not be taking any pleasure out of this, I have to check it for what happened in it, to see if something is wrong, and help deal with it. Do you understand?" explained her teacher.

"oh, ok" quietly whispered Uraraka, still uncomfortable, but trusting in her teacher.

"Izuku, did you find it?" asked the adult in the room

"Yes, Sensei" , replied the boy, finding to his horror, he still had the accursed thing.

"Ok, send it to me. While I watch this, both of you try and relax some more, if you don't want to see each other, if it would help, feel free to turn your desks around. I say this so you can get better, not so you can aggravate, or feel slighted by the other one. Do you both understand?" stated Midnight, apprehensive about what she was about to see.

Both teens nodded, though neither one of them moved their desks.

After getting the video, Midnight sat at the teachers desk, pulling out some ear buds, so she could listen, and not further traumatize her pupils, watched the video, in it, she noticed a couple of things, one, the sex talk was horrible, it was nothing but demeaning her, and Izuku. Midnight understands being a dominate, and how wordplay is used to spice things up, but this was not it. This was just garbage. Two, she started to see where Izuku would be crushed, hearing Uraraka speaking as if she was Bakugo's mouth piece, uttering all that vile, yeah, that would do it. Three, it took a while before she started saying those things, Midnight had to back up the video a few times, and located the point where the girl started spouting those vile statements, if the teacher would guess, it was about her third orgasm. "Ah, that's probably it" that the experienced woman, "I'll have to explain that in a little bit", one final thing was bothering her. She went back to the beginning and started watching Ochacco's face. It was not the face of someone doing this because they wanted to, she looked scared, shocked, and a little horrified of it happening. "Dear god, don't let me be right about this. I will need to speak very carefully with her to verify. Izuku cannot be part of that conversation."

'All Right. I got the jest of this" Midnight said suddenly, startlingly the two students. "I need to have one question answered first, Izuku, let Ochacco answer this question…do not interrupt. Ochacco, do you remember what you said during the "event", especially near the end?"

Thinking for a moment or two, the girl answered, "uhm, no. I know I spoke, but don't remember what I said, honestly it's hard to remember things from a certain point."

Seeing Midoriya was about to say something, Midnight quickly shot up a finger, warning him to stay quiet. "Thank you for that, it just confirmed it. Both of you listen closely. This is going to sound strange, and you might not believe it, but it is true. Remember who I am, an adult woman, and the R-Rated Heroine, I've both seen it happen a few times, and had it happen to me, so I speak with experience. Is this understood?" both teens nodded their heads, looking a bit bewildered.

"Izuku, Ochacco didn't know what she was saying. The "activity" was very rough and she was, for lack of better terminology, dominated by that person. When that happens, the submissive, which would have been her, gives in to the demands of the dominate, either to get more pleasure or to stop some pain. In this case it was a little of both. She also had what is called a "mind break" it happens when a person is overwhelmed with sensation that the cognitive part of their mind kind of switches off, in this case, since she had never felt the "action" before, she did not know how to deal with it, and literally lost her mind in the process. People who had this happen usually don't remember much after a certain point, which you heard her say. I noticed it in the video, the break happened a little bit before her starting to say those things. She did not know what she was saying, she was just answering and parroting that guy." Explained Midnight.

"That's what happened?" asked Uraraka, a bit hopefully.

"but…but…her and Bakugo….they, did those things, said those things" stammered Izuku, not able to process what he just heard.

Midnight responded, "Yes, that is what I believe happened, like I said, I've experienced it myself, I have a tattoo due to one of those times. And once again, Izuku, she didn't know what she was saying. Please don't blame her for the words spoken. I know you have a very forgiving heart. Use it here, forgive Ochacco, for the words that hurt you. Forgive her for this."

It was silent for about a minute, both Midnight and Ochacco was watching Izuku's face, it went through so many emotions, it was hard to even figure them out. However, it finally settled on one,

Izuku started to speak, a little guiltily, "if, if you're sure , I mean, you are who you are, you do know more than me, I mean, it makes sense, you explained it clearly, I've got no reason to doubt you, you've taken the time to talk with us….so, I think I can, I'll try to forgive the words."

"OH THANK YOU DEK" cried out Ochacco, with some happy tears for once.

However, in the midst of the outburst, Midoriya interrupted, "STOP. Please still don't call me that. I'll work towards forgiving you for the things you said, but that word is still tainted to me. There is too much history behind it, and, though you didn't mean it, I still hear it his way. Just call me Midoriya for now. Maybe later you can call me something else, but right now, just Midoriya. Besides, I may be working to forgive you for the words…..but not the actions."

More subdued than a moment ago, Ochacco responded, "if you want…. Midoriya."

"Izuku," Midnight said gently, "thank you for that, and I want you to keep an open mind, and open heart, because I think there is more going on than has come out so far. I know we all have been working through this together, but I need to speak with Ochacco alone for a little while. Would you be ok with standing in the hall for a bit? I might call you back in if necessary, but we might be close to finishing this up for a while. Is that ok with you?"

Hesitantly, Izuku stood up from his desk, looked over to Midnight and Ochacco, "sure, I guess" and started towards the door. Right before he got to it, he heard Ochacco call out to him softly.

"Mid…Midor….Midoriya, I'm…I'm so sorry this happened, I never meant to hurt you, or cause you pain, I promise to make it up to you somehow, I know it might not seem like it right now, but I still consider you a great friend, and hope we can get back to the way we were," Uraraka carefully said, hoping not to trigger another episode.

Midoriya looked at her, and felt a small heart clench, "We'll see, and I'm sorry too, for lashing out at you during class….and this talk, it hurt, but I should not have gone the way I did." And exited the door, while closing it, he heard "it's all right, I forgive you" just before the door shut.

Inside the classroom, after the door shut, Midnight took the chair from the teacher's desk, and placed it next to Ochacco, so she could be next to her during this upcoming part.

"That was a very brave, and generous thing you just did, Ochacco," Midnight said, as she sat down. "However, I am going to need to be even braver now. Please tell me how it happened. How did you and Bakugo end up like that?"

Feeling a little happy at the praise, but then moving slowly towards nervousness at the request, Ochacco replied, " I don't want to….but you've helped so much, I think I can." "I guess it started about the time we got back to the dorms from the test. Everyone was happy, having a good time since they passed, except it seemed for Todoroki, who was stoic as ever, and Bakugo. Bakugo seemed more angry than usual, I guess because he didn't pass. But then I noticed his eyes, he kept looking at Midoriya. That phrase if looks could kill, Midoriya would be dead, multiple times. I noticed him finally walk off, and head to his dorm. I went to go talk with him, talk him down from whatever it was he was feeling. I thought he respected me a little, since the sports festival, so I might have been able to reach him."

Taking a gulp of air, Ochacco continued, "I went to his room, and he let me in. I started talking to him, about letting the anger go, trying harder next, helping him train if necessary, but he just started looking at me, no, leering at me, he got this smile on his face. It started to creep me out. I was just about finished talking, when all of a sudden he pushed me against the wall, grabbed my wrists, put them above my head and started kissing me. I was shocked, I didn't want this, didn't like it. I tried pushing him off, but I had no leverage. He kept kissing me, then started kissing my body. I started to feel strange, but kept struggling, somehow he had both my wrists in one hand, and he used is other one to start touching me. It felt wrong. More feelings started happening, I was having trouble breathing. My hands finally got free, so I tried to push him away, he didn't budge, I thought my quirk would me get away from him, but it didn't work. I don't understand how, it should have, Why, why didn't it, I needed it to stop this. He grabbed my neck and pushed me on the bed, I couldn't think, my training didn't kick in, my arms wouldn't move. He started to undress me, and then he….I, I , I got to stop Midnight Sensei, I can't talk about this anymore"

Midnight looked at the young girl, feeling bad for what she described, thinking "Normally I would be thrilled to here this, but this is just wrong on so many levels. I can explain a few more things, hoping they help. But, I get the feeling the shit is gonna hit the fan soon, once she makes a connection to what happened, right now, she's partially blocking it."

"Ochacco dear, I understand. You can only go so far at a time. When you're ready, we can continue. While you are getting there, this may help clear things up. Your quirk…..it turned itself off."

"What? How did that happen?" questioned the perplexed teen.

Midnight began, "Emotions, and body chemistry affect our quirks. Like we have talked about, using a quirk is like using a muscle, more you use it the stronger it gets, right? Well, emotions can sometimes empower us, usually rage, triggering adrenaline, causing our quirks to get a boost, it sometimes even unlocks the next stage of a quirk, what we call quirk awakenings." Uraraka's eyes got big at this concept

Midnight continued, "the opposite can also happen, endorphins or the feel good hormones can sometimes pacify quirks, since there is no need to use them in these situations. Your body's responses to his …."Advances" probably triggered that response. Your hormones was prepping your body to.. I'm sorry to say….reproduce, and use of quirks can prevent that biological imperative, that's why it can turn off."

"But, but, why? I wasn't wanting to do it, especially not with him. It should have worked to let me get away" started the confused young woman.

The exasperated educator went on, "Biology, evolution, innate body reactions…pick one. That's why we try and teach you in many different situations, to cause your mind to override your basic primitive desires. If you started feeling this way in a fight, it could hamper you, and others. Just like fear can freeze you up, anger can cause recklessness, I hate that you experienced this so soon, we give a course about, well, sex education usually near the end of 1st semester of second year. That's usually the time these feelings start to occur."

Coming to startling revelation, Uraraka started, "then….i wasn't ready….my body …betrayed my heart…..i don't want Bakago…..i want…no, I love Izuku, and, and …NOW HE HATES ME, OH GOD, WHY…."

Ochacco exploded into tears as she realized the trauma she had just went through. Midnight wrapped her arms around her, giving her a gentle hug and patting her on the back, comforting her like a big sister. Ochacco cried hard for a few minutes, then started tapering off.

Once the crying stopped, Midnight spoke. "There, there. Yes that ok to get it out like that. I am so sorry you went through that. (mental note: EVERSCERATE THAT PIECE OF SHIT). You were very brave telling me about this. You had such a kind heart, trying to help that….person. and what happened was not your fault. "

BOOOOOOOOOM! The classroom door partially exploded inwards.

A few minutes prior, outside the classroom. Izuku was thinking about all that had transpired today. "Man this is a lot to take in, im not sure I have even processed most of it. Uraraka didn't mean those things? But didn't deny being with Bastardgo. That still gets me, I just don't understand how that could have happened. I mean if they like each other, I can't stop them, I have no reason to interfere, do I? I mean she was a good friend, we had each other's back multiple times, she has a serious drive to improve, I can get close to her more so than any other person without freaking out…do I like her, no the question is did I like her. I can't deal with that now, maybe I did…STOP…THINK SOMETHING ELSE..dammit I keep going back to it. How could they get together? I barely see them interact, I mean…DAMMIT I MEAN IT, STOP THINKING THIS CRAP…..ok, let's agree on one thing….Bakugo deserves no forgiveness or tolerance. I'm done with him" mumbled the green haired protégé.

"OIE Deku, what the bloody fuck you doing here?" yelled over the top personality called Bakugo.

"None of your concern Bakugo." Replied Midoriya, hoping for once the bane of his existence would take a hint and leave. Seriously he would rather get a hug from the Leader of the League of Villians, or a kiss from that blonde pyscho chick that's part of that group…..on second thought, maybe not that last one…way to close to being kissed by the blonde pyscho asshole in front of him.

Momentarily stunned by the reply, Bakugo started smoldering, "trying to grow a pair ain't cha, to bad Deku, marbles are all you gonna get dickweed. And about fucking time you stopped with that pansy ass nickname you kept calling me, though I wouldn't be surprised you go back to it, since you have less spine than Ingenium!"

"….The fuck he didn't. he did not just disrespect a Hero that fell in the line of duty, not to mention my friends older brother" thought Izuku, eye starting to twitch. "Look, Bakugo, I'm here for nothing that is any of your business, I have not come around you to start shit, so do us all favor, and do the same. And lay of calling me Deku."

"Like hell I will, Deku. I'll call you whatever the fuck I want, whenever the fuck I want." Rared the explosion quirkiest, …..quirk user, "and I don't give a satan's shit if you think it aint my business…my business is the whole fucking world. And your just an annoyance in my way, stubbing my foot with your pebble sized bitch ass. Anyways, im looking to pop a load off, so trying to find my cumbucket…you know the one, Brown hair, round faced, rosey cheeked, likes calling you Deku like it's a good thing. She in there assmunch.?"

In Midoriya's mind "stay calm, stay calm…don't let him get to you, don't imagine a 15% Detroit Smash in his face, mind is diamond, soul is steel, whatever those meditation techniques All Might has me doing to reach and control my power…..must not strike out. Even if she might not be my friend right now, and im trying to forgive her for HIS words, she don't deserve to be spoken about like that"

"OK, even if she's in there, she does not need to be bothered by you, why don't you leave and cool of, do something fun, just not here." Spoke the One-For-All inheritor, feeling it crackling right under his skin, begging to be let out.

"OH! Ha ha ha ha, I get it. You're acting all tough now, trying to protect your little Uravilty, thinking if you save her from the big bad awesome big bang man, she'll give you a pity fuck! THAT'S BULLSHIT DEKU! She's had a real man, and if you got her to spread her legs for you, she wouldn't feel a damn thing, take your pocky stick dick, and put it into something that might feel it. I know, Mineta's ass,. That might work…No, on second thought you're too small for that fucking midget. So, DEKU, get the fuck out of my way, you fatherless shitstain." Word vomited by the contender for world's biggest douchbag.

"NOPE,NOPE, not gonna do it, stop, hold it in, not worth it….FUCK IT," thought Izuku, finally having enough decided to reply back, "One, told you to stop calling me Deku, for someone who thinks he's the shit, you are extremely dumb, since you can't comprehend such a simple request. Two, who she wants to deal with is her business, but she can do a hell of a lot better than you, Minetta included. Three, the only pity fuck I know was the one that caused you to be conceived."

The Sass he just got, the unmitigated gaul, the pure chutzpah, Bakugo blinked, once, twice…. . has stopped working…booting up back up system….RAGE MODE INITIALIZED….."Bastard!" the yelled pissed of teen, throwing one of his biggest explosions right at Midoriya.

Luckily, Midoriya figured this was about to happen and preppred himself, as soon as he saw the windup, he dodge, complete being missed by the blast, which just so happened to partially cave in the classroom door. Izuku kept dodging the wild strikes of his former childhood friend, not even using his quirk, the movements were so unfocused. Having been fed up with his bullshit for a decade, and his recent actions. Midorya finally had enough reason to do the one thing he never could…..fight back.

Right about the time, Izuku started drawing back his fist, readying it for a punch, with One-for-all about to spark up, Midnight Jumped between them yelling. "BOTH OF YOU STAND DOWN" "I don't care who started what but…

"NO, THIS ENDS NOW. Sorry Midnight, I respect the hell out of you, especially all that you've done today. But this HAS gone on long enough, too many opportunities have passed, and NOTHING has been done to correct it. Only one way to deal with this. BAKUGO KATSUKI, I JUDGE YOU UNWORTHY OF BEING A HERO PROSPECT. Violence is the only language you understand, therefore, I will speak your language. I CHALLENGE YOU TO A CHAMPIONS CONTEST IN THE ARENA, PER ESTABLISHED RULES OF QUIRK USAGE FOR THE WELLBEING OF SOCIETY." Exploded out Green Might, his voice reverberating as if he used One-For-All on his vocal cords. (he didn't, just felt that way)

"WHAT?" yelled three voices simultaneously. Then the eldest one there, started thinking about what was said, and paled….."No, you don't mean it do you Midoriya?"

"Absolutely!" declared the former Deku.

"Midnight-Sensei? What did de…..Midoriya mean by that?" asked the gravity quirk user, feeling as if she had used it accidently on herself, since she is completely blown away by recent events.

"it's an old quirk law. Basically a might makes right situation, when two heroes kept meeting and disagreeing, they would fight, no holds barred, and the winner would be able to demand anything from the loser. It is codified in use of quirks, and Hero regulations, it is even in the charter of U.A. but it is hardly ever used. Last time it was used, was about 100 years ago, it stopped when the winners started forcing the losers to quit being heroes, leading to a decrease in heroes and a rise of villains, its why the hero quirk association was formed, to standardize rules, regulations, and behaviors of heroes, and hero potentials. The rules never were stricken so it is a valid challenge." Explained the Hero Arts teacher.

Grinning manically, "so, what you're saying teach, is Deku just challenged me to a no holds barred fight, and when I win I can make him do ANYTHING?" asked Bakugo.

"Yes, that is the case, but if you lose, you have to do what he says" answered Midnight, worryingly

"That's just perfect for me, ain't gonna lose, and if for some miracle he won, he still won't be able to do anything to me, little bastard is going down." Laughed out the vill-HERO in training.

'That's where you are wrong, so very wrong, boy." Interjected the irate teacher. "if he won, and you reneged on the deal, your hero license is immediately revoked PERMANTELY, if you don't have one, you are barred from getting it EVER, and you immediately imprisoned in Tartarus FOR LIFE., Still think it's worth it?"

"Fuck yeah, Deku's dead either way, I'm not worried. I ACCEPT YOU PANSY ASS MOTHERFUCKER!" roared BAKAgo.

Izuku grinned, "Challenge has been accepted. Conditions are: full costumes allowed, Coms on, and set to broadcast, so everyone, opponent and judges, can hear everything, no lethal attacks, Victory determined by knock-out, or quitting, no "unable to battle" withdraw allowed. Two to three Pro-Heroes are to be witnesses, Midnight, since you heard challenge, you need to be one of them, Uravity, having provisional license allows you to accept or decline being a witness. Third or second witness is up to you Midnight. Battle to take place in one hour, at the TLDL. Acceptable? Bakago?"

"For once, you're speaking my language, it's perfect, Deku" answered the bloodthirsty teenager.

"Fine, my win request is this: Bakugo Katsuki, you are to never call me Deku again, never insult or deride me, my friends, or my family ever again. If you become a Hero, you will never work in a city or province where me and mine are stationed. As of this moment, the off limit people include me, my mother, my father, All Might, Midnight-Sensei (receiving a shock and blush from the lady), Tenya Ilda and his family, Aizawa-Sensei, Todoroki Shoto, Asui Tsuyu, the Wild Wild Pussycats and their nephew Kota, any 1-A student that wants to join and be friend/family….and Uraraka Ochacco, if she wants." Listed the hopeful future Symbol of Peace.

Shocked by the inclusion and offer made by her estranged friend, Ochacco took half a moment and made a decision, "I ACCEPT THE OFFER FROM MIDORYA IZUKU", genuinely smiling for the first time today. She received a nod from Izuku, accepting the decision.

"HA, nice try, bitch is already mine. My inevitable win request is this: I will call you whatever the hell I want for eternity, you accept being a fucking Deku, and do the thing you should have always done…..give up your power and quit trying to be a hero, go back to the pitiful life you deserve." Spat the unstable one.

Hearing both females gasp at the horrible win condition, though not knowing the full ramifications, Midoriya spoke up, "Both win requests has been stated. From this point on, nothing can change. May the true and righteous win!."

"Don't worry, asswipe, I will." Commented Bakugo, getting the last word in, before leaving to get ready.

After one hour, both of the combatants, and all three witnesses were prepared for the conflict.

Uraraka did decide to be one of the witnesses, since she felt like the cause of the blowout between the two childhood "friends",. And was secretly hoping to see some punishment dealt to Bakugo. While thinking this hour, she got more and more disgusted by him, and the things he made her do, that all that she wanted was to never be in a positon like that again, especially with that jackass. Midnight noticed her resolve, and after checking with her, offered private lessons, to help her with issues, like her emotional lock up. Uraraka would have previously declined…a little worried about what the infamous R-rated Heroine would be teaching her. But with all the talking they had just done, felt a bond with the older woman….kinda of a big sister, or aunt vibe. The gravity trainee accepted the experienced woman's offer.

The third witness was, surprisingly, the Principal Nezu. When Midnight went to her boss and told him of the Challenge, and the basic reason why, he was furious. Using his quirk High Spec, was able to piece together the whole thing, from knowing the personality profiles of the children involved, the hypothetical situations that can occur, what Midnight was not saying, and alluding to. Nezu out right requested the video from Nemuri, shocking her that he would know about it. She gave him what he requested, and, after watching was FURIOUS. He outright demanded to be the third witness, and the female educator was too scared by his reactions to refuse him.

One must understand why Nezu was furious. The first thing was his past as a research subject. All the scientist he knew poked and prodded him, subjected him to immoral and unethical tests, trying to understand how he got his quirk. Their callousness towards him led to him having a severe dislike for humans, though tempered by his love of innocence, hence his desire to teach. Bakugo's actions and temperament reminded him of the scientists, and was not happy about it. Second reason was he is an animal with a quirk, not a human with an animal like quirk. No one knows what type of animal he is, but one thing he has always retained is his pack mentality. Nezu considered his teachers and students under his guidance his pack. One does NOT harm the pack, even if you are part of the pack, and females are sancroscrit. This explosive teen, a "human" child dared to hurt not one, but TWO of his pack. One from emotional damage, and the other a defilement of a female. It was times like this he remembered the period before he was found by the scientist, where he would stop using his quirk, reverting back to full animal mode, and fight tooth and claw to protect his own. He could recall the texture and taste of his favorite snack after defeating those that crossed him. His enemies' ocular orbs….he even chuckled when he felt nostalgic for his pre-Nezu name. At these times, he went back to being Boo.

The two emotional charged combatants were amazed at the Principal being third witness, but in the scheme of things, wasn't a big deal. They knew and both wanted this confrontation, it was years in the making. The young boys eyed each other across the building, waiting for the precise moment for this conflict to finally explode into physical warfare.

The tension mounted, until both Bakugo and Midoriya burst towards each other. There was no signal, no noise, no reason to determine why it started, only the moment had finally come.

Izuku, started off with 10% Full Cowling, knowing he could only comfortably use 8%. However, he knew that the longer this fight lasted, the likelier that Bakugo would get an advantage. The harder the fight, the more sweat to accumulate, and more ammunition Katsuki would obtain. Though he knew it, the green colored hero didn't care, he needed to vent all his years of torment upon his tormentor, no matter how long it took, or how much damage he was going to take. With absolute conviction, he charged his opponent ready to do whatever it takes to win.

Katsuki was primed for the fight. He was aware of all the little strategies that the hero nerd would try and come up, but knew he would surpass them. It didn't matter how long the fight was, as long as he taught the former quirkless one his place, under his heel. Katsuki had a secret though, he had already been working out, getting his sweat going, to collect in his costumes' gauntlets. Normally he would have to wait for some time to be able to use his devastating attack, but planned that the lightning covered teen would expect the time frame it would be ready. Doing this, he cut the timeframe down significantly, just waiting for the moment to unleash unholy hell upon the Deku.

The fighting was devastating. The battle tore the building up to the point that if it wasn't created mainly out of concrete, and had Cementoss able to repair any damage, the structure would have to be condemned and tore down after the conflict. Not only was the arena being destroyed, so were the combatants. Jabs, both physical and verbal, were exchanged multiple times, each time getting more powerful and more vicious. For every black eye, there was a bloody lip. One dealt a well-placed kick to the ribs, the other would supply a kidney shot. If an AP shot was fired, a SMASH was used. The fighting escalated until everyone felt that the climax was being reached. A crescendo of violence that the spectators and participants knew would change the dynamic of their lives forever.

The former Deku was panting. After a second of catching his breath, he started thinking, "UGH! My whole body..no my existence is aching. I've had to go up to 14% to keep ahead of this battle beast in human skin. I'm starting to wonder if it's not sweat he produces, but rabies, the way he is always aggressive, yelling, and, oh look, I see a little foam around his mouth….might be right on that aspect. I need a moment or two to realign, what was it All Might said? "WHEN YOU NEED TIME IN A FIGHT…BANTER, THEY WILL NEVER KNOW THAT A QUICK WIT IS A POWERFUL WAEAPON, MY BOY!"

"HEY BAKA-CHAN!" yelled quirk inheritor, "I've always wondered why you have such a bug up your ass about me. I have literally done NOTHING to you, except exist. And wanted to be your friend while were kids"

'WHAT THE FUCK YOU CALL ME DEKU?" yelled Katsuki. He had been almost to the point thinking his nemesis was actually worth something….then remembered who he was and what he was fighting. Looking at his gauntlets, he started to grin. "Just about a minute left, and I can blast this reject back to where he belongs." Passed through the mind of the destructive dickwad.

"You want to know? DAMN you are fucking slow. YOU ARE DEKU, you are completely useless. You are a fucking drain on life itself, NOTHING is good about you. You are literally a waste of flesh, and every breath you take is an insult to oxygen. I am so fucking tired of your shit, looking done at me when you kept saying you were gonna be a hero, when you were a damn quirkless putz. YOU IGNORED MY GREATNESS AND THOUGHT YOU COULD STAND WITH ME! You are nothing but a pebble that keeps irritating me and getting in my way of being number 1. It's time to turn the pebble into dust." Roared the explosive teen.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU COME UP WITH THAT BULLSHIT!?" cried out Midoriya. "I never looked down at you, HELL, I looked UP TO YOU. You were smart as hell, had an assload of drive, and a quirk many would kill for. And yet that was never good enough for you. You just had to take more from the world, take more from me. OUR FRIENDSHIP, destroyed, any friends I could have had, you ran them away. My body is riddled with scars and burns…YOU INFLICTED ON ME. Did it ever occur to you that me being a hero would HAVE HELPED YOU? Think about, you the great and powerful quirk user, looking out for a quirkless hero that works for you. You are the brawn, and I would be the brains. You the face of a new generation of hero's, and me just being a reflection of your brilliance. BUT NO, not the "GODLIKE" BAKUGO! I'm wondering if you have A 2nd quirk, that of a black hole…..you need to suck up everything to prove you exist, that everything is owed to you. Having no one shine brighter than you, you have to take it from them to be "the best". THAT IS NOT HOW LIFE WORKS!"

Bakugo started laughing, "THE HELL IT DON'T. I am the Best, nothing Is beyond me, it is all owed to me due to my awesomeness. I am just taking what is owed to me when I want. Just like that little cunt I had last night. Funny how "your" friend came to my room to get a good fucking, yeah started of with some lameass excuse about being there for your sake, but I knew it was bullshit. She wanted a real man, not a no dick cuck like you. I just loved how she played hard to get, but finally stopped playing when we got to the business. She's a tough chick, I enjoyed breaking her. You know what, I like the sound of you being cucked, you don't want to be Deku no more, fine, I got a better name. How about "Neotare", yeah that sounds good. Cause there isn't a chick that will be around you that won't become mine, I'll take them whenever I want, and you will NOT have the balls to stop me."

Silence

Absolute Silence happened after that tirade from Bakugo. The witnesses were too stunned that he admitted it, and what he promised for the future. Uraraka finally understanding what actually happened to her and why. Midnight hating being proven in her thoughts. And Nezu….less said about his thoughts, the better. No one needs to know the horrors he started planning for the soon to be former human being that just mouthed such filth.

But that was NOTHING compared to Izuku, he was stunned completely. He didn't realize his opponent would stoop so low, that he was that deluded. Midoriya remembered how he had treated Uraraka, and felt sick. He didn't know was not going to be a good enough excuse. He owed her an apology, more than apology, he now owed her a debt. And first part will be dealing this person who had less respect for women than the school pervert.

Thinking about everything he just found out and realized, caused a snap to be heard in the silence. There was no physical object around him to cause the sound, but it was still made. It was so loud that even the witnesses heard it. That snap was the last bit of care Midoriya had, the most tinniest bit of hope, the smallest amount of respect, the belief of redemption being possible. All those had been stretched to utmost, and finally snapped.

His aura flared like it did in the classroom earlier, this time not being held back. It showed as a green cloud flaring with lightning, like the worst thunderstorm in a century. Then it started to flow into Midoriya's body, disappearing from sight. You still felt it, but really could not tell it was there. It looked like he turned off his quirk, no sparks popping out. But if you were able to glance at it, in the holes of his uniform, and on parts of his face, he started pulsating with a glowing green light, just faint enough that you couldn't tell.

Bakugo saw his classmate stop, and seemed to turn off his quirk. Glancing quickly at his gauntlets, he saw they were ready. Grinning, he prepped for his final move. "Finally accepting your fate, eeh Neotare. Good, time to end this farce of a battle, Good Bye Deku." He spoke confidently.

Using his quirk, Bakugo went to the air and started his Howitzer Impact attack, but took it to the next level. Instead of just using the normal amount of firepower, he pushed it to the maximum, as he did in the sports festival against Uraraka and All Might in the Final Exams. But he did not stop there, he pulled the pins on his gauntlets, not just one of them, BOTH of them, that were completely filled. Yelling the name of the attack "ARMAGEDDON DESTRUCTION" as it collided with the still not moving green haired teen.

Bakugo was confident he just won. Yeah he used a lethal attack, but it was worth it to finally eradicate that pest. He knew nothing could survive that. Unfortunately, he never considered that he considered Midoriya as nothing.

At the impact site, the dust cloud from the attack started settling, being moved as if by some breeze. Slowly revealing a green head of hair, not one out of place. Then a chest, without a shirt on, showing all his defined muscles, all his scars, and then a six pack that probably would be described as perfect. Then came his lower half, which due to the explosion, was also gone. Yes, there stood Izuku Midoriya completely revealed to the world, not a stitch on. A body glowing with green energy just beneath his skin, looking like he would easily become the next symbol, no scratch that, an Olympian God of Peace.

The reactions to this reveal were many. Principal Nezu fell to the floor, completely astonished and overjoyed that his charge was not dead. Looking at person he had been thinking of a child, his animal instincts flared. For when he looked at Midoriya, he saw a True Alpha, and pledged to help him anyway he could, happy knowing that the pack will be under such a prime specimen's protection in the future.

Midnight, being the R-Rated Heroine, quickly checked out the boy, no man, in front of her. As she got to his lower half, she stopped breathing, for there, in front of God and Country, was the young man's "equipment". She could not describe it as anything less than it looked like he had a forearm coming from his groin. Sighing that she wasn't a couple of years younger, and a Hero that upholds the laws (though thinking about bending them a little), stopped her desires from getting the best of her. But then remembering who else could see it, got a teasing grin on her face.

Uraraka had felt her heart stop when the attack was launching, believing she was seeing the death of a person she cared about. When the air started moving and revealing the young man she had called friend and wanted to again, her heart started again and felt as if her quirk activated on her soul, feeling it get lighter than the recent events would have allowed. As more of Midoriya's body got shown, she wondered how come she had so much blood in her face, developing a nosebleed. Only having seen one guy naked, unfortunately, she compared what was in her vision, and what she had previously seen, and found the past wantingi severely. The body looked like it was sculpted out of the purest marble, coated in liquid ivory. The only flaws were is scars, which were is "war wounds", and instead of detracting from the sight, it only amplified it. When the blushing young woman let her eyes drop lower, she covered her eyes to prevent them from popping out. She felt jilted that the experience she had, even though she did not want it, was supplied by something that was not even a third of what she beheld in front of her now. Peeking through her fingers, to allow Ochacco more time to burn the image into her memory, she heard Midnight say to her, "Enjoy the Future." This pushed the gravity user over the edge, and her quirk actually activated this time leaving her floating in the booth, with her female teacher holding her ankle so she didn't float off.

Bakugo was suffering emotional overload. One moment he was victorious, feeling elated in dispatching the bane of his existence, not that he felt that title was worthy of the worthless one. Then was he was plummeted to utter confusion seeing his opponent, who should have been a casualty, being there without a care in the world, as if his best attack wasn't worth the effort to dodge. Fear sprang up knowing that it WAS his best attack, he had nothing left, but his pride. Then he felt dread, as Izuku was exposed completely, and he saw THAT THING. He finally remembered the last time he had seen it, when they was kids, sharing a bath. How Bakugo's mother had praised and doted on the other boy because he was endowed like that. Feeling inadequate, he started his inferiority complex, which when he gained his quirk, and the other boy didn't, allowed him to believe it was just a fluke. That he didn't see and hear what he did. Because no one that was not awesome would have something like THAT, but to make sure, had to prevent the other boy feeling good about himself, in case he came to the conclusion that he was special. Having a small moment of clarity that he had been wrong about this, and might have been wrong about a few other things, FINALLY heard a small voice in his head. The voice being a feeling that nearly everyone who knew both Bakugo and Midoriya had been feeling for a while. The voice was saying. "It was at this moment, that Bakugo realized he had been fucking up his whole life."

Izuku looked up and across to his potential murderer. Amazed he was still alive, he glanced at his arms and beheld that green glow. He wondered what that was, but decided he needed to deal with it later. There was a fight to finish.

Cracking his neck, Midoriya, spoke for the first time since the attack, replied back in an eerily calm voice, "Yes, Goodbye Kacchan." Springing forward, he reared his fist back and yelled, 'JIGOKU ASSAULT", thrusting it forward, feeling as if he was accessing 40% of his power. To his surprise, five ghostly fists flew out of his fist at the same time, hitting Bakugo, (stunned again since he was expecting any attack to be a smash) in each of his limbs, including his "fifth" limb. Bending forward from being hit down there, Bakugo tilted forward, only to be caught in the chest from Midoriya's actual fist. This caused the former bully to start flying backwards.

In his mind, Izuku yelled, "NO, he is not getting away that easily, I'm not done." The quirk inheritor heard a small voice from within One For All, "I agree, here is a small preview, enjoy" a singular black tendril of energy reached out of the combatant's arm, wrapped around the enemies body that was flying backwards from the previous strike, and yoinked him back into melee range. The tendril then just vanished, as if it didn't happen. The energized young hero, shrugged "another thing I got to deal with later, oh well." And backhanded his opponent causing the cooled off hothead to spin around. Grabbing the sweat user by the front of his uniform, Izuku pulled Bakugo close, while preparing for another punch with his other hand.

Looking his enemy straight in the eye, Izuku said, "Game Over. You lose." And thrust out with his fist, stopping mere centimeters from the others forehead. And with such focus, finger thiwped once, with just enough power to knock him out.

Dropping the defeated, Midoriya looked towards the Witness Booth, and, with a weary grin, called out. "I won." He then felt a breeze, finally noticing his Au Natural state. Panicking at his nakedness, he started to blush, but with all that blood going to his head, and the energy he had expended, passed out in both exhaustion and embarrassment.

EPILOGUE:

The ramifications of the fight were immense.

Principal Nezu gleefully expelled Bakugo from UA. When the boy complained, Nezu just looked at him and told him that he had violated every tenant there is and could be about being a hero. The High Spec user utilized his abilities to come up with ways to prevent anyone like Bakugo from attending the prestigious school once more. He decided to name the processes the "Katsuki Protocols", grinning a little mischievously, as he thought that the student who wanted to surpass All Might and be forever known as the greatest hero, would be immortalized as a way to determine those that were truly unworthy to be a hero. One of those changes he made, was changing the entrance exam to his school from one that went from focusing on physical destructive power, to one that was well rounded and could be passed by anyone with the appropriate drive, leading to a few quirkless students, who became heroes, before quirlessness disappeared, once everyone was born with a quirk. His policies, and support of Midoriya Izuku in becoming a true hero, lead him to be considered a symbol for society. Not the Symbol of Peace, which was taken by someone else, he was considered a Symbol of Fairness.

Bakugo Katsuki did not even have time to pack at his mother's house after being expelled before the next thing happened to him. Detective Naomasa, arrived at his house to arrest him, backed up by Endeavor and Erasurehead, in case things went south. Confused by being arrested, Katuski argued it could not happen, he did nothing wrong. Naomasa explained that he had broken the agreement of the Champions Contest by utilizing lethal force, and it was only by the luck of some Kami that he didn't actually kill his opponent. Mitsuki, Bakugo's mom, didn't believe this was going on, and tried to prevent them from taking her son away. Aizawa, the pro hero Erasurehead, supplied the transcripts of the fight from UA High, as it was reported by the witnesses and the audio logs to the volatile teen's mother. After reading through the documents, Mituski, got sick and ran from the room to throw up. When she came back, berated her son for all the things that came out. With a look of utter disgust, Bakugo's mother allowed the police and pro Hero's to take her soon, yelling out at the last moment that he was disowned from the family. Katsuki was imprisoned in Tartarus, and when it was found out how he had broken the Code of Contest, a lot better known to villains than heroes since they fight a lot more between themselves, he was treated like a pariah, until the Hero Killer Stain both found out about the contest, and whom it was against. The fact this boy tried to kill the one who was worthy, and did it in such an intolerable way, Stain marked him as the most unworthy he had ever met. Every time they were near each other, Stain tried to end Bakugo. It was not until three years later that Stain succeeded.

Midoriya Izuku apologized to the 1-A classroom for his behavior, and when asked what caused it, stated it was a misunderstanding between him and Uraraka, which he apologized to her repeatedly, and promised to not do so again. He explored the weirdness he had in the fight about his powers. He found that when he absorbed his energy into his body, instead of letting it spark out, it granted him a form of durability. The more durable he is, the better control he had when it came to his smashes, as it did not harm him as much, though it did cause him to start glowing green when he activated this ability. He also found he could not use it when he used shoot style, as hit caused him to lose a bunch of speed. He developed a secondary fighting style, once again very similar to All Might's, but instead of focusing on a lot of smashes. He worked on grappling, and wrestling techniques. He called it Tank Form, but after doing some research and telling his friends of some pre-quirk fictional heroes, people started calling it Hulking Out. Using the fact he uses a lot of green energy, and being given that other styles nickname, he finally decided on a new hero name. He choose it to become Gamma, and it oddly enough worked.

The tendril that he manifested remained a mystery until much later, when he started to meditate and try talking with his quirk, since he had heard a voice from it, and since Dark Shadow exists, he knows quirks can be sentient. What he found was not a sentient quirk, but the spirits of the previous users of One For All. After conversing with them, they started to train him in his mind about their quirks, which had been absorbed into the transferable power. He succeeded in learning them, and then manifesting them in the real world, where he found out they were lot more powerful than they used to be.

Taking all his experiences, styles, and quirks, he worked hard for multiple years, and did finally become the next Symbol of Peace. However, he did not remain just a symbol, he focused on raising others up to stand by him, to not be the only symbol for society to follow, for example, one of the people that became a symbol was the one who taught him the grappling and wrestling techniques, the one that supported him, and in turn was supported by him. The one that was there at the beginning of his career, and stayed with him forever, his wife, the Symbol of Love, Midorya Ochacco.

Kayama Nemuri, the Heroine Midnight, stayed teaching at UA for many years, pleased with the changes Nezu implemented. She continued to be there for Uraraka after the event, and was her confidant and mentor for years to come. She helped Uraraka and Midoriya smooth out the bumps that had occurred in their relationship, and helped them finally realize they belonged together. In one of the conversations, Ochacco asked why Nemuri had never gotten married, and got such a wishy-washy answer that it upset Ochacco that she kept pushing for the truth. After some time, Midnight finally told Uravity that she did have someone that she loved, but respected them too much to burden them with a relationship, especially one that had such a reputation as hers. After saying that, Nemuri experienced Dark Ochacco for the first time. Ochacco called Midnight out for being such a hypocrite, trying to help her get together with Midoriya, when she is experiencing the same feelings for another person. How could Kayama-Sensei actually help her, if she was too afraid to do it herself?

Never having it put to her point blank like that, and a little frightened of her friend, Midnight decided to take her own medicine. Nemuri finally confessed her love, and found it reciprocated, to Aizawa Shouto. They had both known each other since they both attended UA, had worked well together as underground heroes, and complemented each other as teachers. Settling down with her Shouto, Midnight changed from an active hero to a counselor for the lovelorn heroes, creating a Dating site and Offices that catered to active and retired Pro's. Since she had done so much in her life, and was able to help many people because she had been where they were, and could feel with them. She was later referred to as the Symbol of Empathy.

Uraraka Ochacco lived by the phrase "time heals all wounds". She constantly talked and confided to someone she never expected, Kayama-Sensei. The older woman helped her deal with a lot of conflicting emotions about what had happened and how to progress. One thing that was constantly discussed was Midoriya Izuku, and how to deal with him. For about a month, they were just classmates, working well in their internships when they crossed over, acknowledging each other, speaking a few times, but not really getting into anything serious. They both felt a little guilty about situation (her that it happened, though it wasn't her fault, and him for how he treated her), until Midnight got tired of this, and had yet another closed doors meeting with them, where things were hashed out. Uraraka and Midoriya then started being friends again, hanging out a little, talking a bit more, and slowly reconnected to their former level of friendship, that being good, almost best, friends.

During this time frame, Midoriya started developing his Tank style, and needed some help. He decided on asking Uraraka, since she had Gunhead Martial Arts training, and the training and sparring helped both of them refining their hero abilities. Noticing his green glow, and remembering all the old hero stories Midoriya would talk about, she was the first one to make the Hulking Out reference. Being embarrassed by the concept of being a rage monster, Izuku didn't like it at first, but changed his mind when Ochacco revealed she finally came up with an appropriate new nickname. She would call him Bruce, since it wasn't the anger and power that she liked, but the intelligence and compassion behind it that drew her to it, and him.

It was at about six months after the incident, that they finally took the next step in their relationship, and started to officially date. Ochacco was the one to ask out Izuku, after seeing Midnight finally acknowledge her hidden feelings and the relationship that followed. To say that people were happy they finally got together was an understatement. It was almost a festival for the next week, where their classmates were gushing in joy about them finally hooking up. It was also the kick in the pants some of them needed for their own relationships. After seeing this pair who had been circling around each other for over a year finally connect, and finding out they had inadvertently caused the homeroom teacher of the now 2-A class to start being happy and well-rested (don't ask) due to dating their Hero Art History teacher, Ashido Mina finally got Kirishima Eijiro to accept her feelings, and get him out of the funk he had been in since he had lost his BakuBro. Seeing his two friends that had been estranged from each other for a time, Ilda Tenya was extremely happy, but was overly cautious when it came to himself finding someone. It wasn't until the Sex Eduction class that Midnight once had referred to happened, that the Engine quirk user finally made the connection that it is appropriate to date. When he talked with his older brother about it, Tensei laughed, pointing out that if heroes didn't date, get married, and have kids, Idla wouldn't exist. Being floored by such an obvious point, he searched his feelings to see if there was anyone he might be interested in. To his shock, there was, one Hatsume Mei, after all, who better to help improve an Engine, than an inventor and mechanic? Mashiro Oijiro asked out his longtime crush Hakagure Tooru, and after accepting and sealing the relationship with a kiss, Tooru found her quirk awakening from the feeling of love that she just experienced. She could actually turn visibile, and was able to use the energy normally used to keep her invisible to project small forcefields.

Kaminari Denki and Jiro Kyoko had actually been secretly dating, but was afraid of the reactions of their classmates. But seeing them be accepting of the Green Tea couple, finally announced them being together to the class and were surprised no one was upset about it…except for two people, Mineta since he wasn't getting any love, and oddly Yaoyarozu Momo. You see, the creation hero that most people called Yaomomo, was torn in her feelings, she like two people equally, and could not decide between them. She had been in love with Jiro since going with her to I-Island, though their friendship (and crushing) started at the USJ invasion. Yaomomo was also in love with Todoroki Shoto, her fellow recommendation student, him giving her the confidence needed to pass the Final Exams is what started a flame in her heart for the dual element wielder. Urararka noticed her friend feeling so torn up, but not knowing why, went to talk with the creation hero. Coaching it out of the taller girl, Ochacco knew that her mentor would be the only one to help. Convincing Momo to go see Midnight was not an easy task, but once it happened a lot more confusion got cleared up. Getting the intial reasoning from Momo, Kayama-Sensei arranged for a special lesson with Kaminari, Jiro, Yaoyaorozu, and Todoroki to attend. Explaining that same sex relationships are ok, and the concept of polyamorous relationships, Yaomomo took a leap and confessed to both Jiro and Todoroki. Jiro was shocked and flattered, but felt that since she was with Kaminari that nothing should happen. However, Kaminari, feeling a little bad about stepping on a possible relationship between the two women, was supportive of the idea. Pointing out that it would be ok since it would not be cheating because everyone knows what is going on. Jiro was convinced, and accepted Momo's feelings. Todoroiki, had actually burst into flames a little when Momo confessed, and was happy to date her. So this strange set of love triangles finally got straight, so that Jrio was dating both Momo and Denki, with Momo dating Todoroki and Jiro, with the understanding that that's it, no crossing over.

On a strange side note, Mineta actually did find love, and it was due to Midoriya. While on joint patrol, both Mineta and Midoriya ran into Gentle and La Brava. Since no crime was currently being committed, and the last time Midoriya had met the criminal pair they had left on amicable terms, the four of them decided to sit down and have a chat. For some reason Mineta and La Brava hit it off, maybe due to the fact they were both of similar heights and builds, maybe the fact that their quirks were based off the same emotional spectrum. La Brava having the capability of empowering people through love, and Mineta being able to create spheres that could bind things, and people together, though his was powered by perversion, and what is perversion but love taken to the creepy extreme. Many years later, Mineta would name his first son after the man that introduced him to the woman that tamed him and made him a better person.

All their friends finally admitting the feelings kept inside due to IzuOcha finaly becoming a reality, is one reason Ochacco became known as the Symbol of Love. However, there was one aspect that she was still scared of. Due to her "time" with Bakugo, she was scared of getting to that level of intimacy with Izuku, especially since it was nearing the time that the event occurred. Bringing it up with Nemuri, Ochacco was supported in the idea of crossing that barrier. The R-Rated heroine talked with the gravity girl, and let her know that every experience is a little different, but when you join with someone you truly love, it is a most magical time, that it can wipe away the past in a sense. Midnight even confessed, that though she had been with a few men before, the first time she was with Shouto, it was like her first time all over again. Blushing a lot at that thought, Ochacco thanked her older friend and left, being a little preoccupied by the mental pictures she couldn't get rid of. After a period of time processing, Uraraka felt she was ready. Lucky for her, the opportunity came soon, where one night the passion between Ochacco and Izuku lead to them fully joining. It was soft, sweet, loving, and everything a person could ask for. Unbeknownst to the two recent lovers, a secret quirk activated between them. It was a permeant activated quirk, that would let the other one know what they were feeling, and general direction of the other one when separated. This quirk was called soul-bound.

From a horrible experience, that had the capability of tearing people apart, a new society was formed. The use of communication and openness allowed a rift to be mended, to allow love to fully show. This was the best outcome people could hope for, unfortunately, this does not always happen. It is time to leave this path, and journey to see how the stream of events can alter destinies further. But beware, light does not always shine through, and if it does, It may be dimmed. Until next time.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: FLAME SHEILD ON.

Let me address a few things some people might find upsetting about this piece:

1, OMG, that was so OOC! How could you do that? Also, that ain't canon! Yep, not gonna deny it, this is a Fanfic. canon and OOC, is fluid and up for grabs, but then again, anything not written by the creator is OOC/canon, for only he gets to decide what is and isn't in a person's character. (for instance, I thought it was OOC/canon for Ichigo in Bleach to end up with Orihime, that he should have been with Rukia, but since that's how author wrote it, so shall it be…which is why I love fanfics)

2\. Bakugo's not like that, he is deeper and more together than this! First and foremost, see point 1. Secondly, I HATE BAKUGO. I do not understand why he is so popular, I know people say he is changing, that he gets a redemption arc, and chills. But I have yet to see that, and the moments where people try and point out his changing I don't believe. He has yet to do the two things that will change my opinion. Truthfully, and without coercion, APOLOGIZE, to Midoriya mainly, but to the other people in his life. The second thing he needs to do is atone. Really work on changing, prove his apology was not just him running his mouth. Respect his classmates and other people, learn their damn names, stop calling people extras, or degrading names, and stop YELLING ALL THE FUCKING TIME USING THE DAMN SHIT LANGUAGE OF CUSSING, (and yes I did that for a reason, to just prove how stupid it is). . I give the fact that Bakugo is a good fighter, and if you can get past his abrasive personality, and never learn about his past, he can be tolerable. Which is why I can ship him with a few people (kiribaku, bakucam, bakutsy , and jirobaku), and though I don't like him, understand he is needed for the story in a few parts. However, the best story in the series, the Eri-Overhaul…it is missing Bakugo, how's that for irony.

2B. Just a bit more points on number 2. I actually like Mineta more than Bakugo. On a scale of 1 to 10, of likability, I give Mineta a 1, but give Bakugo a negative 2. I can understand perversion a little bit, since it is tied to love and lust, everyone is a little bit perverted, otherwise a lot of people would not exist, and a few stores would not be open due to bankruptcy. I mean, I heard the adult entertainment industry is one of the most thriving businesses, and that's made for being to indulge in private perversion. I cannot understand hatred of the level Bakugo has shown throughout the series, I loathe bullies, having been bullied in my youth, and still get bullied by certain bosses in some jobs I have taken, knowing I can't do anything otherwise my livelihood could be destroyed.

3\. Your writing is horrible, too many run on sentences, paragraphs not making any sense, can't tell who you are talking about, or who says what! I agree. I am not a professional writer, I am not even an amateur writer. Last time I had to do creative writing was in college…..20 years ago. I did my best, and used spellcheck, grammar check, and tried my best to make it as clear as I could. I don't have a beta reader, not part of any community I could bounce this off of, or any other way to second check this. This is how my mind worked to get this out. It might get better, or it might not, I have about 3 more chapters of this story to go (that I know of), and another few story ideas to go. I will take suggestions on how to improve, I WILL NOT TAKE FLAMES. Like I said, I know I suck at writing, don't beat a dead horse.

4\. dude, you went dark, jokey, light, serious, and all other thing, pick a tone. Once again, please look at point 3. Also, I did try and insert some bits of humor at darker parts, since I believe in the power of laughter to get a person through the toughest of times. I have been told I have a very dry wit, and am a master of pun humor, if that's not your style, I apologize, but it is mine.

5\. Hey, that's my idea! Like I said in AN 1, at the very beginning of fic, I was inspired by other fics. I did my best not to straight up rip off, changing things I hope enough that it has my spin on it, but if you feel it is too close to your work, only things I can offer is: Thanks, you are awesome enough that made someone want to put something out, you help spread creativity, and let me know what story, and how, and if I feel it is true (and I have read it), I can put it on my favorite story list, and maybe put you on favorite authors list, so others can check your stuff out. As far as I am aware, we don't get monetized for this, but if we do, that's why I am offering to be a turnpike, letting people stop here, for a moment, before going to you. (And if we do get monetized, I have no way of getting said monies (no or other online currency exchange gift programs), and don't want it, doing this for a sort of fun)

6\. What's with all the shipping near the end? And where's my favorite ship _? Honestly, the story got away from me at the end, I wanted to give it a kinda of happy ending, and it just progressed from there. I don't know all the different ships out there, the ones mentioned are the ones I do really like, and I am hoping for one of my story ideas to be a thinly veiled explanation of ships, and how I personally see them. The one ship that could have been put in here that i'm OK with, is Tsuyu and Fukiyami, but just couldn't fit them in, did not see enough of a catch I could put them on. If noticed, I kind of implied kiribaku. i am not a big fan of gay ships. If it works for you, fine. Just doesn't work for me, however the two ships in the fandom that is homosexual that I do see working are kiribaku and jiromomo, and you saw how I tried to bridge the gap from the jiromomo shippers and the momotodo shippers.

7\. You made Izuku too OP? First off, not really. I gave him one time quick access to an ability he was going to get anyways. Secondly, the durability thing I gave him, I see as a logical possibility. From All Might, he said that reporters always think his quirk is super strength OR INVUNRALBILTY. I see Izuku like Ultra Boy from the Legion of Super-Heroes from DC Comics. All the powers of superman, but can only use them one at a time, he usually focuses on strength and speed, but forgets getting tough. What have we seen Izuku do? Goes for strength and speed, forgets getting tough. And him going invulnerable to survive the attack, usually first time usage seems to be OP since amplified by emotions and adrenaline. And made it so he worked on it later to fully use it

8\. It's Ochako, not Ochacco! Honestly I have seen it both ways, and Ochaco. I am actually doing it on a purpose, this chapter is Ochacco, next on will be Ochako, next Ochaco, and fourth one I might not even use her first name at all.,

9\. Speaking of names, why did you go between first, last, full, and Hero names and last name first personal name second? First part was to try and prevent being repetitive, might have failed, but at least I tried. As for last name first, personal second, trying to respect original source material (yes feel free to laugh, trying to respect it, and doing this story) and culture it is from. Once again, I tried.

10\. Izuku's body and schlong, why dude, why? O.k., mainly inspired by the many adult fics out there that was Izuku getting with the ladies, a lot of ladies, I mean come on, is there any lady he hasn't got with in a fic yet? (Actually I don't think the telescope girl for the provisional exams have gotten with him yet). He works out, doesn't bulk up, and he tones up…so point in physical description, as for his equipment, once again from those stories, he has protagonist penis. Something so big, that it does not match his personality. I disagree, those that are always bragging or yelling about how manly (sorry kirishima), or big they are usually overcompensating. Those that keep quiet, usually surprise you. And let's face it, in canon he is always in baggy type clothes, nothing tight to show off body. The only times he has been seen topless are: scream at beach (only all might see him), 1st battle training, half-exposed, only Bakugo immediately see him, everyone else on cameras, zoomed out, and he goes directly to nurse office after his fight, so no one sees him. Pool episode, technically not canon, Two Heroes movie, technically not canon, and also far away from everyone so don't get to see him (except for Melissa), Summer training camp in outdoor bath (only men, don't care, part of culture), taking Kota to Mandalay, (she's a grown adult and hero, she not gonna be after a kid, especially when her nephew is needing to be taken care of, and she mostly has her back to Midoriya) and post fight with Muscalar until Bakugo is captured, most who see him are guys, don't care, during villain attack, higher priority survive, when near Uraraka, being held in shoji's arms, he covered, and once again higher priorities, seen by Himiko…ok, she actually looks and likes, but likes the fact he damaged more)

11\. The story was so rushed, things don't get resolved this fast! Yep, most likely true, I don't have the time or ability to properly spread this out and give it the respect it deserves, like I said, just how I kinda of think of stuff, to try and get it written done.

12 WHY YOU DO THAT URARARKA? WHY DID YOU WOMAN IN FRIDGE HER? Ok, fridge part first, throughout story Izuku believes it is willing that she did with Bakugo, only at the last minute(?) did he find out, and his snap was more of disgust at himself for his actions, and disgust at Bakugo for doing it. Not really purpose of Woman in Fridge syndrome, For what happened to Uraraka, I never fully stated what happened, I might have implied, but never right out and said it. Mainly due to the murky mess that topic actually is. Does it happen? Yes, It is tramatic? Yes. My personal belief for people who do that? Execution. Is it usually done by someone they know? Yes Do they get over it so fast? Depends on person, but usually no (once again see point 11). This story in series in going to be only time this is implied, though the event will still happen, it is up to whatever you believe for the reasoning it does happen in the rest of the chapters?

12b. further issues for number 12. As for explanation about why she said the things, only way I could come up with her WILLINGLY saying that ABOUT HER BEST FRIEND AND CRUSH, especially as it set after provisional exam. You don't have major feelings for someone, decide to push them down, and then talk about them like stated above, during sex with someone else. ALL WITHIN ABOUT 4-6 HOURS. If you can, then you are a betrayer, maybe of yourself and of the other person, who has trust in you, even if not in physical relationship of the intimate type.

12C. more further issues from number 12. Like I said in AN1, I hate Kacchaco, it makes me sick. I can only barely tolerate it in alternate universes that start before story prime, and usually not even then. There is a definitive line that is drawn where it goes past acceptability, and that is final exams, once Uraraka is made aware of her feeling, the possibility of going after someone else is problematic. Main reason I don't like this, is the fact I do not believe that Bakugo would actually want Uraraka for herself, he would want her to take her away from Izuku, and as a means of hurting him. The only ways I see Uraraka going for Bakugo, is being tricked, lied, or forced too. The interactions people use as basis of ship, (1) Bakugo calling her by her name…..ONCE, ONLY ONCE….he's called Kirishima his last name a lot more. (2) Her saying he would be upset if students went to rescue him….SPEAKING TRUTH, he would barely tolerate Pro-Heroes saving him, and like I said, just barely, luckily kirishima is there to save him…..thats 2 points being used for kacchacco that seems more kiribaku, (3) short side story where Uraraka talks to Bakugo, saying she understands him…SHE WENT TO TALK WITH HIM FOR THE BENEFIT OF IZUKU, NOT BAKUGO, then there are two points from Two Heroes movie, which are non-canon (though I would not mind if it becomes canon). (4) One, there outfits are matching, especially the flower print….BULLSHIT, lots of outfits have similar or matching designs, does not mean people are together (yes, I know animated show, where things have to be drawn, and may be clues to things, but point still stands), also BAKUGO did not even get his own suit, he would not have had a chance to coordinate outfits, his suit was BOUGHT AND BROUGHT by KIRISHIMA, who somehow knows Bakugo's measurements well enough that he can buy an outfit that perfect fits him (not even going to touch on fact that apparently Baku and Kiri are sharing a room, with one bed ((yes, might just have been visiting the others room, hence why not really touching))….sounds like another point for kiribaku vs kachocco, (5) he saved her on the roof, he doesn't save anyone. BULLSHIT, it was the nearest enemy from where he exited, and he wanted to destroy it, her being saved was just a coincidence. And I am not going to count the: they were dancing at the end, in the ballroom, or the he caught her and carried her in his arms, bridal style. Neither of those things happened in the movie, I watched movie REPEADETLY and did not see these scenes, I think this is part of that Mandala Effect where people believe things to be true, but they actually are not. If anyone wants to disagree and say those are in the movie, please give me time stamp and I will gladly check.

13 I didn't enjoy it, never reading anything by you again! Sorry you didn't like it and that's your prerogative, , but this was mainly written by me, for me, and just felt like putting it out for others to see. Other stories won't be like this one, and might be more enjoyable to you, but if not, I hope you find something more suitable to you tastes.

14 ok, you have me intrigued. When next chapter, or different story coming out? No clue, I don't have a set schedule to write things out, I do it when the mode strikes me. This took me about 2 weeks to right, though not consecutive days. I go from writing only one hour, and feel done, to 8 hours (dear god where did the time go), not sure going to do the next chapter, or write one of the other ideas. Feel free to follow/favorite to know when next one pops up, or just luck back on my page later.

15\. I have suggestion for you, how about _? Thank you for suggestion, if I like it I might use it. If not, then I apologize, this also goes for story ideas. Though point 14 is activated for this point also.

I appreciate you for reading this, and making it all the way to the end. I do hope you enjoyed it.

i 


	2. Chapter 2 Doctor is In

DISCLAIMER: If you think I own My Hero Academia, I have the number of a very good psychologist for you. My Hero Academia is a Shonen Jump publication, so they probably own the rights, along with the Creator, Horikoshi, with a few other companies out there that have a stake in this horse race. I am against equestrian athletic sports, unless performed by a blue, winged, and owned by a completely different set of people, horse, with a multi-colored hair style, so I am not involved with My Hero. Except as a person who completely enjoys it.

Warning 1: Violence ahead, beware.

Warning 2: bad implications.

Warning 3: Language.

Warning 4: Bakugo.

Warning 5: still not professional or amateur writer, reader discretion advised

Warning 6: Character "Spoilers", be sure to have tissues.

Warning 7: LONG fic, many pages, (it got away from me, but needed to be done, sorry)

Deku No More:

Chapter 2: The Doctor is in.

Many paths are available to one's life, all it takes is a decision, and you go from the known, to the unknown. In this path, the life of one Izuku Midoriya changes again. Progressing in this, let's say, timeline, It is once again the night after the provisional exam, and he does receive a video that yells betrayal here too. However, instead of letting justifiable anger rule him, and deciding to remove himself from the pain, even if temporarily…not getting the confession, comfort, justice, and reconciliation one would expect…..he goes for self-delusional forgiveness.

Midoriya convinces himself that he did not actually see what he thought he saw, and if he did, it must have been some sort of trick. After all, why would his friend, Uraraka, do that, or say that? It must have been an illusion, or wait, didn't he just fight a person who could change shape, and pretended to be Uravity. Yes, that must have been it (even though his instincts from the exam, the same ones who helped figure out the imposter, are yelling it is true). OH wait, Kacchan has liked playing with computers, they have those programs where you can create things. He must have been bored, or used this as a way to calm down from failing the exam, and decided to mess with me, just like old times.

The hero trainee keeps going, thinking that well, it would be nice if his two friends got together like that (feeling a squeeze in his heart). After all, there is no reason they shouldn't be together. Maybe it's a one-time deal, yes that's it emotions are running wild, things happen. It's ok that it went this way. After all, Ochako wouldn't really mean those things, she made the name Deku a happy thought…not wait was in that video. Hey, she just played along…hoping it made him happy.

Izuku finally decided to pretend he never got it. The next day walked with Uraraka to class, desperately suppressing the images that popped up in his head. Laughed off the inappropriate comments Bakugo yelled at him….what did he know, right? Nothing bad happened, it's all A O.K. It's all right, one could even say it's All Might, forcibly chuckling at the bad dad joke. His classes were still his classes, his friends still his friends….nothing had changed.

He believed that until about two weeks later, when he got another video…..then a third, a fourth. These videos just happening to coincide with big events in his life. Happy moments….internship with Nighteye….video. Sad moments, Meeting Eri for the First time….video, conflicting moments….Hero meeting…video. Successfully rescuing Eri, and death of Nighteye…..video. The day of the cultural festival, he finally defeated a villain by himself. No help, just him. Recognizing that his life could have turned out that way (but didn't due to All Might), and watching Eri, (who he has her call him Izuku, instead of Deku…since he is having recent troubles with the name), get the traces of Overhaul out of her system. A really banner day, a great day past all the recent hardships, a day to reinvigorate the soul…..video.

The fifth video, he couldn't deny it any longer.

It hurt, he accepted it was happening, he had lost a friend, again..to Bakugo…again.

And worse….she was pretending to still be his friend, like she wasn't stabbing him the back.

HE

WAS

DONE.

It is said, one bad day can destroy your life, can make you go insane.

This was his day.

He stopped suppressing all his darkness, his anger at both of them, at himself, at the world at large. His feelings of inadequacy, his desire for vengeance, a want to hurt others…just like he's been hurt. He let it all out in private, let it consume him, change him.

And he came out different.

Gone was the naivety, the unparalleled belief in the goodness of others.

Gone was the self-loathing, he was not the problem….but he knew what was.

Gone was the immediate need to self-sacrifice, replaced with measured response of needed application, sacrifice is necessary….but it doesn't always have to be me.

No longer was he a bright ray of sunshine, a cinnamon roll, know he was a cold flame, the type that freezes and burns at the same time.

He still will be a hero, for those that truly need it. For those that don't, well you get the ones that are available.

He is not going to be an Anti-Hero, a Villain, or even an Anti-Villain. He will be the Grey Hero, the one who takes all viewpoints and paths, and does what is necessary….even if it's not liked by most.

He was no longer Deku, the worthless, and he had a plan to prove it.

And if there is anything you never want to do….It's give Izuku Midoriya time to plan, especially if it's against you.

Step one of plan. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.

The secretly former Deku continued with his friendships he had made, and kept Uraraka on as a "friend". If she was going to pretend to be his friend while being a betrayer, then he can reciprocate. He also offered a "peace" offering to Bakugo, he stopped calling him Kacchan. What both of them didn't realize, was yes, he stopped calling Bakugo his childhood nickname, and was friendly to Uraraka…..but he never called them by name either, neither first, last or hero name was uttered from his mouth. He always spoke to them as "you" "he" "she" "they" "them", or any other non-personal designates.

He also watched his other friends and classmates, trying to determine who was an actual friend, or potential enemy. Automatically everyone in the "Bakusquad" was labeled as enemies, though kept them with their names….no need to clue others in. There were just a few people he did keep in friend status, for they could never betray him…his mother, All Might, Gran Torino, Mirio Togato, and Eri. Each of these have gone above others to help him and support him, he once would have put Ochako here, but circumstances have changed.

As for the ones mentioned, Eri was too young to really betray, Gran was too old to care about deceit, Mirio was focusing on learning to be quirkless (something Izuku had special knowledge about), his Mother Inko (once she had not supported him, but has worked to be forgiven, and Izuku knew, no matter what, a mother will love their child), and All Might, his "savior" the one who granted the young man the powers he needed. If anything, Izuku felt as if he might be betraying them, and did his best to find ways to not hurt them. Midoriya did add two others to this list, but it was not time to reveal such information.

Step two. Knowledge is power.

Midoriya was always smart, but he had been neglecting this aspect of himself. He once again started his Hero Analysis Notebooks, except this time, they had a different focus. Once he made them as a way to appreciate the heroes, how their quirks worked, how to improve them, and strategies they would use. This time he looked at if they were worthy of being heroes, if they were solutions to ills of the world, or contributors. How their quirks work and improvements he kept, but also added how to disrupt and circumvent them. As for the strategies, he broke them down to the tiniest details, and found the flaws. He built upon them and would perfect the techniques these heroes used, and then came with counter strategies. Better an ounce of prevention, then a pound of cure.

He also buckled down in his studies, and added more to his plate. Izuku started studying Anatomy and Physiology, learning how a body actually works. Finding out how muscle groups, bone structures, and pressure points all interacted made him feel like he had truly been wasting his potential. He had been going about everything like a bull in a china shop, literally "smashing" everything in his way. With the knowledge he acquired, he became more efficient, a lot more streamlined in his movements, turning away from the brute force methods, and focus on precision. He became so adept at this new aspect that a friend said he acted like a doctor. He liked the sound of that.

Support items and technology became another avenue to Midoriya decided to pursue. Thinking about how many classmates were close to powerless, or complete incompetents, without the helps from the gadgets they get made him reevaluate the field. Upon further thought, he came to the conclusion he fell into that category, especially after receiving so much trauma to his arms. An extra benefit of going to the support classrooms to try and learn this part of the hero field was that it was a safe space for him, Bakugo was too full of himself to care about equipment, and Uraraka had an aversion to going there, or more specifically to a certain person there.

Deciding to learn the different materials, processes, and components, he went to the expert he knew, Mei Hatsume, who just so happened to be the person Uraraka wanted to avoid. She had basically became his personal supporter, coming up with equipment and devices to help him, even when he did not know he needed help. Talking with her expanded his mind to points Midoriya was not even aware existed. He actually came to enjoy being around Mei, she was so straight forward about everything, that he knew she would never betray him. He considered her a friend, and brought her into the plan, and the reasoning behind it. To say she was furious was to say salt water tastes bad, and she fully agreed to help him in any way possible. She provided support items, training items, a confidant, and eventually, a balm for his heart.

One final thing Izuku went on to think about is that knowledge shared is knowledge wasted, when it could be used by the enemy. He hid his new abilities, keeping to fourth place in academic standing, still using shoot style for hero work, and downplayed his knowledge of heroes, including his classmates. This even included keeping the videos he had gotten, and new ones he kept getting, a secret…..until the time is right.

Step Three. A sound mind is nothing without a sound body.

Reading through the medical texts, Izuku made one big discovery. HE REALLY SCREWED UP. The body can only take so much damage before it is inoperable. He didn't quite believe it when the doctor's originally told him about his ligaments, but humored them in changing his style. He wishes he could go back in time and slap his dumbass self, both for thinking that and getting in this predicament in the first place. The major cause for his body's damage, his quirk, and his usage of it.

Even with all the knowledge he gained, and strides towards being a more precision based fighter, he did not progress far enough. A singular moment of loss of control could destroy him, or a surprise by his quirk could set him back.

OH boy, did his quirk surprise him. During a training exercise, he developed access to another quirk, one that let black tendrils sprout from his arms. When it first activated, it went out of control, and only through the quick thinking of a temporary classmate, Hitoshi Shinso, was Midoriya able to rein in the power. The quirk activation was definitely a surprise, but more surprising was the fact he could communicate with the previous One for All users, or more appropriately they could talk with him.

Once again, remembering knowledge is power, he read up on meditation techniques, and upon implementing them, final reached a breakthrough. While in a deep trance, he could actually converse with the Vestiges. Originally they were not happy with his new world view, but after many debates, came around to his side. Because he was able to chat with the quirk ghosts, he learned the special circumstances of the powers they left behind.

Armed with the knowledge, he now had to develop his body to handle it. Remembering the fight against Overhaul with Eri tied to his back, the use of 100% taunted him with the feeling. Izuku knew he had to get to that point again, without the use of the Rewinder. Talking with Mei about this, she modified the weights the teachers used for the Final Exams, and gave them to Midoriya. The constant weight helped him progress a little more, but not enough. He started going out at night more often to train, to the bewilderment of his classmates. The increase in scheduling for training and the weights helped boost his abilities.

Splitting his focus between his new quirks and his body, Izuku felt he was stalled. Mei helped him see his mistake, noticing how much electricity he was releasing around his body when he powered up. To her, it looked like we was wasting so much energy, that he wasn't able to charge up properly. Midoriya was stunned by the simple observation, and focused keeping the green lightning in his body, instead of as a colorful side effect. The basic change caused a major improvement, by jumping his power availability from 35% which he had trained it up so far, to a whopping 75%, at maximum before pain settled in. Izuku was actually happy for once, and expressed it with a kiss to Mei. Shocked by his actions, he started to back track and apologize, but the quirky inventor had other plans….needless to say their relationship was kept secret, for the time being.

Step four. Power corrupt, but you control the power, not the other way around.

Izuku knew the arrogance of the powerful, he had felt it his whole life…as a victim of it. Now that he was powerful, he would stop and revaluate everything he was doing, and if he was veering off his path, would work to correct it. Using meditation, he did see where he was becoming a mix of Stain and Overhaul, and this scared him. First thing he did after that reveal, was go talk with Eri, and apologize.

Eri was confused why Mr. Izuku started to cry and apologize to her. He explained he was changing and felt like he was changing into the bad man from her past. The little girl asked how, and upon hearing his methods and why (as gently and kid friendly as possible), told him there was a big difference. Mr. Izuku was trying to help, not control, people. He also was not going to force his beliefs on others, he was going to state the problem, and let them come with solutions. Only time he would force things, was one on one, and only when it was absolutely needed. He wanted to heal, not cure. A subtle difference, but one all the same. She promised to always like him, and knew he would never be as bad as her fake father.

He also made sure to socialize with his classmates, even though he was evaluating them. Whenever they invited him to hang out, he always accepted. Needing to see how teenagers actually lived, allowed him to view his actions, and make adjustments to his plan. Midorya also spent more time with his mother, thinking she was a little lonely since moving to the Dorms. She was, and every time he visited there was joy brought to her heart. Inko Midoriya acted as a grounding post for Izuku's darkest thoughts, He did not want to go full Machiavelli, but needed to use some of the teachings, and these actions tempered him.

Final step. A place and time for everything.

When Midoriya first conceived of his plan, he picked the date he felt would be most perfect to present his changed persona, the sports festival. During that time frame, all previous steps were to be done. Nearly impossible, but he was used to warping the odds.

However, Izuku knew he would not be able to secure the festival as an unveiling showcase. He would need help, and thus he went to the one person he felt would be able to understand and help implement the conclusion of the plan, Principal Nezu. One month prior to the event, Midoriya had a closed doors meeting the unknown animal educator. Presenting all his facts, training, learning, and reasoning, including sending him a copy of all the videos he had been receiving for the last months.

Incensed by what this man in a boy's body went through under his watch, Nezu listened to the Inheritors proposal. The fact that the young man did not just demand changes to fit his plan impressed the dog-bear-mouse animal. The hero trainee asked for very reasonable changes in the program, including ones that had precedent. He also offered a challenge to the principal. If he was able to succeed in certain objectives, Midoriya would be allowed some special compensation.

The High Spec quirk user activated said ability, trying to pick apart any reason not to all this, but was not able to, the young gentleman in front of him had covered all bases and loopholes. Impressed by the teenager, he pledged support, and even offered an internship to help refine his methods. Thankful for the backup, Midoriya had to refuse the internship, for if the plan succeeded, the opportunity would not be available to be utilized. Here was the second friend he was able to add, for no one messes with the principal, or his charges, and gets away with it.

One week prior to the festival, Izuku brought all his trusted ones together for a meeting. The only one not attending was Eri, due to the sensitive nature of the discussion to be had, but also not wanting to tip off her temporary guardian, Shouto Aizawa, the pro hero Erasurehead. The male Midoriya laid everything out, and waited for the reactions. He did not have to wait long, and the reactions were about what he expected.

Mei and Nezu, who already knew the plan, just affirmed everything he said when the others doubted. They also felt their disgust due to situation rise again, internally promising that he won't ever be alone again, and the betrayers will pay.

Mirio Togata, the once permeable hero, had a very hard time with this information. Too have it all laid out in front of him like this made him sick. Yes, since losing his quirk he had to adapt to a normal, quirkless, life but the animosity he had dealt with due to his new status was nearly overwhelming. When he thought about what is former Kohei went through his entire life like this, he finally lost his battle against sickness, and ran to restroom to vacate his stomach. Walking back in the group he started to question his own friends, especially Nejiere, who almost never stopped singing the praises of the gravity girl. Did she not know….or did she know and approved? This would lead him to many a nightmare in the future.

Gran Torino and All Might were the hardest ones to convince. Since they both had been Pro Heroes for a longtime, they had seen and dealt with a multitude of issues. The way this latest successor was talking felt more All for One, than One for All. Heck, All Might thought the world was a better place since he had been the Number One Hero and Symbol of Peace. Pointing out it was really just crimes he dealt with, and not social ills, hurt the retired hero. It wasn't until Midoriya looked at both his mentors and relayed a message did they finally accept. The message was "Toshinori, Sorahiko, the kid is right. He is still smiling, but his smile is now different. Trust him" it was delivered while Izuku was floating. Recognizing that they had never given their true names to the boy, and recognizing the 7th quirk inheritor's power, finally broke down and accepted reality. Apologizing to the young man, they swore to help.

Inko Midoriya was beyond furious. Having lived the life she had, as a mother of a quirkless child, Momma Midoriya knew a lot of the pains her son had dealt with. But apparently he hid more than she realized. Her quirk accidently got awakened due to this, and went from attracting small things, to full blown telekinesis. Everyone found this out when they were suddenly in a tornado of household items. Jumping and getting his mother in a hug, Izuku was able to talk his mother down. Once everything settled again, Ms. Midoriya decided to reveal a truth she had hidden from her son. His father was not working in America to support them, he had left when Izuku's quriklessness was discovered. Hearing this Izuku felt empty, like he already knew, but it just helped drive another nail into the coffin of his trust of most people. Mother and son looked at each other, and knew the other would always be there, they had went through too much now to ever be separated again.

A week later

It was time. The players knew their lines. The die was cast. The stage was set. It was time for the show.

And on the day of the sports festival, the curtain rose on many people living a happy life, but by the time the curtain falls, their lives would be drastically changed.

+Scene and style break+

In the group locker room of class 1-A, the students were doing some last minute prepping. Some were trying to focus on what they needed to do, others were thinking about all that they had been through, while some others talked about nothing at all. Only three people were not participating in this hype fest. The first one was Fumikage Tokoyami, our resident edgelord, he figured nothing would matter at this point and would just do what he could. The second was Shoto Todoroki, the half and half quirk user. Even though he had gotten more social throughout the year, he was more comfortable being quiet and stoic. While he watched his classmates, his eyes kept traveling to the third person, his friend Izuku Midoriya, and was very worried. Midoriya is known for being a worrier, and when he gets it bad, starts mumbling, but here he is calm and collected. It is as if he does not care if he is going to lose, or he knows he is going to win.

Midoriya notices Todoroki, smirks a little, and walks over to his friend. "its fine my friend. I just have a lot of stuff working out for me right now. But you could help me out a little. I might need a favor from you, and if that's the case, I'll mention that nickname you gave yourself at the hospital after Stain. Thanks buddy." And proceeds to walk off, leaving a more bewildered teen than before.

The time finally arrived and all the year classes had walked out on the field to start the festival. Up on the judges podium stood All Might, in his skinny form people know now him as. He was going to be the referee this year. Some people had raise concerns about possible favoritism, but the former number 1 pointed out that at this point everyone has a favorite, whether they admit or not. Objections were withdrawn

"Welcome to the 2nd years Sports Festival," announced All Might, "This year is promising to be a true spectacular. We will be changing things up a little this year, and it starts right now. Katsuki Bakugo, please come up on stage."

The explosive teen just grinned, and walked up onto the podium, feeling he is going to get his proper respect.

"Young Bakugo, as the winner of the First Year Sports Festival, you will not be participating in any events!"

"WHAT?" yelled the psychotic blonde, while a few people in the group of students breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's correct my boy. You see since you were number one last year, you don't need to go through the eliminations for the rest. You are already slotted to be one of two fighters in final fight of the tournament this year. Everyone else will be competing for that one spot to fight against you. For you see, once you reach Number One, you are there until someone works up the ladder to supplant you. That is what we are representing this year." The retired hero proclaimed.

"Oh, that makes sense, I'm already the best, and these extras just have to try and see if they can match me? Ha, suck it losers!" the sweaty jerk yelled, getting some serious rumbling.

"Also, you will not be giving the athletes pledge this year, The speaker will be the student who all the teachers feel as improved the most since the previous event. That person is Izuku Midoriya, please come up here."

"DEKU! WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN? IT'S A SHITSTAIN LOSER, AND A COMPLETE USELESS PIECE OF GARBAAGE." Ranted Bakugo.

Ignoring the temper tantrum of his "childhood friend", Midoriya made his way up the stage and to All Might. Ready to give his speech, looked out over the crowd, and smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to this prestigious event. Here you will see displays of powers, interesting strategies, and feats of strength that you might think is impossible. You will not leave here today without a new perspective on life, and what it means to be a hero! I hope you enjoy the presentations, as we the athletes will do the best we can." Spoke the green haired teen, completely flooring his classmates as each and everyone one of them went "THAT'S MIDORIYA?"

All Might got the microphone back and waited until his pupil joined his class. Before the questioning could begin on the young man, All Might spoke "Thank you Young Midoriya, that was truly inspiring. But let's start with the first event. Last year, we had an obstacle course that represented the challenges a hero might face to get to an emergency. This year is similar, but not the same. The first event will be a race. All students competing will run the outside of the stadium as fast as they can, and the 1st 40 contestants back will progress to the next round. This is to illustrate the need to reach a disaster as fast as possible. Quirks are allowed, and as long as you do not directly attack a fellow student, anything goes."

The students readied themselves for the race, some remembering the previous year and tried to spread out a little. Midoriya just started bouncing up and down, getting some strange looks.

"Bang" went the starting pistol, and all hell broke loose.

The ones not remembering the lesson last year crowded the tunnel again, while the others started looking for a different way past. They could not use the same tactics as last year, as the tunnel ceiling had been dropped down to only about a foot above the tallest students head.

Midoriya, finally finished his preparations, did a hop, skip, and jump, and when he landed on that last jump created a huge crater surrounding him, knocking many students on the ground. The landing boosted his jump he was working towards, and pushed off the ground. Going up, going up, and literally jumping over the stadium wall to clear the tunnel, surprising everyone. Clearing the building, he came straight down and landed at the exit of the tunnel, making an even bigger crater, one would almost call it a pit, before sprinting off and continuing the race.

A few students started yelling fowl, but All Might interrupted, "Completely legal. He did not use his abilities directly at anyone, it was just ramifications from his use. And there is never a thing known as a straight race to an emergency, something can and will come up, and you need to be able to come up with a solution in a second to deal with it."

Many of class 1-A were momentarily paralyzed with shock, yes they knew the green haired teen was strong, BUT nothing like this. Heck, most did not even see his tell-tell sign of using his quirk, the signature green lightning. Shaking the surprise off, the students who could replicate the feat, by flying or such, went the same route as Izuku. Many of the general and support students saw just what ONE kid from hero course did and dropped out right then and there, finally clearing the tunnel for the rest of the students still participating to get through.

At this point Midoriya was already a fourth of the way finished with the race, but slowed down some. The spectators thought he had just ran out of steam, being too flashy at the beginning. This let two main contenders for speed to catch up with Izuku. One was Todoroki, who was using both of his sides at the same time, using his ice to make a path for him to slide on, and his fire as a boost to propel him forward. The other was Tenya Idia, the resident speedster of the school, with a legacy to keep as a one of the fastest heroes out there.

When his two friends caught up to him, Midoriya smiled at both, gave them encouragement about how well they are doing, and bid them farewell. With a simple salute, the young powerhouse MOVED, not just starting to run faster, one second he was between the two competitors, the next second he was at the tunnel leading to the finish line. This movement covered half the track. Izuku calm walked to finish line and was proclaimed winner of the first event, 15 minutes later the second place finisher crossed the line, being one extremely confused bi-elemental lad.

After some time, everyone that wanted too finished the race, only differences from previous years was the placements of people crossing the finish line, and 2 people that didn't make it. One of which was Hitoshi Shinso, who had already joined the hero course and didn't need to prove himself again, since he was going to be an underground hero. The other was Minoru Mineta, who just was not fit enough to finish the course.

During the gap of time, many people came up to Izuku asking about how he accomplished his win. He just waved them off, and said he had been training a lot and found some new tricks, but not ones he can use very often. Some asked if how he was able to do it without the use of his quirk, since they didn't see the lightning. With a cheeky grin, he would only answer, "Are you sure you didn't see it, I mean I had to have used my quirk, didn't i?"

After everything had settled down from the first event, All Might spoke up, "AMAZING performances everyone, I truly believe we have some serious talent in this generation. Well now on to the second event, this event will express the view point of working with a specific partner, like a sidekick or a true duo-partnership, and yes I said duo, meaning teams will only be made of 2 people. It will also be about how an injury can ruin your career if not careful, something I know fully well. This will be like the provisional license exam, for those that don't know, it is sort of an elimination dodgeball scenario. Each player will receive a certain amount of "dodgeballs", and you must knock out the other teams, while making sure you don't get "wounded" and have to "quit". These balls will supply a very significant shock, to the point of possibly making you pass out if hit often enough. And these will affect the students that have an electric based quirk also, so no thinking you are getting a pass. Each student will have a "damage counter" tracking how many times you've been shocked. The less shocks, the higher your score for the event. You have 15 minutes to form teams, pick them well. One final thing: only the top two teams will continue to next event"

Almost like clockwork, as if they had traveled back in time one year, there was a cry of "Deku!" Izuku turned his head towards one of two people who ever called him that, when not in hero mode. Uraraka came up to the green haired one and asked, "Wanna be partners, Deku. It's just like last year, where we should team up with friends."

Midoriya, grimacing, answered, "Your right, we should team up with friends. So why are asking me?"

Floored, the bubbly girl responded, "Deku, that's not funny. We are friends, and have been since school started."

"Actually, no we haven't. I have tolerated you for the last few months due to what you did. If you want an explanation, make it to third round, and when we meet for battle, we will have a little chat. But you know, I will help you out a little." Izuku commented. Looking around he found Todoroki, "Hey Hand Crusher. You mind teaming up with the gravity girl." Shoto looked between his two friends, and nodded, not knowing what else to do. It also would let him see why Uraraka was on the verge of a panic attack, or breaking down in tears.

"Good, he will help you. I wish you luck. And I will take your advice, and go team up with someone I truly consider a friend. MEI, you ready." Called out the polar opposite of his "normal" personality teen.

Hatsume popped up out of nowhere, answering "Yep, just waiting for you to call. And I got the perfect baby for this, honey."

Hearing this, Ochako felt black smoke coming from her ears, unable to process what has been going on. First Deku saying not friends, helping her get a partner, challenging her to be in the next event, and having Hatsume of all people as his partner, and her calling him honey…..gravity has crashed.

After the fifteen minutes were up, the teams went to get fitted with the damage counters and the electroballs. When All Might mentioned that "each student will receive a certain amount of dodgeballs" was that it was based on reverse placement in finishing the race. This meant that fortieth got one ball, and Mr. First Place got 40 balls. Now, most would think having more ammunition would be a good thing, but just think on how one would care 40 balls, all about the size of a softball. Once again the U.A. Teachers putting a spin on how dangerous being in first place could be.

Izuku Midoriya actually did not mind getting those 40 electroballs, cause he partnered with Mei, who built a storage tank to hold all there ammunition, (just for reference, she came in 20th, so they had a total of 60 balls. Prepared for the second task, Mei and Izuku went off to one side of the field to set up their attack base.

"ALL RIGHTY! All participants are decked out with their equipment and have gone to their starting positions. Let's get this party started." All Might announced, and then blew the whistle to start the event.

As soon as the whistle blew, chaos reigned again. Teams were haphazardly being eliminated left and right with almost no sense of reason. Only one team did not attack yet, though people were coming to attack them, this being the 1st place team. Midoriya was not worried in the least. Right before people would get in range of throwing the eliminating spheres, black tendrils sprouted from the ground and built a dome over Mei and Izuku. Startled by this, some teams still proceeded to continue their aggression towards the dome, but every time the dome was hit….nothing happened, except for the spheres to bounce off, not giving a discharge.

Ten minutes into the battle, a noise came out of the dome, and people looked as two vacuum hoses extended from the top of the dome, and a small exhaust pipe left from the back. Any spheres that got near the dome got sucked up, and disappeared. This lasted for another five minutes. At that time there were only about 4 teams left, not counting the Hatdoriya team. It was at this point the true battle started.

Hearing a deep rumbling, the few remaining teams looked over at the dome, suddenly it blasted out of the ground. At the apex of the leap, the dome disappeared revealing Mei and Izuku, both with back packs, which had two tubes coming out of it leading to some form of air cannon in each hand. Having stockpiled ammunition, the two teens proceeded to rain hell from above, pumping out 5 balls per blast per cannon, leading to 20 balls fired each volley. Two of the remaining teams were instantly knocked out, leaving 2 teams, surprisingly one of them being Todoroki and Uraraka. Making a decision, the other team was targeted, and eliminated.

"And that's game. We have our winners. Team 1 of Midoriya and Hatsume, with all their points, they did not get hit once, so they place first in this event. Team 2 of Todoroki and Uraraka, with barely any points left. These four contestants will be going to the third event. It will be a small tournament, with only 3 battles, 2 first round bouts, then the winners of that to the next round. Whoever wins that last matchup will be going on to fight young Bakugo for the chance to be the winner of the sports festival. We will be taking a 30 minute break, to prepare the arena, and allow everyone to get some refreshments" exclaimed All Might, doing a quick thought "Mr. Midoriya, my boy, you are progressing in your plan nicely, just get to that fight with Bakugo, and your little deal with Nezu activates, this will be interesting."

During the break, Midoriya disappeared. Everyone was trying to find him, to find out what the hell is going on. This was not the cinnamon roll of class 1-A, and people wanted answers. None more so than Ochako, she was confused, upset, heartbroken, and a fair bit angry. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. Yes, he said he will answer when they met in battle, but that's not guaranteed. And she felt that this was a more private conversation that needs to be had. Unfortunately, she was not able to find them by the time the break ended. Hoping to be matched against him to get the answers, the gravity girl went to see the brackets.

"Welcome Back! I hope you all got the nutrients you needed. Because you are going to need them. This mini-tournament looks like it will be one heck of a doosey. And let's not forget the final fight after this. Just thinking of the one contestant we know that is in it, it promises to be explosive. Now the first round matches will be "Uraraka vs. Hatsume" and "Midoriya vs. Todoroki", Battle one combatants, please make your way to the Arena" announced All Might.

Looking at the matchups, Izuku turned to his company and asked, "Mei, did you have anything to do with the match ups?"

"Maybe?" responded the pick dreadlock girl

"MEI?"

"Ok, yes I did. I know you want to deal with Uraraka here, but you getting her in first round is anticlimactic, you getting me first round means she will fight Todoroki, and you know she would lose. Also, I want to take a crack at her. I won't impede your plan, after a few blows I will concede so she can move forward." The support student pointed out.

"Sigh, good points. But try not to hurt her too badly." The green bean accepted.

"What, not going to wish for me not to get hurt, that's painful" she replied, acting like she was about to cry.

"Mei, I know you can take her, I've seen what you can do. You are going to take her by surprise and mop the floor with her. Just don't get carried away, all right." The hero course student.

"I'll try not to, see you after the fight cutie." The lass teased as she left.

Uraraka walked to the arena thinking, "Damn, I didn't get Deku. I hope he gets past Todoroki, but last year he couldn't. Don't think like that, Deku is a lot better now than then. I just have to make it past this round. It will be simple. Mei's not a fighter, yeah she has gadgets galore, but none of them can stand up to my zero gravity quirk. Also, this might help me calm down a little, get some frustration out. Her with Deku? Maybe she will slip up and give me some info. Oh, I'm at the stage already, time to Focus."

"Here is our first combatant, the Zero Gravity girl, Uraraka Ochako." Announced All Might, "and now just waiting for her opponent, and yes here she comes, Mei Hatsume from the support course." Pointing to the air.

Looking where he was pointing Ochako saw Mei….FLYING. Yes she had that Air Jet Pack from 1st year, but the way she is moving would be beyond that device. "OK, yeah I have a little bit of a problem with her, but I have to see if she can incorporate that into my hero outfit. That would be so helpful."

Touching down on her side of the Field, Mei lifted her goggles and looked over at her opponent, so ready to start the fun.

"Are both fighters ready?"

"YES"

"NO"

"OK lets….wait what?" Sprouted All Might, looking at the pinked inventor since she said No.

"Mei spoke up, "I am not ready yet, give me 30 seconds", and walked to the edge of arena, and proceeded to take off every single item of equipment she had, including her infamous goggles. Yes, Mei did not have any babies with her.

Walking back to starting position, "Now I am ready"

"Well then, BEGIN!" started the perplexed judge,

"Oh this is going to be easier than I thought, giving up her items made this easy for me" thought Uraraka, as she charge the other girl, reaching out to grab her, and possible activate her quirk. However, next thing she knew she was laying face down on the ground with her arm behind her back. And heard, in a mocking tone, "Gunhead Martial Arts"

Letting go of her opponent, Mei stood up, "Come on GB, that was sad. Everyone knows you have to get close to use your quirk, and you brag about being trained by Gunhead. Guess what, that makes it so easy to defeat you. Get up and show me something."

Stunned by getting pinned, by her own technique, Ochako rolled to the side and regained her feet. "How did you do that? And I didn't think you were that strong." She shouted out as she went into a punching combo.

Dodging every strike, Mei answered, "One, you think you're the only that ever trained with Gunhead? Please, many have. I was one of them, and I have trained with him for months….you only had one week. Two, I lug around and move metal and equipment every day, just because I don't workout, that you know of, or in the hero course, does not mean I am not strong."

"Besides, I have a very good training partner. Maybe you know him, Green haired, freckled, loving with all his heart to those deserving, mind like a steel trap, body built by the gods, and don't even get me on his equipment." Taunted the girlfriend of Midoriya.

"You, You Hussy. Don't talk about Deku like that. He would not go for some strumpet like you." Going for an uppercut, Uraraka yelled.

Mei narrowed her eyes, blocked the uppercut and SLAPPED Uraraka, "Why? Because he can have someone like you instead? YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE. And you blew it by betraying him."

Surprised at the slap, Ochako listened to the tirade from the other girl, "I have never betrayed him, I don't know what's going on, or why he says I'm not his friend anymore. I want to know."

"I can't tell if you are lying, or truly don't know, and if it's the later, I really pity you. You think I am not good enough for him, that you are? Go for it. When you fight him next round, if you have any feelings towards him, confess. Hell, I give you permission to kiss him if you really want to. Just know this, I truly love him, and if he decides to go to you, I'll let him. I don't want to hurt him, and if he feels he would be better off with you, then so be. It. Hell if he wanted me to share him with you I would, I love and trust him that much. And for wanting to know, that's his prerogative, I won't take it away from him. Look, I know you have an issue with me, I am fine with that. But know this, I hate you G.B. and it will be only be by his good graces that I would ever change my mind." Exposed Mei, while systematically dismantling the Heroine, landing blow after blow on her, but making sure not to do any lasting damage.

"That's the second time you called me G.B. what with that?" asked Ochako, trying to buy time to figure out a counter strategy.

"Simple really. It stands for Gravity Bitch." Answered Mei as she landed a devastating punch to the other girl's stomach, making her fall to the ground. Looking down at the brown haired girl, "I'm done with you, it's his turn now."

"YO, ALL MIGHT. I concede." Hatsume stated as she walked off the field, causing everyone to come to the conclusion, she could have won if she wanted to.

"Young Uraraka Wins. She will proceed to the next round. Would both combatants for the second battle please head towards the stage" All Might went about, fulfilling his Judge and announcer roles.

Todoroki walked towards the arena just contemplating everything he has witnessed today, "Uraraka lost, plain and simple, but I don't understand how, she is actually one of the better fighters in class. Does it have something to do with Midoriya? Hatsume did partner with him in second round, and they acted like they knew each other's moves. And what was with the favor he asked? I would have expected him and Uraraka to team up, not him asking me to do it. When I asked her, she just kinda shut down and didn't want to talk about it. Midoriya my friend, what is happening to you?"

On the opposite side of the field, the resident deifier of odds was doing is own thinking. "I don't really want to fight Shoto, after everything I have seen, he is a good friend, I do feel bad about keeping things in the dark with him, but had to for operational security. Maybe I can clue him in during the fight? Speaking of fights,….dammit Mei. I had my plan for Uraraka all planned out, now you threw that monkey wrench in there. And the permissions she granted, Oh god my head hurts thinking about it. But I will go ahead and factor those in, it shouldn't interfere with the results I calculated. Time's up, time to get the fight out of the way."

Both combatants entered the ring, and looked to each other. Both worried about the other, not for the physical fight about to be had, but the mental fight the other is dealing with. Realizing sometimes you can tell a person's true heart by exchanging blows, Todoroki pledged to do just that, after all Midoriya did that for him last year. So, when the judge asked if they were ready, both agreed…and the battle started.

"Midoriya!, what is happening? These actions you have taken recently, they are not you. Please explain." Requested the Half-ice user, using that to direct an ice spike at his friend.

"Sorry Shoto, it may not seem like it. But this is me, I am working on something that needs to be done." Replied the green haired student, simply side stepping the spike, and with a simple three hit strike in multiple places, and then with a snap of his fingers, caused the whole thing to break apart. "Oh, and please call me Izuku. I should have given permission a long time ago, your one of the few people I do consider friend."

"Ok, Izuku. But what are you working towards, why? And speaking of friends, what's going on with you and Uraraka?" the half fire user asked, throwing a huge spout of fire at the other one in the ring.

Sighing, Izuku went on, "What's going on with me and Uraraka is somewhat personal, but I swear you will know by the end of the day. And I have a plan to help a lot of people, and you know, a hero's job is to meddle in affairs he doesn't need to and these affairs desperately need to be meddled with, and I can't sit back and do nothing anymore." Casually flicking a single finger, hitting the fire blast with wind pressure, nullifying it. Taking a few more steps towards his classmate, not wanting to rush and finish the fight, but wanting to close the distance to be able to.

"If that's the case, why didn't you tell me? Let me help. I will back you up, no matter what. I owe you so much, but that's not why I want to help. I believe in you, and if you say it needs to be done. So be it." The two element user yelled, blasting both of his powers at once, creating a vacuum between them.

Genuinely smiling at the progress his friend has made, Izuku flipped over the blasts, before he could be hit by the vacuum. As soon as a single toe hit the ground, he sprinted right next to opposing teen. "You have no Idea how sorry I am I couldn't bring you into this earlier. But this way you have plausible deniability, I do have a spot in the plan for you. It depends on you being you after I kick it off. And I hope, if the plan goes to fruition, no one like your father will ever be as powerful as they are now." Midoriya then did a few strategic strikes to other boy's body, not seeming like it did anything, but the powers were cut off.

Shocked at the tiniest peak of the scope of the plan, Shoto felt joy. However, since they were fighting, he went for his next attack…..summoning up his ice powers to do a defensive wall….nothing happened. He went for a fire blast….also nothing. Looking a little scared, he turned towards his friend.

"Yes, those strikes blocked your powers. It is only temporary, I hit nerve clusters that disrupt muscle movements and the signals from your brain to prevent them from activating." Explaining to his friend, to stall a nervous breakdown.

Realizing what just happened, Shoto started to laugh due to his temporarily powerlessness, "Ok, Ok. You got me. I guess this is why Aizawa-Sensei stresses hand to hand combat so much, and I know I can't defeat you in that aspect."….and in a quieter voice, "and if you are sure your plan can prevent another Endeavor, I will back you up with my dying breath."

"Maybe not the next Endeavor, but definitely any others past that one. And I hope to never see you go that far for me, but thank you for being willing." Replied in hush tones himself.

"Fair enough. All Might, I am unable to continue fighting. I Concede." The scared teen announced.

"Izuku Midoriya wins. He will meet Ochako Uraraka in the next round to see who will fight Katsuki Bakugo for first place. There will be a five minute break to all the contestants to rest up." All Might verified.

Izuku reached out for a handshake towards his defeated, but still, friend. He was shocked, when Shoto took the hand, and instead of shaking, used it to pull Izuku into a friendly, almost brotherly hug. Shoto whispered, "Remember I am your man, whenever you need me, for whatever the reason….my brother."

The two males finished their hug, and walked off to their separate tunnels. One with a joyous look on his face, and the other very conflicted. Oddly it was not the victor of the battle with the joy.

After the break, Ochako and Izuku headed to the arena. Both of them feeling very conflicted about this fight, Ochako wanting to find information out, and scared of she will get. Izuku knowing that she deserves what's about to come, but at the same time sad it has come to this. He also had Mei's conversation from after her fight, were she alluded that Uraraka might truly not know why he feels betrayed.

First round was a battle of dislike, the second one being a battle of worry, this one will definitely be a battle of hearts…and whoever won will either have a battle of force…..or a battle of justice.

"The contestants have both made their way to the ring." Announced All Might. "in keeping with the spirt of UA in preparing heroes for the future, one must acknowledge that a battle may break out at any moment, whether you are ready or not. That being said, BATTLE START."

Uraraka looked over the arena and got in fighting stance, calling out "I'm here Deku, just like you asked. So can we talk?"

"That's fine, Ochako. While we talk, let's give these people a show, come at me. I will defend against everything you got. Oh, and don't call me Deku no more, no one is going to call me that, period. Go ahead and call me Izuku, for the time being." The green haired boy said.

Blushing at the somewhat intimacy of first names, Ochako did do as Izuku asked, and came charging at him. Going into some major fighting combos, the girl began to ask "Why? Why do you want me to stop calling you Deku? I've called you that since our first day together. It's a sign of our friendship. And what's up with that me betraying you, I would never do that, ever."

Blocking every strike and kick she made, Izuku replied, "Why? All those things are interconnected, they all have the same reason. You did betray me, and in doing so threw away our friendship. Seems like you're playing a little stubborn, so let me ask you a question to get the truth revealed? You have a crush on anyone, like Bakugo for instance?" he asked, getting a little frustrated at her, and doing some simple strikes back, just so the "show" looks interesting.

Caught off guard by the question, Ochako stammered out, "What? That's not something I feel comfortable talking about, especially here. But why did you choose Bakugo as the example?"

Sighing, Izuku continued his interrogation, "Why not? It is said when two people clash, you can gain insight into their soul? So why not know, it should be simple. And remember, I know Mei suggested you come clean with any feelings you have, so could start there. And why not Bakugo? Don't you have any feelings towards him?"

"Stop bringing up Bakugo. He's a major jerk, and can't stand how he treats people, especially you. Yea, he can fight, but that's about the only thing he can do. Speaking of Mei, what's with that? When did that happen? I can't believe you would be going out with her. Why?" cried out the gravity girl, starting to lose focus in her fighting skills, and just throwing random punches.

"WHY? WHY MEI? Because she was there. She was there when my heart was torn apart, when my soul was crushed. She has worked to mend me back together, for months. It has only been the last three months that we have been together. I have been broken since the provisional exam, ten months ago." Exploded Izuku.

Gasping at the pain she heard from her friend, Ochako responded, "Oh Izuku, I didn't know. I am sorry I wasn't able to tell. What happened? Let me in, I want to be there for you, I need to help you."

"Why do you care? Why does this mean so much to you, huh? Tell the truth, don't lie to yourself or me anymore. WHY DO YOU CARE?" Izuku cried out, heart breaking once more, not understanding why this was hurting him.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, IZUKU MIDORIYA. I HAVE SINCE THE ENTRANCE EXAM. I WANT TO BE WITH YOU, FOREVER." Ochako finally revealed.

Stunned, Izuku took a step or two back, "Love. You love me? i thought you might have had a crush, like others told me you did, but love?" started Midoriya, a little shocked, then anger flared as he continued, "YOU LOVE ME? Then why the hell are you fucking Bakugo? The person you said you can't stand? Why the ever living hell are you with him, WHEN YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME?"

Shell shocked at the anger, and the fact he knows her dark secret. Uraraka fell backwards, looking at her love(?). Unable to do anything but stare at the green haired boy she would dream about, who at this moment was ranting.

"I liked you, a lot. I wanted to ask you out. But finding out about you and Him hurt, and you pretending nothing was going on hurt worse. You keep going back to him, repeatedly, was torture. And the things you did together, THE THINGS YOU SAID WHILE WITH HIM. That's what broke me. You going on about how pathetic I am, while getting rammed by him, and then walking up to me the next day like you hadn't just bad mouthed my entire existence, and doing it multiple times. THAT'S WHAT I CALL BETRAYAL." Bellowed the emotionally blown out boy.

"Ho… do you know? I never talked with anyone about it. I kept trying to forget it ever happened, and don't know why it happened again and again. How do you know?" asked the bewildered young girl.

"How do I know? I know because every time it happened, every special hero moment I had Bakugo would send me a video of you two fucking. I heard your opinion of me from your own damn mouth. And don't say it was just once or twice, I have 20 of the damn videos. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he was going to try and send one tonight." Answered the nearly spent young man.

Uraraka freaked out hearing his reasons, lashing out she jumped up and started striking the nearest thing, hoping to beat away the turmoil and pain she was just exposed to, and was currently feeling. Unfortunately the only thing that was near was Izuku, but he just stood there taking it, not physically hurt in the slightest…..emotionally on the other hand.

The emotionally destabilized gravity user yelled, "No, it can't be true. You're lying. It's impossible." Finally landing a blow with all five of her finger tips on the man in front of her, activating her quirk. However, instead of removing gravity like it normally does for the bubbly up spirited young teen, she awakened the opposite side. Since she was feeling overwhelmed, saddened, depressed, and all the other heavy emotions, her gravity power increased gravity on the young man, causing him to slam into the ground unexpectedly.

Honestly shocked by this turn of events, Izuku looked at Ochako, "I have never lied to you, nor really anyone. I may have not spoken about something, but that was because I couldn't. if you want to take that as a lie of omission, then do so. But I have never purposely lied to you, but I have hidden things."

"Oh my god. I didn't mean to do this. I am so sorry Izuku. I, I don't know how to turn this off." Putting her hands together, Ochako cried out "Release" hoping to end the gravity on her opponent, but it did not work.

"It doesn't matter. One of those hidden things was about to come out anyways, may as well do it now." The quirk inheritor stated. Then with a powerful voice yelled out, "POWER DAMPENERS DISENGAGE. CODE PHRASE LIMIT BREAKER."

With a loud hissing sound, Ochako noticed for the first time that Izuku had been wearing some metal bracelets. The arm wear had steam coming out of it, and then beeped. With that beep, the bands opened up and clanged onto the ground.

"Remember those bands the teachers wore for our final exams? The ones that were extremely heavy, and made them waste their stamina? I have been using an updated version for training for months, the ones on my arms were about 15 tons, and my legs have 20 tons of weight. No offense, but your gravity increase is nothing compared to this." Izuku started to get up, a little wobbly. But was able to easily stand up completely. The only thing that were worse off since the gravity increase was his clothes, which were affected by the gravity and didn't move when Izuku moved. So the male fighter stood up, only thing covering him was his unmentionables…barely.

Seeing the body of the man she loved, and realizing this is what she could have been having, instead of being tainted by that asshole, she hit her final breaking point. With a heart wrenching sob, she threw herself into Izuku, wrapping her arms around him, not in an attack, but as an embrace trying to convey her feelings. "I am sorry, so sorry. Oh god, I didn't know, that bastard. I'm sorry, Izuku. I believe you, it explains your hurt. I am sorry I betrayed you, I didn't meant to, I will do anything and everything to earn your trust again. Please believe me. I'm sorry, so sorry. Please forgive me, not right now, I know you can't, I understand it. But in the future, maybe, please."

Midoriya was conflicted, more than he ever thought he could be. He wished he could call her a liar, and push her away from him, but he couldn't. Every sense he had, physical, mental, spiritual and heroic all came back telling him the same thing. She was telling the truth, she didn't know about the videos, and she is sorry for betraying him by accident. Her admittance of her sin to him, and the promise of repentance, of working towards forgiveness, understanding it is not immediate spoke to him. If he continued his plan, he would cause more pain to her, but if he didn't he would be betraying his people, and the world since his plan needed to happen. Looking for the middle ground, he found it.

"Ochako, you just bared your soul to me. I can tell you are sorry, and you're right, I can't forgive right now. But I don't hate you anymore, I know you were wronged too. I will work myself to see if something can be bridged in the future, but cannot make any promises. However, I have to apologize. I have things to do, and it will cause you more pain. I wish I didn't have to, but it is needed. I am going to say sorry right now for what I am going to do later, though I know it is not supposed to work like that." Spoke Izuku, teetering on the edge of breaking himself.

"I trust you, Izuku. If you say it's needed, then do it. I probably deserve it, "Ochako murmured.

"No, you don't deserve what I'm about to do, but at least you can prepare now. I'm going to show the world how wrong Bakugo is, and the people who support him, and I can't do that without letting them know about you….though I will try and refrain from specifically mentioning your name." whispered back the man in her arms.

"Thanks for letting me know, I will make preparations. But before that, I know I don't deserve it, but I would like to ask a small favor." The brunette replied.

"What is it?" the green haired one asked.

"Would you please kiss me? I, I still haven't had my first kiss, and want to give that to you." Requested the blushing girl.

Surprised by the request, Izuku wanted to respond no, but remembered Mei did give permission. He also did a quick mental recap of the videos, and realized that nowhere in them did they actually kiss, so he believed her. "All right"

Izuku brought his hand up to Ochako's face, tilted her head up, and brought his head down. Letting their lips connect, Ochako finally got her first kiss. In it, she realized he truly was the one for her, and swore no one would ever touch her again, except this man, even if it meant dying alone. Izuku himself was affected by the kiss. Even though he and Mei have kissed before, this one was different. He felt a spark flare, thinking about it, it was the love he had for the woman in his arms. It had almost completely died out, but this kiss caused it to grow again. He knew he still loved her, but felt bad because he also loved Mei. The love he felt for Ochako was still small, but felt like it would not ever go out now. He resolved to talk to Mei about this, she deserved it, and maybe they can figure it out.

The kiss finally ended, and the two separated.

"Thank you Izuku. I'll see you later" Ochako said, trying to hide behind a smile. She turned and walked away, leaving the arena.

"Your welcome Ochako, and thank you. Goodbye for now." Izuku whispered forlornly. Then he squared himself up, banished his turmoil for the moment. Reaching out with his senses, he found Bakugo in the stands. Pointing straight at the explosive teen, Izuku said in a strong voice, (which could be heard throughout the stadium since it had completely quieted when the two fighters kissed), "Next time, It's your turn." Reverberating All Might's Last Heroic Battle, where society believed he was calling out a villain, and made the connection Izuku was hoping for. Bakugo was the next villain to fall.

"UHHM, IZUKU MIDORIYA WINS. HE WILL FACE KATSUIKI BAKUGO FOR THE FIRST PLACE SPOT…a break for 5 minutes will be had so fighters can get ready….which I might suggest getting a pair of clothes." All Might adlibbed. "That was not part of the plan you laid out. Oh boy, this just got deeper than expected" the former Number One thought quickly.

Izuku acknowledge the statement and walked out, not running, just walked as if he was fully clothed. Not letting the circumstances derail his need for a show of strength.

Katsuki Bakugo was pissed. Ask anyone who knows him, and they would say that was his default state. No, his standard setting was angry asshole, him being pissed was multiple levels above normal. It started with not actively participating in the Sports Festival. Yeah, getting the praise of being number one from last year, and staying number one until final fight (which he knows he is going to win anyways) was what he believed he deserved. However, as the games progressed, he realized something, he wasn't able to show off his badassary. Knowing in his mind he would have been the one winning everything, the race, the team battle (except for the fact he would have to be paired with a loser), and the fighting tournament. But no, he had to sit and chill and not do anything. This waiting started his anger growing.

Bakugo tried to console himself by trying to laugh at the pathetic attempts of those losers participating, it didn't work. He didn't see any of those extras doing anything worthwhile. No, what he did see was Deku. That fucking nerd was winning everything, and making it look effortless. When the bloody hell did he power up like this? And what's with his quirk? He wasn't even fucking using it, or so it seemed. Was he holding back again? his levels of anger increased by factors now.

But what's worse, the damn fighting tournament, only 3 battles before fighting him? And the match ups, his stress reliever losing to Ms. Support bitch? When did his cocksleave get so damn weak? Deku fighting Todoroki AGAIN? And not getting a single scratch? Breaking everything the half and half bastard threw at him, and didn't damage himself like last year? Fine, Deku got .1% better, but this shit didn't account for it. Getting Icyhot to FORFIET? Some bullshit is going on here.

And then that last fight…WHAT THE EVERLIVING FUCK? Deku just dodging everything Round Face threw at him? He is not that good. Speaking of Round Face, when the hell she able to pull that trick out? He will have to "spar" with her latter to see it closer, and remind her not to do shit like that. That little shitstain just standing up from that heavy attack, ripping his damn clothes off. Motherfucking streaker. Because the Damn nerd just could not keep his fucking clothes on, Bakugo had to listen to all the pricks around him drooling at Deku's body. His was a fuck ton better, and he'll show these cunts it soon.

But the thing that pushed the explosive teen into meltdown mode, his piece of tail hugging up on Deku, and then that fucking kiss. He is going to have to retrain Round Face, remind her that she is his bitch, to do with whatever he wants, and no one is to touch her, unless he gives her to them. He took her from Deku once, and proved it again and again…..time for a repeat performance.

All these rage inducing thoughts passed in the mind of the temperamental (emphasis on both the temper and mental parts) teen as he walked to the arena and stood there waiting for his victim. Yes, it was not an opponent he is going to face, but a victim. Bakugo had always yelled about killing, and his attacks were phrased with "die", but going into meltdown mode pushed him past the edge. Katsuki was planning to murder Deku on stage, as was his right. After all, it is a heroic action to put something as pitiful as Deku out of everyone's misery.

"All right everyone. Katsuki Bakugo is ready for the final round, just waiting on his opponent, Izuku Midoriya. And look, here he comes…..and it seems he took the suggestion of finding new cloths a little too seriously."

Bakugo looked at were his nemesis was coming out, and blinked…then blinked again…and blinked one more time, an action that was repeated by all the spectators. Izuku came out wearing a new outfit, but it wasn't one that people expected. Instead of the standard UA gym outfit most wore for this event, he was wearing something completely different. It wasn't his hero costume, his school uniform, or even just some random workout clothes. He wore a form fitting suit, without the blazer. He had on black dress shoes, black slacks, a white long sleeve shirt that was currently rolled up to his elbows, a dark green vest, a red tie (tied correctly) that was loose around his neck, and let's not forget his dark red (almost black) gloves, that left open the back of his hands. He looked like a professional that was going casual, as if he just got done teaching a lesson, attending a board meeting, or detailing a surgery. In fact, if you looked at him in a certain light, he almost looked….villainous.

As soon as Izuku reached the stage, he nodded in All Might's direction. Taking the cue, All Might announced, "and here is our current winner of all preliminary events, Izuku Midoriya."

Bakugo yelled out, "What the fuck is going on with that costume of yours Deku? Think you're too good to follow the damn rules. Go back and put on the bloody right outfit, so we can have a proper fight. Don't want you to get disqualified before I pummel your ass dead."

The audience started murmuring at the same time, thinking the same thing as the Blonde bomber, though not as "eloquently". The intercoms of the stadium then blared with static, and a voice come out. "Hello everyone, this is Principal Nezu. You might be wondering about Mr. Midoriya's outfit. Let me state him wearing it is perfectly legal, and it is just plain cloths. No special materials were used in it, so they have the same protection as the UA workout outfit. He submitted the request to wear this outfit as a highly conditional request, where he would have to be first place in all events, and make it to final round to do so. Considering the improbability of such an occurrence, I allowed it. Also, I have decided to change up the rules for this battle, to make it more…..interesting. (at which point, many former pupils of his, and fellow heroes shivered, knowing what it means for Nezu to be interested). The out of bounds losing condition will be changed, so the out of bounds area is the stadium walls, not just the arena platform. Also, the not able to continue ruling will need two people to validate, and the three people able to make that decision are the combatants and the judge. This means, for instance, if All Might wanted to state Mr. Midoriya was unable to continue, he would need Mr. Bakugo to agree. This last ruling will need to be accepted by all parties before invoked. The knocked unconscious and forfeiting rules will not be changed. Thank you for your patience, and once the combatants are ready. Commence."

"Wait, that two person rule change…that means I can turn him into pulp….legally. I just have to make sure I don't knock him out….hehehe." thought Bakugo, then yelled "I fucking accept that rule, let's do this."

Midoriya calmly looked over to Bakugo, "Oh, Kacchan. You think that rule was put into place for your benefit? No, it wasn't. You see, you are sick, and need to be helped. I am here to do blunt force surgery on you until you are cured. So yes, I agree to rule change. After all, the Doctor is in." Smirking at the end, and tightening one of his gloves.

All Might, hearing both contestants agreeing to change announced, "Both combatants have agreed to rule change. I will go along with the consensus. Battle will commence now."

"DEKUUUUU!", screeched out Bakugo, as he rocketed towards Midoriya, "I am going to turn your pebble ass into dust. What the fuck was with calling me Kacchan again? And me being sick, you looking down at me or something?" and went for his famous right hook.

Izuku patently waited until Bakugo's strike was about to hit…..then caught it with his hand. "Well, what would you want me to call you? Bakugo is so impersonal for the experiences we have had." He then hit two pressure points in bakugo's left arm. "Katsuki is way too personal between us" Midoriya squeezed Bakugo's captured hand, breaking 2 fingers." "Your Hero name? Ground Zero…well, I would call you that…if you were a hero." Izuku then Spartan kicked Bakugo in the chest, sending him to the other side of the arena.

Bakugo went to try and stabilize himself with his left hand while he was flying, but couldn't activate his quirk. Shocked, he was not able to land properly and slammed into the ground.

Midoriya started to slowly walk over to Bakugo. "So, I thought it was only fair to start calling you Kacchan again. But this time, instead of the respect I used to give it, I will use the exact amount of respect calling you that as you do calling me Deku. So, to summarize I will be calling you Kacchan as an insult." Finally reaching Bakugo, and picking him up by his shirt.

"You Bastard. What the fuck did you do to my arm?" interrogated explosive boy. Trying to use quirk on left again, and still not able to do anything. He instead used his right hand for a blast, further breaking his fingers in the process.

"Oh just some common pressure point strikes. You know, what I did to Todoroki earlier. It shut your quirk off temporarily. But if you miss it that much, let me fix it for you." Midoriya said as he flung Bakugo over him, slamming the Blonde boy into the ground, making his right handed blast miss. Midoriya let go of Bakugo, and tapped 6 pressure points on his left side.

"There you go Kacchan. You reason for being is now available to you. After all, without your quirk, you are nothing. You can't connect to people, barely able to speak with them, and wouldn't have any skills to be a productive member of society. Just be careful, that pride of yours in your quirk will backfire on you…..someday" Midorya stated, finishing with a small smirk. Then took a few steps away from boomer boy.

"STOP LOOKING DOWN AT ME!" screeched the pissed off poser, he then reached out with his left arm and tried to use his quirk. It worked, but the blast was 3x more powerful than he expected, causing him to dislocate his arm, and broke his forearm, and 3 fingers.

Izuku, expecting the blast, turned around and did an uppercut motion with his arm, forming a wind tunnel sucking up the blast into the sky. "Oh poor Kacchan. It seems like someday was today. Not only can I block quirks from activating, I can amp them up. Amazing what you can learn in Medical texts. And I'm sorry, where else am I supposed to look for you. You have a gutter mind and mouth full of sewage. You talk nothing but shit, so that's where I look for you. In shit."

"YOU COCKSUCKING ASSHOLE!" bellowed the bruised ego sewage drain in human form. "I am better than you. I don't know how but you a fucking cheating. Hell, you too damn scared to use your quirk, I will still win this because you are too chicken shit to use that damn power of yours." Roared Bakugo, as he used both his hands (further damaging himself) to blast at Midorya, trying to land a kick to the head.

Blocking the kick, grabbing the ankle and doing a "puny god smash", Midoriya then let go of Bakugo, and walked away again. "Sigh, look Boom Boom. I have been winning this fight this whole time. If I wasn't using my quirk, then that would make you look even more pathetic. While you were, literally, fucking around I trained, studied, and got better. But if you want to see me using the visible part of my quirk, then who am I to deny my such good friend Kacchan."

Midoriya walked to the center of the ring and called out to All Might to warn the audience and give him a 5 count down.

All Might announced. "Everyone, please avert your eyes or shade them. A large brightness is about to occur. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" and at one Midoriya lit up.

Izuku let his power flow out of his body, he had been concentrating to always keep it in. Now letting loose, he himself was shocked by what happened. He used to have lightning arc over him, it had evolved into plasma. A literal green sun bloomed out of his body. He held it for 2 seconds, and pulled it back in. Letting some steam evaporate from his exposed skin, Izuku straightened up his suit, and tie. Looked to his opponent, and asked "Was it good for you?"

Bakugo was partially blinded by the quirk display. Unable to process what he just saw, he defaulted to normal operating parameters…being an asshole. He stood up and called out, "That just means you are more pathetic than me. I don't' need to hide myself in books, I am already awesome. Yeah, I fucked around, something you will never be able to do. What, you thought that since you jacked off to those videos, you wanted to try the real thing, and go after my sloppy seconds? That's even more pathetic than normal, that bitch is my cumdump, and nothing is ever going to change that. When I'm done with her, she will still belong to me, hell I will start passing her around, letting others enjoy my work on her. Fuck, I'd even let Mineta have a go at her."

Izuku materialized in front of Bakugo, no breeze came from the movement, he just appeared. Doing a quick tap of three pressure points in each of Bakugo's legs, he looked at his former tormentor and stated, "No one deserves treatment like that. This is just another symptom of your sickness. But you know what, let's test out that out of bounds rule." Midoriya then slapped….correction Bitch slapped Bakugo so hard the blonde flew unaided into the furthest arena's wall, a good five hundred feet away. Smacking into the wall, broke the rest of the bones in his right arm, 4 ribs, and 2 clavicles.

Midoriya went to edge of arena, and sat down, hanging one of his feet over the edge, while wrapping his arms around the other one in a classic sitting leg hugging pose. Waiting until Bakugo dragged himself up of the ground and looked at him, Midoriya yelled out (using a little One For All in his throat so the sound could be carried farther), "Kacchan, I am shocked by that from you. Not developing your quirk to be a better hero, that is shameful. What are even doing here at this school, if not trying to improve? I will give you a little help. Your sweat explodes, and you use it from your hands. I have seen it where you have thrown your sweat on others then detonated, meaning it does not have to be connected to you to blow. Then here is my observation, why are you using only the sweat from your arms. To paraphrase a revelation I had ""YOU HAVE LEGS", try using your sweat in your feet and legs to come on back here. I am getting bored waiting for you."

Being called out by Deku for not improving pushed his anger further than ever before (one could even say his anger went plus ultra). Not contemplating the ramifications of the actions, Bakugo did ignite the sweat in his legs and feet and shot off like a cruise missile. Since he had never done this before, he had no control and rocketed towards the sky in a 45 degree angle. It also didn't help that the pressure points in his legs had been amped by Izuku in their last exchange, this time shattering all his bones past his knee.

Izuku seeing the trajectory of the blonde jerk, cussed at himself, upset that he probably went too far at this point, and if he didn't do anything would be responsible for Bakugo's death once he collided with something. Midoriya jumped up and then flew towards the best intercept point and grabbed ahold of the other boy. Coming back down to the arena, Izuku dropped the boy to the ground, then got on his knee to talk with the prone one.

Looking down at the broken blondie, Midoriya started talking, "and that's why you are sick. You cannot understand that there is someone a little better than you, a little smarter than you, a more powerful quirk, or a quirk that completely nullifies yours. I know this, understand it, and work towards making sure I can handle it. You don't. Your pride makes it so you can easily be defeated, but then it causes you to not believe it was a valid defeat. You're not that special, everyone has their own specialties. Accept that and grow. Show me you are intelligent enough to understand this, and concede."

Bakugo looked at this green haired guy who had handed him his ass completely, contemplated what he said and answered…."Fuck you Deku, I will till beat you."

Sighing, Izuku spoke softly, "I am truly sorry to hear that Kacchan. Time for one final lesson. Never call me Deku again. I am no longer worthless. I will protect and save everyone that really needs it, and not cause undue damage. I am going to strike surgically and precisely. I am not a Deku, call me the Doctor." And then grabbed Bakugo's jaw with one hand, and crushed it, breaking the jaw bone in multiple places.

Unable to stand the pain of his jaw being broke along with all the other injuries he acquired, Bakugo finally passed out.

Midoriya stood up, dusted himself off, adjusted his gloves, and looked to All Might. In clear and concise voice, "All Might, Bakugo is unable to continue." All Might immediately agreed and announced the results while Izuku walked off stage towards the arena corridors. Oddly there was no cheering in the stands, as most everyone was shocked by all that had just happened in front of them.

It was time for the award ceremony.

The podium for the winners arose from the ground, showing Izuku on the First Place spot, Bakugo sitting in a chair, heavily bandaged, jaw wired shut, and barely cognitive, and no one in the third place spot. Recovery Girl had cussed up a storm at the damage inflicted on Bakugo, and was only barely able to heal him from some of his injuries, it will take about two weeks of constant sessions to get him back in shape.

All Might began the ceremony, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it has truly been a spectacle this year. It is time to award the medals. Last year I was the one to present them, as I was Number One Hero, so this year the Number One hero, Endeavor was to present them. However, "something came up" and he is not able to be here. In his stead, I will present the awards. In third place is Ochako Uraraka. Due to family needs, she is not here to accept the award." At the end of her battle with Izuku, Ochako called her parents and explained what had happened and what has been happening at school. They demanded for her to come home for a family meeting to discuss the future, and she accepted. She left as soon as Izuku won, a faint smile on her face. "In Second Place, last year's winner, Katuski Bakugo." All Might was easily able to place the 2nd place medal around Bakugo's head, as he had no energy to fight it.

"And in First Place, Izuku Midoriya. And due to precedent, if a person wins all events, he is able to present a winner's speech. Though the last time it happened, the winner turned down the offer. So I present to you, Izuku Midoriya, this years undisputed champion of the Sports Festival."

Izuku accepts the microphone, and starts his speech:

(Speech starts, all said by Izuku)

"Thank you for the honor and privilege to speak here, All Might. And to the audience, I thank you for your patience, and I must apologize.

That last battle seemed very brutal, and I cannot deny that. I hated having to do what I did, but it was necessary. You see, my classmate here has a problem, and I was trying to help him with it. Unfortunately, the only language he fully understands is violence, so I was trying to communicate with him in his terms. Sadly I was not able to help him.

But do not worry, I swear to you that you will not see that type of violence from me again. For you see, I am quitting UA High, and renouncing my hero training. I will no longer help protect or save anyone in this country. And the reason is due to him (points at Bakugo)

You see, he is considered prime hero material, and if he is the standard of being a hero, I do not want to be one.

Let me tell you about him. I have known him my whole life, you could say we were childhood friends, but that would be a lie. He was my childhood tormentor, who bullied me and attacked me WITH HIS QUIRK, until I was 15 years old. The reason, I was considered quirkless. My power did not bloom until late, mainly due to the restrictions of my body, if I had it activated when I was young, I probably would have died.

This person here did not think it was wrong of him to inflict pain upon me, and harass me due to my quirk status. Heck, he demeaned anyone he thought was lesser than him, which was everyone. He refused to learn people's names, and would call them derogatory nicknames.

He did decide to give me a helpful bit of advice. He told me "If you really wanted to be a Hero, you need to be reborn in the next life with a quirk. So why don't you take a swan dive of the top of the roof."

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, this prime hero prospect told a quirkless person to kill themselves so they could get a quirk. Not just any quirk, a quirk suited for being a hero.

And where did all this happen, in elementary and middle school, where a person is supposed to learn and grow. But you might say, oh he was young and didn't know any better. He has grown.

No, no he hasn't. He still does not call people by their names. Yells and cusses constantly. Threatens death to others repeatedly, all at UA HIGH.

And I was still his primary target. And I allowed it, due to the way I was influenced by society, until he went too far.

Oh god, how did he go too far you ask? Simple, the first friend I made in, well forever, at UA high school was a girl. We worked together repeatedly, had each other's backs, and helped try and make each other better. What did he do? He started having sex with her, and instead of loving pillow talk, it was all about demeaning me in the worst way possible. How do I know this? He sent videos of the act to me, and it didn't just happen once, it happened 15 times. And that was just one girl, you see he also got 2 other girls to go along with it. They would say the same things as him, and send the videos to me. Both of them knew about the videos, so they cannot claim ignorance. The first girl, my friend, did not know about the videos, as I recently found out. I know this is shocking, but I will not name or allude to who the first girl was, she knows and is sorry. The other two, well, though I did not have a good friendship with them, they were still friends, and the hurt I got was like an acid burn, and was amazed they went through with it, considering how transparent and see through the person's actions have been.

I know, it is an outrageous claim, but I have proof. Originally I was going to send all videos out to everyone, but realized that was going too far, and it would hurt the first friend beyond any chance of reconciliation. So I will only send the videos to the most recent authority figures we have, the teachers of UA. (and with a snap, all teachers of UA got sent all the videos, where they watched them later, some getting violently sick)

And what punishment has he gotten for doing such a vile thing? NOTHING.

For to him, it is perfectly ok for these actions to take place. He knows he won't be called out for it, or disciplined for it. For this has been his entire life.

No one, Not teachers or Pro Heroes have ever called him out on it. if anything, they encouraged him.

What do I mean? In elementary and middle school, all the teachers turned a blind eye to his actions. And when I reported they blamed me for getting in his way, and that I deserved it.

For Pro-Heroes, who here remembers the sludge incident two years ago? It was on that day that he told me to kill myself. And yet, when he was captured by the sludge villain, I ran to help him, to free him. Because it was the right thing to do. Why did I have to run and save him? The pro-heroes were all complaining that they did not have the right quirk to defeat the villain, and they could not get close to him due to the fires burning and the explosions. The explosions this person was firing off indiscriminately and starting the fires that prevented him from being rescued.

And what happened after the villain was defeated, by All Might. What did the heroes do? They chewed me out for being stupid for running into the situation to try and help…..you know being heroic. And for him, they praised him for having a powerful quirk, and even offered him internships.

So let me clear that up, the person captured, who used his powers to cause more problems and escalate the situation was PRAISED for having a quirk, and the person who acted in the spirit of a Hero, was reprimanded.

How fair is that?

And what about when a teacher and a Pro Hero are the same thing? Yes, I am talking about the faculty at UA.

We need to look at my homeroom teacher. Let me state this, I do respect the man, as a pro-hero. As a teacher he is harsh, but understands that is what is necessary to temper us into good heroes.

However, he fails in other aspects, and I apologize now for calling him out for this.

You see, he calls me problem child. Whether he is using it as a term of endearment, or not, I honestly can't tell. And the reason for this? Because I am willing to do whatever it takes to help save any and everyone, even at the cost of my body and health. Which if you all remember last year's battles I was in, proves the point.

And for this guy here, the same teacher got up on national news and swore that he would temper his aggression, which he has not done. Also stated he would not join the villains due to his convictions to be number one. True, he wouldn't join them, but that does not mean he is not a villain already.

I mean, how could a bunch of villains, who know how villains act, ever think this guy was a villain.

Lets see what makes a villain:

They break the law. This guy constantly uses his powers while unlicensed, and uses it against people and objects constantly.

They do not value life of others. Once again, this guy threatening to kill everyone around him, and telling people to commit suicide.

They do not respect others.. Never calls people by names, thinks others are beneath him.

They do not respect others property. Has contently destroyed things that he does not like, even in front of people who own them.

Tortures people, whether by physical means or mental. Once again, using his quirk on people, and you cannot tell me sending those videos was not a type of mental torture.

Prevents people from having happiness. Chasing away people who wants to befriend others, degrading them whenever possible. Bullying others.

Hmm, all those factors are part of being a villain, and this person matches each and every one.

So, this quirkiest, suicide bating villain is considered prime hero material.

This person claims he will be the new number one, surpassing All Might.

He won't be the new All Might, he will be the Next Endeavor.

He will be the hero that comes saves you, by destroying your homes and businesses. He will be the type that you hope will not consider you collateral damage or acceptable losses. He will be the hero that defeats the villains, and then turn around and cuss you out for being weak and not being able to defend yourselves.

Just like our current Number One, Endeavor, who is a spouse abuser, child abuser, and nearly a child murder, who was his own son.

Yes, you heard me, I am letting you know the truth.

Endeavor forced a quirk marriage to produce children, and drove his wife insane, forcing her to be locked up in a mental care facility.

He abused his children in the pursuit of training, forcing them to become emotional scared, socially awkward, and the training he put them through was beyond cruel and unusual, so much so that you have to call it abuse.

And that thing about being an almost child murder, it is about his "missing" son, Touya Todoroki. He trained him to the point of near death, and then left him, saying it was a tragic accident that he died. No, it was due to the brutal training that nearly killed him. How do we know this? Touya Todoroki is the villain Dabi of the League of Villains.

But what do you expect of a man who takes credit for others work? Wait you don't know he does that?

Well here is the truth of the matter, Endeavor did not capture Stain. He just took credit for it, to help "protect" the ones who did. They were Ilda Tenya, Shoto Todoroki, and myself.

Yes, you heard that right, Number one hero took credit for HIS SON'S work.

And the reason behind this, we three hero trainees did not have our license to use our quirks to fight crime. And we did not have permission from our Mentors to engage in combat.

That was a lie.

Endeavor took Todoroki to Hosu to purposely find Stain, and when Nomu attacked allowed him to fight….not distinguishing whom he could fight.

Idla was already interning in Hosu, and when Nomu attacked, Manual had him follow to help fight villains, once again not distinguishing the difference in villains

I was on a train to Shinjuku to train to fight villains with my mentor Gran Torino. When a Nomu attacked the bullet train, he jumped out to fight, and I followed him….guess what, he was taking me to fight villains, and I fought one.

Gran Torino went along with this farce of credit at the time, but he thought it over a realized the error of this. He apologized to me for it, and helped me verify the other two stories.

So, guess what. 3 young heroes defeated the major villain the Hero Killer, but rules were bent and abused to give credit to Number two Hero.

I have said it before, and I will say it again. How fair is that?

So Bakugo gets praise for being a villain, but treated as a hero, and an unscrupulous man takes credit so he can rise in the ranks.

Whose fault is this? Look to your left, your right, and then in a mirror.

Yes, you society at large are the ones supporting this behavior. You are giving a pass on vile acts, because they have powerful quirks. You are the ones voting to give popularity to Pro-Heroes, who does not deserve it.

I mentioned Stain before, his philosophy his the heroes are Fake, and need to be purged, so society can get better.

He has it backwards.

Society needs to get better to breed better heroes. Matter of fact, if it gets better, there will be less of a need for heroes. Because of the disparity of society that looks down on people, those people are the ones usually turning to villainy. Since society don't care about them, why care about society?

This society believes Quirks first, and people Second. More like we are Quirks that are People…..Not People who have Quirks.

The bigger the quirk, the flashier it is, the better.

Pardon my speech, but Bullshit. Any quirk can be trained up to amazing standards, it just takes hard work. There is no perfect quirk for any specific situation, just a utilization of your own quirk in a different way to fit that happening.

Look at the subtle quirks, the mind reading, the intangibilities, the binding quirks. All of them are powerful when used to their utmost.

There is no such thing as a weak quirk, a pathetic quirk, or hell even a villainous quirk.

A quirk is a tool you can use to better yourself and maybe help others, and if you don't have one, it is not a problem, the human body can be trained to do amazing things, and with support items, they can duplicate effects of some quirks.

But that is not how we are living. And I don't want to live or protect a society that would want me dead, because I didn't have a quirk when I was younger, or that I have the wrong type of quirk.

You have seen what I can do, and are probably wondering just who this kid thinks he is.

I'll tell you.

I am All Might's Chosen Successor, and you have just ran me out of the country.

I cannot and will not help people who purposely choose to have people like Bakugo and Endeavor as respectable people, as Heroic icons to live up to and follow.

So I will leave, and let you have your desires. Be protected by the ones who will hurt you. You don't want me, I won't be here. And I wish you luck in survival.

However, I will say this. I am willing to come back. You see, I know a lot of good people, some decent citizens who have just been going with the status quo. I respect them, and love them. I wish no harm to come to them. And if society changes, I will come back.

Listen up, citizens, weak quirks, villainous quirks, quirkless, subtle quirks. You have the ability. You all together add up more than the big flashy quirks.

Petition to change laws, implement protections against quirk discrimination. Protest unheroic Heroes, Stop voting the worst offenders into the best positions

.It is your power, use it.

But don't do violence, I am not advocating that. Forcing ideas and positions is the way of the villain, and I would be sad if society went villainous to make these changes.

And Yes, I can hear some people right now, decrying I am a villain, that I am trying to force change.

I'm not, I am just trying to give suggestions on improvement, to help heal this disease of apathy and corruption infecting our culture. I will not take away your agency. It is up to you to make the changes for yourself.

And once that is done, when I feel comfortable in my home country, when I can take pride in the people I can protect, I will come back, and work my hardest to make sure you are safe.

So, I cannot accept this first place medal of this tournament, as I will no longer be part of the school and culture that backed it. it would be unfair to those that stay and want it.

Before I go, I ask All Might if he has anything to say."

(Speech ends)

All Might grabs the Microphone, wiping a tear from his eye' "All I can say is…..what he said is true. He is my successor. I chose him since we were of similar backgrounds, mindset, and powers. Yes, backgrounds. I also was a late bloomer like him, and was considered quirkless until I met my mentor and they helped coax my power out. Now in my day, being quirkless was not something that was bad, a lot more people were than now. But I feel ashamed that during my tenure as the Symbol of Peace that I did not notice the change in perception of others of different quirk types. To all those that have felt oppressed, I humbly apologize. I support his decision and convictions in leaving, and I will be following. He is the future of Heroism, and I want to see where he takes it. I will do whatever I can to bolster him. If he comes back, so will I. so let us both say farewell for now."

Both All Might and Izuku bowed to audience, Izuku then did a side hug on All Might, and they both lifted off, and flew out of the stadium. Leaving the country shocked at all the revelations that has been exposed.

To say there was ramifications from the sports festival would be a massive understatement. The whole of Japan had to think on what was said, and it divided into four main camps.

First camp was the status quo, nothing wrong with system as is and needs to continue. This was made up mainly by the ones that profited from the current system, Like Endeavor and other highly influential Heroes and politicians.

The second faction that formed were the ones that took Midoriya's message to heart, and started to try changing society. It started off with small changes, but eventually became a massive movement on its own. The people who formed this one was the Heroes that had true beliefs, who actually wanted to help others. It also was made of the disenfranchised, and the discriminated. This was largest faction. Though this grouping were loosely joined together, they had no common unification focus, until it actually came to be called something. They were called the Midorians, and it was named that by Ochako Uraraka.

The third faction was called the Stained Hand. It was formed mainly from the villains who had followed Stain's beliefs, and saw the wisdom of Midoriya. Oddly, Stain himself was a member. When he witnessed the speech of Midoriya, he went into a fanatical laughing fit, claiming this proved Izuku was the truly worthy one. When Stain's followers heard about their leaders change of heart, they backed Midoriya, though were willing to commit violence for his cause, mainly through assassinations.

This actually fractured the League of Villains, Spinner, Dabi, and Toga instantly went to Izuku's side, all for very obvious reasons. (Though Toga was upset her Izuku left without her, and when she figured out Ochako was the one to hurt him, well she went a little more mad than usual). Twice was beside himself, of two minds. One wanted to stay with league, and the other wanted to with the other side. He eventually literally split himself into two bodies, both of them being true bodies, with each one going into the direction it wanted too. Mr. Compress just didn't care, as long as he was able to put on a performance, he was fine.

The biggest surprises were Kurogiri and Gigantimachia. They followed the will of All for One above all else. All for One actually enjoyed the disharmony Izuku caused. The young man was actually accomplishing the goals All for One had set out, but going about it in a legal way, instead of an underground position. He stated to be neutral, and if Izuku's way worked to consider him his successor. Since All for One claimed neutrality, the Stain followers were allowed to stay in the same hideout, as long as they did not interfere in proper league affairs. This left the Nomu Doctor and Shiguraki. They were against this policy, even though they were leaders of the league, they ended up rebelling against it and left. The two former leaguers eventually joined the fourth faction.

The fourth and final faction was the Meta Liberation Army. Their beliefs clashed against Izuku's drastically. They wanted free use of quirks for everyone, with the most powerful being in control. They had been building up power in preparation for a Quirk War, and gained many allies. Oddly, the allies came from the Status Quo, a lot of heroes who were starting to get ousted from power due to the changes happening. This faction actually gained four impressive new members, which finally lead them to start open warfare, a little over a year after the sports festival. These members were the Nomu Doctor, Shiguraki, Endeavor, and Katsuki Bakugo.

Due to the Festive Speech, as Midoriya's talk became to be known as. Endeavor lost his position as Number One Hero. He was investigated in the accusations leveled against him, and it all came up true. More shocking, when the investigation looked into the Stain incident, it was found out that the Hosu Chief of Police had received a substantial amount of money from Endeavor around the same time period. When the Chief was confronted, he admitted he took a bribe from the Hero, and gave him the credit for Stain. In a public announcement, the Chief of Hosu admitted his crimes and the truth of the situation, that the young men did defeat Stain, and were in the rights to do so. He then resigned, and allowed himself to be arrested. Using this bribery charge, further investigations were done, and found out that Endeavor had been bribing many officials and some heroes, so he would get the credit for their wins. All these factors led him to be disavowed by the Hero Commission, and revoked his hero license. Before he was arrested, the Flame Villain disappeared, and found his way to the MLA.

As for Katsuki Bakugo joining the villain army, one must go back to the time period immediately after the UA festival to see his circumstances.

The first time the Class of 2-A got back together after the sports festival was awkward to say the least. They had been given permission to leave campus and stay at their parents, or other accommodations, while training for the festival, and the days after, as a rest period. All of them had taken the opportunity so this was the only time they had been able to gather after the events.

Just like society was dividing according to the Festive Speech, so too did the Class.

On one side was the Bakusquad, the ones that had hung out with Bakugo and considered him a friend-ish. Some were actually aware of what Bakugo was doing to Midoriya, and thought it was a little funny. Two members were his other conquests, Mina Ashido and Tooru Hakagure. The pervert trio, Denki Kaminari, Minoru Mineta, and Hanta Sero, they had been part of group, and stayed in hopes of getting some "pass around" from the ladies.

However, one member of the Bakusquad left, and joined the other side. That was Eijiro Kirishima. His belief in manliness was overwhelmed by the display Izuku had put on. He also left due to feeling betrayed himself by his Bakubro, and his recently, as of the festival, ex-girlfriend, Mina. For them to go behind his back like that, and do it in such an unmanly way. To do it purposely to hurt someone, he felt like he had never truly knew them. Feeling a parallel with Midoriya, he joined his supporters.

The so called Dekusquad (which was going to need a name change soon), solidified. Tenya Idla, Shoto Todoroki, Hitoshi Shinso, and Tsuyu Asui felt for their friend, and even though some felt it was a little out there for his new beliefs, they trusted him. They were joined by Kirishima, due to his defection. Fumikage Tokoyami had been a outlier of the group, but joined more readily, after all the darkness of the abyss may be infinite, but there are some things darker than that, and the Blonde Bastard committed it. Kyoko Jiro also joined. Though she had never truly hung out with Midoriya, she respected how he was able to play that crowd, it was so metal. His message resonated with her, since being a mutant quirk user, she had been ostracized. One final reason, was the two worst perverts in the class joined the Bakusquad, and wanted to stay away from them as much as possible.

The rest of the class fell into a more neutral stance, not really liking what Bakugo had done, but at same time thinking Midoriya might have gone too far himself. This consisted of Momo Yaoyaorozu, Yugo Aoyama, Mashiro Oijiro, Koji Koda, Rikido Sato, and Mezo Shoji. There were other mitigating factors like broken heart (Oijiro), wealth and influence (Momo and Aoyama), and mutant quirks (Oijiro, Koda, and Shoji) that they had to deal with before they were able to make a clear choice. Over the coming months, each of them resolved their issues, and allied with the Izuku supporters.

That was all 19 members of Class 2-A. Except Class was supposed to have 21 members. Of course one that was not there was Izuku, since he had just quit. The other was Ochako Uraraka. After her fight, she called her parents and informed them about what was going on. They demanded that she come home immediately and have a family discussion about her future. She fully agreed and left as fast as she could, only going to the Dorms to get some clothes she quickly packed and left. (she was the only one that stayed on campus since her family lived so far away). She watched the Izuku/Bakugo fight on her phone, and heard the speech while waiting for the train to take her to the country. Ochako felt soul crushed when she finally learned of dek….no Izuku's past, and how her unknowing betrayal with his lifelong tormentor was more devastating than she thought.

When she got to her parents place, she knew they were disappointed with her. The Uraraka's laid into their daughter about what had been going on and reprimanded her to no end. Ochako took it all, because she agreed with them. Mr. Uraraka then brought up the school and how badly he wanted to withdraw her. At this point, Ochako pleaded and begged for that not to happen. She explained she NEEDED to stay, to get better, and earn Izuku's trust back. It wouldn't happen if she left school and didn't become a hero. The family argued about this for most of a week, but finally came to a consensus. The deal was that she could return to UA, but she would need to be in the top 5 of her class to continue to stay, her parents were going to do random surprise visits to make sure she was keeping straight, and for her to stay the hell away from Bakugo. Ochako agreed with all conditions, though had some concerns about her study habits (currently ranked about 13th) but determined to prove her convictions. When she stated about the cost of travel, the Uraraka's told her that was not her concern. Their finances were their finances, and she should only concentrate on school, she accepted that. As for Bakugo, she had already made up her mind that she was going to stay at least five feet away from him at all times, and if he came any closer, he would be the first man on the moon in over 200 years, but the first one without a space suit.

After a week, Ochako finally returned back to UA. She went to the principal to apologize for the long absence and gave him a letter from her family detailing the conditions of her continued enrollment. Nezu accepted the letter and conditions, and warned her that the school is in upheaval now, and to be careful. Confused by that statement, Uraraka was dismissed and headed to her homeroom. Once she got in, she felt the tension and saw some changes.

The first change was Aizawa-Sensei was not there, instead it was Houndog. This is because Aizawa was guilt struck by the Festive Speech. He had prided himself on being able to find dark secrets when he was an underground hero, and he had failed to see this happening under his nose. The videos he got sent disgusted him, and felt like he was not worth anymore since he had unknowingly allowed this to happen. The first class period he walked in, put Bakugo on Final warning, any major problems he causes will be reason for immediate expulsion. Aizawa wanted to expel him right then and there, but felt he no longer had the right. He then announced to the class he is resigning as their homeroom teacher, as circumstances had changed, he then left the class to Houndog.

Aizawa had already spoken with Nezu about his resignation, and the quirked animal allowed him to say his "goodbyes" to the class. When asked what he was going to do, Aizawa stated he was going back full time to underground Hero work, he has to find the dirt on villains and heroes that they were hiding. Since Earaserhead was coming back to full time hero, he would not be able to take care of Eri, and left her in Nezu's custody. Nezu did care for the little horned girl, and asked where she wanted to go, since she had relative control of her rewind power now. She asked to be with Mr. Izuku, and through a lot of confusing paperwork, her request was granted. Izuku took care of Eri and "adopted" her through his travels, and later on once he settled down. Papa Izuku loved Eri, and she loved him, Gran Inko and Grandad Toshi. She got off with a rocky start with the one who became her Momma, but after a few years did accept her and loved her too.

Back to the time Erasurehead left, other teachers were highly affected by the videos, all of it negatively. There were three that was affected the most. The first one was Houndog. Since he was a psychologist, he was amazed by the huge amount of trauma Midoriya had suffered in his life. He went a bit rabid, and focused on making sure people like Bakugo would not do that to any future students. Houndog praised Horikoshi that Midoriya had such a strong hero's heart to be able to survive his past. Just seeing what he pulled off, he shuddered to think what would have happened if the green haired boy went full villain. He proposed a mental health evaluation, at UA, prior to any acceptance of future students, to weed out the evil hearted ones. Nezu agreed, and implemented it the next year. Houndog also volunteered to be homeroom teacher after Aizawa, because he wanted to prevent any other incidents. Once again, Nezu accepted, and allowed Houndog the opportunity, which he utilized by coming down hard on any unethical or disruptive behavior in his class, mainly from Bakugo, and some of the Bakusquad.

Midnight sensei was greatly moved by the Festive Speech, and had her heart go out to the young man she failed. The videos she watched was some of the most disgusting things she had ever seen (mainly due to the mental and emotional torment it caused), and that was saying something from the R-Rated Hero. Knowing her Hero Persona would most likely come under fire in the shifting societal landscape, Midnight partially retired, only coming out when desperately needed. She spent most of her time as Kayama-Sensei, and wore a conservative teacher outfit, instead of her hero costume. She also worked with Houndog to implement quarterly student evaluations, mainly to be able to identify students having problems, whether academic or personal, and be able to help them so they did not get overwhelmed.

The final teacher that took the events of the sports festival hard was Power Loader. He went hatred mode due to the events. He had suffered something similar when he was younger, and decided dealing with machines were better, they couldn't hurt you. This brought it back to him. And although he complained about her constantly, he did like Mei Hatsume, who had also left UA to go with Izuku. He wished her well, and hoped that she succeeded in her enterprises. He couldn't do anything directly to the students who did these horrendous acts, but was able to cause problems. He put Bakugo, Ashido, Hagakure, and Uraraka (once he found out the girls names who participated) on the no priority list. This list was to allow any other projects, or hero needs to come first, before those four could get repairs. And if they had to go into the field with faulty support items, or torn costumes, well it was their damn fault, not his. He did not listen, nor care, about any complaints, reasoning's, or excuses from them, but did not have to worry about them for long.

Ochako did not really care about the problems she was having with support. She felt it was another hurdle she needed to overcome, and that she deserved it. Since she had come back, Uraraka was on a mission. She buckled down into her studies, forcing her to rise up the ranks. The trust that the Dekusquad had in her was gone, but she slowly worked to gain their respect back. And yes, she had joined the Izuku supporter's side once she came back. There was only one confrontation she had with Bakugo, and it resulted in a result most people liked.

Bakugo, tired of the hate he was receiving from the losers around him, finally decided to claim his stress reliever back. Yeah, he had been having fun with Mina in the meantime, but nothing felt as good to him as dominating the nerd's former chick. Her staying away from him, just made it more tempting. About a month after the festival, he cornered the gravity user, and started to accost her. Uraraka did not give in this time, and fought him off. He kept pressing, until in a fit of rage, used his quirk to strike at her. Ochako was able to dodge, but the blow landed on a school wall, that so happened to be a support beam. Seeing the devastation she inadvertently caused, she used her new gravity increase power on the bastard, pinning him to the ground, and then focused her anti-grave side to keep the structure from collapsing. Using the two sides of her powers were incredibly taxing and was only able to hold it for a few minutes. Luckily, Cementoss was the first teacher to arrive at the scene, and used his Cement quirk to stabilize and fix the damage. Once the damage was fixed, Uraraka collapsed.

Waking in Recovery Girl's office, Uraraka was interviewed about the incident. She told the truth, and due to Bakugo being on final warning was ultimately expelled. However, since he also committed two crimes, attempted rape and extreme property damage via quirk, he was arrested. On the way to the police station, Bakugo's transport was attacked by the MLA, and freed him. Listening to the MLA dogma, and no longer caring about anyone else, Bakugo finally became the villain he always was.

Due to Bakugo's assault and expulsion, not to mention all the trouble Class 2-A had been involved in, the teachers used the Hero Class as the first recipients of the student evaluations. This was not necessarily an honor, for the reason behind it was "time to clean house." Every student went through a battery of mental and psychological tests, and unsurprisingly some results people expected happened. The "Dekusquad" and the Neutral Allies all passed, though some did have some issues that arose that would be treated and monitored.

The Bakusquad, on the other, was pretty much dismantled. Minoru Mineta was found to be an irredeemable lecher, and was expelled when they found photos he had taken of other students in compromising positions. Denki Kaminari was expelled and arrested, by finding out he had been the UA traitor that had been supplying the League (and later the MLA) information. Hanata Sero was found to be just an idiot with bad taste in friends, and was left in the hero course

Mina Ashido was also expelled. It was found out that she knew Bakugo was sending the videos out, and enjoyed the pain it caused, she thought it was hilarious. She was also found to be blackmailing people, using Mineta's pictures, for her own enjoyment, getting favors from them to keep the evidence quiet. She left before she was arrested, and made her way to the MLA also, mainly to be with her man.

Tooru Hagakure was put on secondary warning. It was found that she knew about the video being taken, but not that it was being sent out. She went along with it because she thought it was a type of sexual role-play. She had heard about how good Bakugo was from Mina, and since her relationship with Ojiro was kinda boring, went to the exploder. She was left in the hero course, but was inadvertently ostracized by the remaining students. The invisible student became even more invisible as she no longer had anyone to connect to, and eventually dropped out of UA.

Power Loader was happy three of the four "problem children" had finally dealt with. He still did not grant any leeway to the remaining person, Uraraka. Though her circumstances did change, and he did not have to worry about her anymore.

Ochako had continued to working with Ryukyu under internship. Even though she did not have to, she told her mentor about what had been happening, and her part in it. The Dragoon Heroine allowed the gravity girl to continue working with her, but placed her under major scrutiny. Oddly, the fact she voluntarily gave up damning information about herself to her boss caused Urararka to start being accepted by her friends again, namely one Tsuyu Asui. And through Tsuyu, to the others.

This continued on for a year, until time for the next sports festival. Where about a week before, there was a live action new feed about a villain fight (one that was the start of the Quirk War). In the commotion, it was filmed that Uravity was having severe problems as a lot of her gear was damaged and not working. Her costume also was very patchy. This was not due to the fight, but the yearlong neglect from the support department. This allowed her to receive a severe blow that wounded her fairly bad. She continued and helped finally bring the villain down.

The next week, Ochako Uraraka participated in her third sports festival, but was still badly damaged. Everyone could tell by the amount of bruises she had, especially around her shoulders. Uraraka did not care, she had something to prove and lived by the UA code. "Plus Ultra" In an unprecedented and extremely surprising outcome, Uraraka came in first in all events, the only time in history where consecutive years were won by a single individual, all while being in agonizing pain from her previous injuries. At the award ceremony, since she won all events, she asked to do the winners speech. She was allowed.

In the speech, Ochako refused to first place medal, stating there was only one person from her year that was actually worthy of being number one, Izuku Midoriya. She confessed to the world she was the girl who was Izuku's first friend. That she was the girl that was in the videos sent to him. She admitted she did not know about the videos, and is deeply ashamed to have participated in something that hurt him so badly. Uraraka stated she believes in him, and his words. That the movement he started was just and fair, that she is following it, and will continue to do so. Then she said the iconic phrase that unified the movement. "I believe in Izuku Midoriya. I am a Midorian." After that statement, Ochako then prostrated herself, and apologized directly to Izuku. Lifting her head, she looked straight into the nearest camera and asked for Izuku to come home, saying that we are getting better, but still need a true symbol like him to continue.

One week later, Ochako received a package with a note. In the note, it said, "Not yet, but soon. I forgive you." Signed Doctor Midorian. Inside the package was an updated costume and another note, "you have impressed me, I don't hate you as much. He still cares for you, use this and survive. MH" The costume was a variation of her basic costume, but green. It incorporated elements of the Deku uniform, such as the white square outline, and her boots being black, and gauntlets being white. Essentially, it was a female version of his suit, with Uravity tech needs added in. she had iron soles that were added to her feet, and a version of them were added to her gauntlets, an iron knuckle feature. The tech Mei used to fly into her battle with Ochako was incorporated into her wrist guards, belt, and calf portions of her boots. Her helmet kept the basic shape, but was streamlined a bit more. When she put on the outfit, she noticed 2 things the most. The uniform itself seemed to have small nodes on the inside, and when it was put on, it hit multiple different pressure points, she did not realize what they were for until later, as she noticed she did not get nauseous anymore (even though she had improved her limit herself). Also, when she put on her helmet, it activated an L.U.D. (lights up display) that gave her environmental data, maps, police and hero network requests, and it connected to her phone so she could send and receive messages.

The first time she got a call, it was from someone she did not expect. Mei noticed the system activation, and called to verify everything was working. Uraraka was stunned by the contact, but worked to be professional and give an accurate account. After giving the feedback, Ochako asked how she was doing, and about Izuku. Mei wasn't quite ready to be friendly, but gave basic information back. He had gotten an international heroes license from Nezu when he left, so he could continue using his quirk and helping others. Had been traveling around America finding the different styles of crime prevention and suppression interesting. That yes, Eri was in his care and doing well.

And with a bit of annoyance, Mei told Ochako he found out the name Uraraka gave the movement and laughed in good amusement. He liked it so much he added it to his hero name, that being Doctor Midorian. Finally making the connection to the first note, felt a sense of joy, amazed that she had found a way to help him, even though they were not in contact. And was stunned that she had helped him with his hero name a second time.

Ochako thanked Mei profusely for the information and uniform. Mei promised to make sure her outfit was maintained and updated, though did not mention how. Right before she hung up, Mei told Ochako that if she needed help, like information, that she could call the inventor, that Hatsume would be Uravity's "woman in the chair", but not to abuse the number. This is for business and emergency need only. Ochako promised to use it that way, and did…..until things started smoothing over between the two, where phone calls were a little more frequent, less business, and more friendly in the months and years to come.

It was perfect timing for Uravity's updated suit, for the Quirk War started two months later.

The Quirk War started at the Hero Ranking event, and lasted 5 days. There were many casualties on both sides, and when it was over, society saw the horrendous result and worked to never let this happen again. So much happened in the war, that only the highlights were ever truly recanted.

Day 1: Best Jeanist was awarded Number One position again, after Endeavor was stripped of his title. He was the first death. The national live broadcast caught the moment the walls of the studio disintegrated, and a huge torrent of fire enveloped the No. 1 hero, burning him to death. The leaders of the MLA, Re-destro, Shiguraki, Endeavor, and Blast Zone (Katsuki Bakugo). They demanded the country be turned over to them, so the utopia of quirk freedom could be established. If not, then it would be taken by force, and forced the camera to show a legion of villains and Nomu.

The Top heroes in attendance attacked, and other heroes watching this immediately went to help. Villains were defeated, Heroes were killed.

Near the end of the Day, the call went out for more help, the Heroes were losing.

Day 2: Helped arrived for the Heroes, but unexpected help. A lot of villains showed up, wearing green somewhere on themselves. They claimed they were Midorians and were here to help. Included in this grouping of villains, was the remaining members of the League of Villains. All for One had seen the wanton devastation that his former successor was causing. He had hoped that Tomura would be able to grow up and become a true scheming villain, but acted as nothing but a crazed kid with a powerful quirk. All for One declared neutrality over, and to support the Heroes.

At this point, the heroes knew they would lose in a battle of attrition, and accepted that deaths were going to happen, but they did not want to be the ones dealing deathblows. Though they did not like it, the heroes needed help. And the VilMids (villain Midorians) fought and killed. Though it helped with the tide of battle, there were problems that happened because of it too.

One problem was friendly fire, some heroes did not necessarily know who was on what side, and did fight their allies. Since they were being attacked, the villains responded back, unknowingly killing the people they were to be backing up.

An example of this was Gigantiamachia, in the heat of battle, he went berserk mode and started killing anyone in reach. One of whom was Gentle Criminal. He abhorred violence, but was a Midorian due to his encounter with the man 18 months ago. Giga crushed Gentle with no remorse, ending the elderly one's life. La Brava (there to support the person she loved) was devastated. Her quirk Love, would give the person she loved a boost to their power depending on the depth of love. Seeing her man die, she screamed in pure agony and instinctively threw her power towards the Giant. Instead of boosting him with love, which she did not have for him, his strength was sapped from him. La Brava's quirk awoke to its opposite, Despair. The depth of her despair would cause weakness in her target. Gigantimachia was weakened so much that he was finally able to be killed by a collation of heroes, MLA, and villains. Happy to have stopped the rampaging brute, La Brava crawled over to Gentle and put his arms around her, and died. She had overtaxed herself using the antithesis of her normal quirk ability.

Alien Queen found Ochako Uraraka and fought during this time. The pink suited Heroine put up a good fight wounding the former Pinky by throwing a knife into one of her eyes. Unfortunately, Alien Queen won the fight by sending two different acid attacks of different properties at once. The first one had a paralysis effect and had sent it as a rain cloud, not giving enough space to be able to dodge it. The second stream was a slow acting, but very powerful dissolving acid. The fuschia colored villainess looked on as her former classmate was forced to stop moving, and melted from her feet up to her thighs. Laughing at the imminent death, Mina bid farewell, and skated off to find more fun. A few minutes later, Uravity came upon the battle area and saw herself dying. Rushing over to the person, to help, Uraraka watched as clumps of clay started falling off of her duplicate, revealing Toga. Toga told Ochako about the battle she just had, warning her about her former classmate. Ochako thanked Toga, who just wished to see Izuku one more time. Ochako took off her helmet and put it on Toga, and activated her LUD, playing a program. It was all the recorded footage of Izuku Ochako had been able to find. Toga died with a smile on her face, and thanks to her good friend Ochako.

Miro Togato arrived at the battle the second day. Although he was quirkless, he still had a hero's heart, and all the training he had done at UA and under Sir Nighteye. He had accepted being quirkless after it was found out that Eri was not able to rewind his quirk loss. It was determined that the maximum time she could rewind was only about 4 months, and they had passed that time frame when they found out the limit. He fully expected to die here, and was happy when he caught a glimpse of his two friends, Neijire and Tamaki, who were participating in the battle. Smiling at his two friends, and calling out to them, they turned their heads to see the missing part of the trio get shot in the back by Kurogiri. Enraged, Neijire blasted the smokey villain, saddened she would not be able to make up with her close friend (they had become estranged due to the Festive Speech, when Mirio had confronted her about Uraraka and Neijire was defending her Kohai saying she would not do that. Ochako admitting it on tv stunned Neijire, and she had called Mirio in hopes of salvaging their friendship). Neijire was going crazy and was only stopped when a pair of arms came out of the ground and hugged her. Surprised, Neijire saw it was Miro, and he had his quirk back. The shot was from the blue quirk removal reversal bullets Kurogiri had saved from when the League mutilated Overhaul. Neijire apologized to the villainous bartender, who just waved it off, understanding it was a miscommunication. Miro started to let go of Neijire, when she suddenly turned around, hugged him, and thoroughly kissed the Blonde Smiler. After the kiss was done, the aqua flyer told him they had a lot of discussing to do. Joining with the socially awkward hero who was their final piece, the U.A. Big Three of years gone by were together again, and heaven helped whoever tried to separate them.

At the end of day two, MLA was still winning, but the Heroes and Midorians were making a slow come back.

Day 3. The first major setback for the MLA happened. Endeavor was killed by a combination attack from both his sons, Dabi and Shoto. Being blasted by near zero ice, while also being scorched by fires hotter than even his resistance could stand, the corrupted former No. 2 and 1 hero turned villain perished. Shoto looked to his brother and wondered about the future, Dabi replied that now that the old man is dead, Dabi can die, and Touya can come back, even though he will be turning himself in after the battle. Shoto accepted that, walked over to his brother, and gave him a hug, welcoming him back.

Another powerful MLA member fell roughly the same time, Mt. Lady. Due to the social change, Mt. Lady was forced to give up being a hero, and when a recruiter from the MLA came by, she jumped at the chance to strike back. During the conflict she found the one person she really hated. Midnight came out of retirement due to the necessity of the war. Her quirk was helpful in knocking out a group of villains at a time, but since she wasn't killing them, they eventually woke up and continued the fight. This frustrated the educator, and decided to up the factor. She went to face the Nomu, knowing that they were essentially walking corpses, and it is a mercy to kill them. She started to use lethal levels of her quirk, which she always had to hold back. It was very successful, until she was grabbed by a huge hand.

Mt. Lady pulled her rival near her face just to gloat about how the MLA will win, and she will be the beauty people will remember, not this old hag she feuded with. Mt. Lady, chewing on a "toothpick" oddly shaped like an arm, started to crush the dark haired woman and forced the R=Rated Heroine to use her trump card. She was able to move her arms, and forced out a high concentration of her sleep gas and forced it to the giant woman. The big pink cloud of knock out gas did hit the blonde, and completely knocked her out. Sadly, the concentration used put the giantess into a coma, which she was never able to awaken from. When the gigantification quirk user was knocked out, her hand opened dropping the Raven Haired Educator. From this height, Midnight knew her chances of survival was slim. Making a quick prayer, Midnight prepared to meet her death, and was swallowed by darkness.

The tide continued to turn for the good guys when an answer to most of their prayers were answered. Izuku Midoriya had arrived. Flying in and grabbing two Nomu that were about to play frog dissection, he brought them up to the sky and threw them so hard that when they finally landed they were instantly turned into a puddle of goo. Landing back where he grabbed the Nomu, with a cocky grin, he stated "Did someone page Doctor Midorian for emergency rescue?" Tsuyu Asui, the person who he had obviously just saved, gently slapped him upside the head with her tongue for the bad joke, then proceeded to hug him for the save. Blushing a little, he hugged his amphibian friend, and suggested they let go, since he has a jealous girlfriend. Mei responded she was not, and landed beside him, dropping off her passenger, Gran Torino (although he was fast, he would not have been able to make it to the battle without exhausting himself). Grateful for the assistance, Froppy gave a quick rundown of what see knew, but was distracted by the sound of an engine crashing near them. Turning to see her significant other, Tenya Ilda crash near them, his quirk sputtering out. Mei went to help the biomechanical runner, and Izuku told two of his oldest friends to take a break for a while, he has some operating to do.

Seeing Midoriya showing up and saving allies, and defeating enemies, and then instantly going to the next rescue raised the spirits of the forces of good (and minor evils). Word spread quickly and it reinvigorated the exhausted protectors, but not all was joy for Izuku showing up.

Minoru Mineta had showed up at the battle, hoping to be able to win his way back into hero society, taking potshots at anyone he thought was an enemy. As established, he does not have a good sense of judgement. Distracted by some of the lovely ladies, he used his pop off quirk to immobilize the people they were fighting. Heading out to gain praise for his work, he was shocked when the women he just saved ruthlessly killed their opponents. Sickened that he had helped the villains, his cowardly tendencies activated and he hid until the bad women were gone. He sneaked around to see who he had caused to die, and mentally snapped. One of the dead was Hanta Sero, his old classmate. He was responsible for the death of someone he knew. Not able to comprehend and accept his responsibility, he heard someone excitedly yell Midoriya was here, and chose him to be the reason why Sero was dead.

Walking towards the sounds of fighting, the purple balled haired ex-student stumbled upon a gun. Recognizing Snipe-Sensei's weapon, he grabbed it and took it with him, completely disregarding the severed hand that was near it, and the bloody cowboy hat. Mineta finally found the person he had once looked up to, took aim, and fired. Hearing the loud gunshot, three people had a significant reaction. Izuku Midoriya knew it was aimed at him, and was not able to move, otherwise he would drop the concrete slab he was currently holding and accidently kill the people leaving the collapsed building he was at. He prayed that he was tough enough to survive. Aizawa had been secretly watching Midoriya's back, hoping to be able to protect him from anyone showing up. Hearing the gunshot, he knew he had failed this young man again. Without a moment's hesitation, he placed himself between the bullet and his former student, taking the lethal shot himself. Kurogiri saw the underground hero take the bullet, and his repressed memories returned. Yelling in sorrow, Kurogiri turned to where the shot rang from, saw the purple haired midget, and warped the young killer's body across the battlefield, dispersing it instantly.

Kurogiri then ran to Aizawa to try and comfort him Midoriya finished his rescue, turned around and saw his former teacher with the bullet wound meant for him. Kneeling to access the damage, he knew he was looking at a dead man in few moments, nothing could be done to save him. Aizawa looked at his pupil, and asked for forgiveness, apologizing for not protecting him better. Izuku gave it instantly. Giving one last lesson, Aizawa-Sensei told his problem child to go save others, don't waste time on the ones beyond saving. Accepting this, Midoriya bowed to his teacher, and went to save others. Kurogiri told his unbeknownst old friend he was not going to die alone, and used his warp powers again. When the smoke effects ended, Midnight and Present Mic were there, whisked away from the battles they had been in. Seeing Aizawa, they broke down crying and stayed there with him. Kurogiri offered a bit of advice to Aizawa, saying death isn't so bad, and pulled his smoke into himself, revealing his face. The three educators were shocked to see the face of their old friend who had died years ago. Whispering the name Shirakumo, Aizawa gasped his last breathe. The Midnight and Present Mic stunned at seeing the death of one friend, and the sudden appearance of another were speechless. Kurogiri let his fog take back over. Telling his former associates he'll talk with them later, Kurogiri disappeared, ready to do what it takes to end this fighting.

Two more tragic deaths happened on the hero's side this day. Gran Torino bounced around taking in the lay of the land, knocking out any young idiot that came his way. Noticing something, he made a sharp detour. When he landed, he saw something that made his heart stop. Recovery Girl was pinned under some rubble, and had rebar sticking out of her. Gran knew, as did Recovery Girl, this was fatal. Recovery Girl had come out to the battle field to triage as much as possible to help save lives. Unfortunately she got too near some unstable construction, leading to this predicament. Gran stayed by her side, until she passed away. Her final words was that she would be waiting for him on the other side, with Nana. Seeing one of the two women he had loved passing, to be with the other love of his life, pushed the old hero past his patience. He grabbed two pieces of rebar that were conveniently shaped like tonfa, and blasted off. No more was he going for the knock out, he was going for the blast through. With the rebar as a point, Gran Torino decimated a large portion of the MLA and Nomus, killing them, determined that this little pricks would take no more from him. This continued until he made a wrong turn, and collided with a Nomu who was the density of diamond. The impact killed the old hero, and passed onto the other side. If one listened closely, you could hear someone yelling about it being too soon you idiot, and a sound of head being whacked.

Day 3 ended with the Heroes reinvigorated, and balancing the war out. But at significant cost.

Day 4. The spirit is willing, but the flesh is weak was the circumstances of the heroes. Many of them had been fighting since Day 1 and were past the point of exhaustion. A few were able to take small breaks here and there (mainly due to Midoriya and reinforcements arriving). But disregarding the limits is what heroes, true heroes, do. That is the reason their slogan is Plus Ultra.

A black portal opened up, and out walked more reinforcements, all wearing green. It was the vigilantes. They had been holding back joining the battle since they were not sure how they would be welcomed. Some felt the heroes were already stretching their belief with the MidVil's and thought it might push them over the edge and refuse more help. They were convinced by a former vigilante to come and help, once a comrade that fell to the darkside. It was Stain, he convinced his old team of Knuckleduster, the Crawler, and Pop Step that it was worthy to help now, the heroes had proven to be true. Spreading the word, the other vigilantes made their way to the battle. Yes, Stain, (wearing a green version of his costume) announced to the world, (via the broadcast still going on, reporting news in warzone is necessary) that it was time. With a battle cry, "PROTECT THE WORTHY! MIDORIYA!", He charged and the others followed. Unknowingly, this triggered the Stained Hand to pop up and help eliminate more MLA members.

Momo was in trouble. She had been teaming up with her boyfriend, OJiro, to take down enemies. They unfortunately came across Curious, one of the remaining leaders of the MLA. Curious was able to fight off Creati and Tailman with her power to turn anything into a Bomb (Quirk: Landmine). Doing their standard attack of Tailman springing forward, and attacking with his, well, Tail, and Creati coming from the other side, forming a gauntlet on her attacking arm, the heroes met with disaster. Touching the tail and outstretched arm, the female villain detonated both appendages. Oijiro was down, he was badly damage and his quirk was no longer. He was barely clinging to life. Momo was a little better, only losing one of her arms. She created a tourniquet to stop the bleeding and went for a range attack offensive. Unfortunately, everything she threw either got turned into a bomb and thrown back and the creation hero, or they blew up before getting there. Curious was able to turn any matter, including air, into a bomb. Momo was starting to get desperate, knowing her and her loves survival was on the line, but was having no luck figuring out a tactic to win.

At that moment, out of the corner of her eye see saw the remains of Mr. Compress. Saddened by another death, even if it was a villains, she noticed his metal arm. Getting a flash of inspiration, she carefully made her way over to the corpse, and grabbed his mechanical arm. Using an offshoot of her Creation Quirk, she mentally "scanned" the arm to get the structure and blueprints to make. Remembering some technology her parents company made, she remembered a prototype weapon. Mentally fusing the two concepts together, Momo grew her new mechanical arm out of her shoulder. When completed, she triggered the conversion mode, and had the arm change to a cannon configuration. She aimed at the villainess, and fired a beam of pure energy. Curious tried to stop it with her bombs, and then even tried to make the beam into a bomb itself, however she forgot one basic thing. One cannot touch energy. The beam struck the MLA member, and killed her. Sickened at her action, Momo was able to hold off her breakdown long enough to make it back to OIjiro. Apologizing, Momo used her cannon to cauterize the missing tail area, stopping the bleeding. Using her new weapon, she had taken a life, and then saved a life. The stress of situation and expenditure of her body's lipids, finally caused her to collapse.

Hawks, Fumikage Tokoyami, and Rappa (the brawler of the Eight Precepts of Death) and somehow found themselves teamed up. They were doing their best to stem the tide of the approaching Nomu. Rappa was having a blast, grateful he accepted the offer from the smokey guy to join the fight. This was what he was missing, a good strong battle. Punching through all these Brain showing bastards, either knocking them dead, or launching them where those bird guys caught them and disposed of them, was the best plan he could come up with. Oddly, it worked well, until he came across one Nomu whose chest was covered in blood. Thinking this was just another enemy, he struck the beast, and broke his hand. This jerk had a hardening quirk tougher than that one kid he fought years ago. Well, he had trained to beat they guy, so he would test it out here. Instead of using a big windup and strike with his full fist, he extended one finger, and did multiple quick pokes all within the same area. Finally landing on a stress fracture, he bust open the Nomu skin. Enraged the Nomu threw a punch of his own, hitting the Brawler in the head. Being punched in the head by a maddened beast with a crystalized fist his not conducive to long life, and this was shown as the Yakuza members head was knocked clean off his body.

The one-time Mentor and trainee bird pair witnessed their comrade in arms death, and went to try to finish the beast who killed the guy. Seeing the discolored spot on the mindless creature, Hawks sent his feathers into it, penetrating the beast, killing it avenging his temporary friend. The satisfied feeling of winning did not last long, another Nomu charged the Red Feathered Hero and grabbed his wings. Since he had used a lot of feathers, Hawks did not have much protection on his appendages. With a chuckle that could be considered malicious, the purple monstrosity permanently grounded the flying hero, ripping off his wings. The Darkness using Hero seeing his mentor fallen, was left alone against the wave of Nomu incoming. The Jet Black Hero, Tsukuyomi was determined to do what he could, and activated his final ability, Neitzsche. He merged with his quirk, Dark Shadow, not just wearing it, he and the Shadow Beast become one, became the Abyss. Growing to the size of a two story house, the merged being used his berserker strength with a calm mind. Smashing and slamming the drones of evil into paste, the giant Black Shadow Bird did not seem to take any damage. He continued his assault, until for some reason, all the Nomu suddenly died, some exploding, some imploding, and some just bursting into flames. Not understanding the cause, but thankful for the occurrence, Tokoyama separated into his two parts, and then passed out. Being in Neizsche, he may not have seemed to take damage, but the shadowform remembered the blows it took. When the technique was dismissed, the injuries appeared on the young avian headed man. Worried for his host, Dark Shadow separated from the hero and searched for aid. He found it in time.

Uravity stumbled across her former floormate, Mina Ashido torturing Yugi Aoyama. Mina had always secretly hated that Aoyama tried to take the spotlight away from her. The blonde pretty boy was being held down, while the pinkette slowly burned symbols across his effeminate face. Taking the opportunity, Ochako leapt out, grabbed Mina by one of her horns and delivered a devastating double punch to the face, using her recent acquired iron gauntlet. Alien Queen mostly flew away due to the punch, except for the horn that Uraraka still held in her hand. While the MLA member was dazed, the now green suited heroine applied a salve soaked in acid neutralizers to her friend, and told him to leave for medical attention. The faux Frenchman bid adieu to his savior, and left the scene. Mina was shocked and pissed that Uraraka was still alive, she knew that she had killed her. When Uravity told her that Himiko Toga was the one that she fought, the Acid Quirked Girl lost it.

Raging at the injustice of not having her "rival in love" dead at her hands, Mina started to transform. Her face elongated, with her mouth growing huge razor sharp teeth the type perfect for rending flesh from a body. Her skin took on a darker hue, while her body grew. Her hands and feet turned into claws, at the same time that a pair of insect like wings sprouted from her back. Mina Ashido had always wanted to be known as Alien Queen, and had finally taken that last step. She looked like a mix between a xenomorph, and a kabuterimon, a literal one-eyed, one-horned flying purple people eater.

Seeing the metamorphosis her once friend had done to herself, the Gravity Manipulator felt she was in for the battle of her life. Oddly, she didn't have to face it alone. Mei Hatsume had stumbled across Aoyama, and when the sparkler told the inventor of the impending fight, the Zoom Eyed girl flew off to help, not wanting her babies destroyed…and to help that woman her boyfriend still cared about. Doing a strafing run with an assortment of ammunition, Hatsume bought time for Uravity to start using her quirk on the rubble around her. Due to the carapace the former human had grown, the toys the mechanical flying girl bombarded her with meant nothing. Charging the Hero still on the ground, the Bug Monster roared out a stream of acid hoping to turn the bubbly girl into human stew. Hatsume sent a grappling hook, and pulled the distracted good girl away, right before she was hit.

The floating debris gave the two Izuku lovers a moment to come up with a plan, and implemented it immediately. The pink dreadlock girl, grabbed the brunette and hit her afterburners, while the gravity girl focused her quirk on herself, making her body a gravity well attracting the floating flotsam. The enemy bug themed being had taken flight using her wings and was heading towards the feminine duo. Hatsume charged right back at her, doing a midair chicken standoff, until the steampunker veered to the left real quick. At the change of direction, her passenger released both aspects of her quirk, causing the mini asteroid belt that had been following them to turn into a comet barrage on the truly alien monster they were engaged with. Piles of stone, masonry, and rocks plummeted the former Ashido, knocking her back to the ground, and building a small mountain on top of her. Touching down, the two girls breathed a sigh of relief, a moment too soon. The heap of construction material was tossed off of the semi-lovecraftian nightmare, showing significant damage, but not enough. The Roar of the Monster reached a crescendo, before the tone drastically changed to one of agony. The bewildered heroines looked on in horror as the previous hero student's body change reversed itself, and then continued to breakdown the young woman of acid. Unbeknownst to the hero girls, Mina had allowed herself to be modified into a partial Nomu to gain the xenomorph ability. Once the screaming ended, Uravity looked at the remains of a person she had once held dear to her heart, and broke out in tears. Hatsume laid a comforting hand on the other ones shoulder, before being suddenly enveloped in a hug. The engineer, startled by the action, just let the other girl cry out her sadness and frustration at yet another loss of life. Sadly, it was not the last time that day former friends would end up battling, with some dying.

Denki Kaminari was free. Free from the prison he had been placed in, free from holding back his powers, free from having to act like a pathetic ladies man and buffoon. Denki had finally shed the façade he had been having to keep and was relishing his ability to be himself. Going by The Chair, he went about killing people, anyone who crossed his path. Villains, he toasted. Former classmates like Rikido Sato, the Sugarman, got baked from the inside out. That stupid annoying blonde braggart from class B, the MLA member completely loved the look of terror on the Copycats face when he could not hold the power in the lightning haired's quirk, moments before the annoying instigator's head exploded. Turning his head, the hyper-charged murderer got a wicked smile on his face as he beheld his next three victims.

Red Riot, Earphone Jack, and Real Steel (Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu) had gravitated towards each other during the battle, after all they were connected in a poly relationship when they were not heroing. Jiro had helped Kirishima regain his manliness after the Festive Speech betrayals he had suffered, and started dating due to it, and of course whatever she saw in the manly hardening class A boy, she found in the manly hardening class B boy. The two similarly quirked teens also found it manly to be manly with each other. So the three of them had joined in union and in teamwork. Jokingly called the Soundgarden, Jiro provided the beats, Kiri the Rock, and Tetsutetsu the Metal.

Jiro was the first one to notice who they had stumbled across, after all she used to consider him a decent friend who could always make her laugh, especially when he went moron. Using the metaphoric traits from her lovers, Kyoko hardened her heart, and steeled her resolve for the battle to come. The three teen team went into action, surrounding the electrified traitor. The punk rockette jabbed out with her quirk, hoping to jab into the enemy and let loose with her sound blasts, as she had done many a time when they were students together, She severely underestimated her opponent, thinking him as just Kaminari, and not knowing him as The Chair. Denki counted on Jiro doing that attack, and in a burst of speed, ended up behind her, having dodge the fleshy quirk appendages. Creating two lightning daggers, he chopped of the earlobes of the purple haired girl, and then changed the voltage and stabbed the girl, knocking her unconscious, planning to have some "fun" with her later. Seeing their joint love fall to the ground, both young men charged the standing evil youth. Cackling, Denki shot off a wide spread lightning attack. Real Steel got badly hurt by it, since he was made of metal, but luckily did not hurt long as Kirishima stood in front of his manly buddy, tanking the current, as ineffective as it was against his rocky exterior. The two hardening quirkers then charged the lightning lad, Red Riot in front. Initiating their combo attack, Kirishima quickly stopped and took a knee, giving Tetsutetsu the platform he needed to run up and jump over their opponent. Real Steel landed at the moment Red Riot stood up, and they both yelled out "MANLY BROFIST" as they punched the Bolt haired enemy in the head, from two different directions, completely knocking the killer out. Finding some insulation from the damaged buildings surrounding them, they wrapped up their former comrade, and then laid some heavy debris on him so he could not escape. Gently the two boys picked up their mutual love and carried her to get medical attention.

About the time the last few fights mentioned happened, another black portal opened up and a figure walked out. Everyone that saw the portal stopped as a chill went through their being, for it was none other than All For One, and no one knew which side he was there for. Choosing a direction, seemingly at random, he started to casually walk. Whenever someone wearing green or a hero was within a certain distance, he lashed out with his metallic black tendrils and pierced their bodies. Seeing this, the MLA warriors cheered, thinking they had gotten the best backup they could hope for, until they looked again at those "killed" by AFO. The pierced individuals were not killed, in fact near the opposite happened. Any wounds that happened to be on their bodies were healed, and any stamina lost during their constant battles were restored to them. Yes, the Symbol of Evil was helping the good guys. Stopping for a moment, the long lived crime boss decided to put to rest some fears, and pallet swapped his iconic suit blazer, turning it from black, to a certain shade of emerald green. He then proceeded towards his true target.

Rikiya Yotsubashi, the villain known as Re-Destro was having a very difficult time. First his plans kept getting interrupted, then he had to deal with 3 major assholes that joined HIS organization who then demanded leadership from him. Having to fight the upstarts, it ended in a draw, and he reluctantly decided to offer joint leadership to the others. Having to constantly bicker and compromise got him ready to tear his hair out by the roots. Finally getting everyone on board, they started the attack to gain control of the country. it should have been over immediately, as the broadcast showed the world his immense army, along with those despicable abominations called the Nomu he was forced to allow in his ranks. But NO, the heroes had to come out in force to fight his organization. Then who the hell expected VILLIANS to join heroes in the fight, they were supposed to join US. Also, who would expect that freakin child Midoriya to show up, it gave him ulcers. That brat Bakugo was right, that green haired punk is a menace and needs to be put down. And just today, vigilantes and STAIN OF ALL PEOPLE joining the heroes. ARE YOU FREAKIN KIDDING ME? Damn, there went his blood pressure. It did not help any that he kept fighting this black and white suited Xerox machine in human form. Come on, how many of these things is he going to have destroy before the get the clue they can't win and leave already. This is going to cause him to have an aneurysm….and he would not have it any other way. All these setbacks let his quirk, Stress, gain more and more power. At this point he was about the level needed to destroy a building with his pinky. And he finally looked upon the one thing that stopped his heart for a moment. ALL FUCKING FOR ONE, the biggest bastard of them all. So this is what a stroke feels like…..i enjoy it, pinky destruction level achieved.

Twice, the both former and current member of the League of Villains, was getting annoyed. Him and his brother both joined the fight, but had to come across this guy. The split twins had expected a quick dogpile fight, win, and then keep going, but that's not what happened. He had already lost about 1,200 doubles of himself fighting this brute. However, once he saw his (former?) boss, he pulled back. Knowing not to get in the Big Man's way. He waited at the sidelines for an opportunity to come about..whether that was to be able to get a good shot in, or be able to flee like grouping of drunk lemmings.

Once AFO got in respectable talking distance, he gave the original leader of the current MLA a gift, the head of the Nomu Doctor. The multi-quriked individual was saddened he had to kill his oldest friend, but the scientist went against his wishes, and then plundered his resources to mass produce the Nomu. Giving the balding villain opposing him a smirk, AFO let out a little secret he learned a longtime ago: Never build a weapon without a kill switch, lest it be used against you (oddly learned from his brother after generously giving him a quirk). With a snap of his fingers, all the Nomu in the battlefield, and Nomu enhanced villains died in a multitude of ways, except for 2 individuals. Kurogiri was spared since he had remained loyal to AFO, and even had a buffer of being awoken to his previous life. The other was Shiguraki, who had been enhanced by a bastardized version of the quirk All For One, and had used it to gain a plethora of additional quirks. Tomura felt the impending death caused by the enhancement, and used his quirk Decay upon himself, targeting the genetic manipulation and thus saving his own life at that time.

Frustrated that even if he hated those strange birdish things, they were part of his forces and master plan. Having them all disposed of in an instant, angered the CEO to the point of grinding his teeth. Obtaining the power boost, the MLA leader attacked the LoV leader and started an epic class. If anyone remembered the Kamino Incident, this battle was like that, but by a factor of 200. Brute force vs. multiple quirks in interesting combinations, and like last time it seemed Brute Force was winning. AFO was still not fully healed from his last two confrontations with All Might, and his opponent did not have such a glaring weakness as the respected former Number 1 Hero. It did not help that Re-Destro kept getting stronger as he felt that he was being toyed with, that AFO must be treating him with disrespect not coming at him with his full power. One could almost hear a faint echo of BOOST every few seconds from the surrounding area of the stressed out villain, until one of the Twice double got slapped upside the head and told to stop it.

AFO was actually forced to take a knee, from being pushed back so much. Startled that he was winning, Re-Destro spelled out his own doom by starting the worst cliché known to criminality, going into a monologue. Stunned by the complete idiocy of the bulked bad guy, Twice recognized his moment to strike. Using a hidden talent of his quirk, Twice started to make doubles of Trigger. Twice had always had this ability, but thought it was a waist of his talents, and personally hated the concept of Trigger. Making enough Trigger for about 20 clones, they all attacked the ranting villain. There was no battle plan of the Twice's, except to inject as much of the drug into the other ones body. He was successful in being able to use seventeen injections, before running out of the quirk booster and his alternatives.

Feeling the corrupting chemicals in his body take effect, Re-Destro kept getting bigger and bigger, his musculature going out of control. Not able to truly control his actions, the doped up legacy villain lashed out, accidentally striking one of the two true Twices, and through happenstance had that body collide with the other true Twice forcing him to remerge with himself. Due to the force used against him and unexpectedness of the event, Twice did not fuse back properly and ended up like the Roman god Janus, having a face on both sides of his head. Unable to compensate, Twice's body shut down, killing him. Re-Destro soon followed the cloning individual into the afterlife, as all the boosting he received from the Trigger and his increased stress levels caused his heart to explode. AFO won, but it was a pyrrhic victory. The damage he took, especially after his opponent was Triggered, was too much for his regenerative quirks to handle, since he was still damaged from All Might's final blows. Knowing he was not long for this world, AFO reached out for his counterpart, about the only connection he truly felt left in this sphere of existence.

Midoriya felt a call through his quirk, and felt it was imperative to answer it. He sprinted across the battlefield, (taking a .002 sec to take out any MLA in his way) and ended up next to AFO. Warily, Izuku knelt down to the long-term villain, so they could chat. AFO complimented Doctor Midorian on what looks like the green haired one accomplishing the goals of the Muli-Multi quirk user. AFO had always wanted to have an equal world, and when he was around and quirks were just coming about, the quirks were the ones persecuted. He started his "empire" to help those being repressed, and would only forcibly take the quirks of the truly reprehensible. Over time, the bits of personality he got from the quirks he removed started to build up, corrupting him to evil. Now this successor of his dear brother's legacy would accomplish his goals.

Midoriya was skeptical of this, but then AFO swore on his true name, and called Izuku the brotherly nickname he had for his biological brother. The First OFA user, whispered to his quirk descendant that the maybe not so (originally) dark mastermind was telling the truth. The prime Midorian accepted the praise from his "ancestral" enemy, and promised to continue to make the world better, by giving the encouragement needed and eliminating the opposition via appropriate means and force.

Thanking the OFA inheritor, AFO did his final three actions.

All For One sent out a tendril straight into Izuku, but not to damage him, he granted the young man his most powerful self-healing quirk, REJUVINATION, which had the ability to heal most damage, and even undo previous trauma. AFO was never able to fully use this quirk due to the sear magnitude of damage he had suffered, all it did was keep him alive enough so his other healing quirks could do some more healing.

Apologizing for forcibly giving Izuku another quirk, AFO told him that it was necessary. The War was not over, and a bigger threat was coming. The High End Nomu had been released by the Nomu Doctor, and did not have the self-destruct function AFO had used on the other creations. The dying man explained that the High End were more dangerous for one simple reason, they were actually able to think and plan, instead of just acting out on pure instinct and commands of others. That was why he gave REJUVINATION to the future hope, he was going to desperately need it.

The final action of the centuries old quirk stealer was the most surprising, and the most far-reaching. He used one of his hidden powers, and activated QUIRK RETURN. A beam of multicolored light burst forth from his chest, and started to spread across the globe. He had released every quirk he still had, and allowed them to return back to whence they came, or the nearest family member. Ragdoll, the green haired Pussy Cat, wondered where her friends where, and suddenly knew their exact positions, she had been quirked again with SEARCH. Knuckleduster, nearly beaten to death from the fights he had been participating in, felt a long lost trickle of energy. Narrowing his eyes, his motions and body functions started to get faster, and faster, until O'Clock, the fast hero was reborn.

Through a tremendous fluke, five quirks did not return to their hosts, or descendants. Mainly due to them being all dead, or had spread out so much that one person could not qualify for them by itself. These quirks, HIVE MIND, SELF QUIRK SUPPRESANT, HIDDEN QURIK, and VIRAL, merged together and became QUIRK CIRCUIT BREAKER. The fourth quirk, PERMANANCE, when joined caused the newly formed "hyper" quirk to be made to never change or be modified again. This brand new quirk spread out across the whole plant and was granted to everyone, quirkless or not. This power would help regulate any ability that could be gained, through quirk mergers, children, or genetic manipulation, to balance out. No one quirk would ever be too powerful for one individual, and if it was going to happen, part of the quirk was nullified. This action saved the planet from the dreaded quirk singularity many were terrified of, believing it to happen in the near future.

Day 4 ended, with the Heroes believing that victory was near, but knowing the last battles were to be the worst. And unknown to everyone, the world had been saved, by one most thought would have destroyed it.

Day 5: there was a sense of finality upon this day. The fighting had died down, but was not over yet. Most heroes were hopeful the war wound end soon, but just had a nagging feeling in the back of their heads, of immense incoming danger.

Izuku Midoriya was on his way back into the field after visiting the communication central established by the heroes to try and keep in touch. Shoji Mezo, the multiple armed sensor lad from UA, had maximized his sensory output on his limbs to try and keep track of everything. He related the information to Saiki Intelli for her to keep track of movements and possible allies in surrounding areas. She was desperately in need of a fresh brewed cup of tea, but had to resort to eating tea leaves to let her quirk partially activate. Once the bluish-lavender haired girl was able to determine the best support, she relayed the information to Koji Koda, codename Anima. The rock like quiet beast talker used his ability to pass on messages to the animals surrounding him to take to the heroes in need of the battle tactics and support requests. Having learned of a boost of his quirk, the animals sent out were able to speak in his voice to give the information. It saddened him that the most available animals he could use were carrion scavengers.

Midoriya had convened the message about the High End Nomu that were coming to the Com. Hub. He requested that any available allies to meet at Tokyo Bay so a plan could be hashed out. Feeling a tingle in his arm, he stopped for a moment. Taking off his glove on his right appendage, and was shocked. His scarred hand was healing. He also checked his elbow, and the large patch of burnt skin was disappearing also. Figuring this was REJUVINATION at work, he silently cried for a moment happy about the unexpected gift from his enemy. A thought passed his mind, would his healing quirk be able to repair the damage to his ligaments? Going into a mumble spree, trying to figure out how to find out, the ways it worked, the potential drawbacks, and other information, he was stopped by an explosion to the back of the head. Cursing himself for loosing himself in thought and ignoring situational awareness, he turned around to face the one person he both wished to never see again, while at the same time hoping to meet. Katsuki Bakugo.

Blast Zone, as Bakugo had been calling himself recently, was having, well a blast. Secure in his superiority, he still believed he was going to be Number One hero. There was a simple way to prove it he thought. Win this war, change what heroing meant, and most important than anything else, kill everyone above him. The Blonde Bomber had a particular mission during this war, hunt down and eliminate the Top Ten Heroes. He was Fifty percent successful. The only ones he had not killed were Best Jeanist (fucking Endeavor), Kamui Woods (damned cunt Mt. Lady), Hawks (pathetic loser, not worth fighting anymore), and the two Female top Tenners, Miriko and Ryukyu. The former UA student had just not had any luck finding those bitches, luckily for them. At this point, he didn't really want to kill them, he wanted to turn them into his pets.

Feeling luck rain down on him, Bakugo came across Midoriya in his mumble state. Not going to miss the opportunity to eliminate the fucking nerd, Katsuki got in close and blasted the suited hero in the back. Happy to have finally killed his nemesis, even with a cheap sneak attack, blasty boy started laughing in celebration. His laughing stopped when he got a glowing green fist straight to the face. Once the smoke cleared, and Bakugo shook his head to clear up some motion sickness, the exploder saw he had not killed, or even severely wounded the quirk inheritor. He even felt he was able to see the part he blew up healing and growing back. Hating he was mentally agreeing with that Hand Freak he had been working with recently, he cried out about Midoriya showing himself as the fucking cheater he was, and was determined to finally put him in the ground permanently, life hacks or not.

Both young men knew this was their final fight, and charged each other. Midoriya, exhausted both mentally and somewhat physically, had a hard time keeping his energy inside himself. His stress levels needed to decrease, and thought his old friend was the perfect punching bag. Holding himself back, just a little, Izuku traded blows back and forth. Any damage he took was nearly instantly healed due to his new quirk, and oddly enough it even was repairing his damaged clothes, who knew? The true hero fought quietly, not feeling the need to say anything, everything he had ever needed to say had been.

Blast Zone, on the other hand, would not shut the fuck up. He spewed garbage out of his mouth constantly. The trash talker yelled obscenities and promises so disturbing no one should have ever been able to think them, and no one would every repeat the phrases. He bragged about how powerful he was, listing all the people he killed, including Gang Orka, the most recent ranked Ten hero.

When Bakugo went to start describing what he had done to women, and what he wanted to do to certain women in Izuku's life, Midoriya decided it was time to end this. Speaking for the first time since laying eyes on his past tormentor, Doctor Midorian stated, "Katsuki Bakugo. You have a terminal case of being a heartless bastard. Your treatment is a Cardiac Extraction surgery. The operation is to commence immediately." Bewildered by the jargon the dipshit just said, Bakugo did not realize what happened until he saw a heart in Izuku's hand, which was promptly crushed. Having just enough life in him, he raised his hand to his chest, and found a gaping hole where his heart should have been. In seconds, the most prideful person on the planet finally got an express trip to hell.

Tomura Shiguraki was tired and annoyed. He had been having a lot of fun at the beginning. Having the Nomu Doctor give him all those mods, helped him be invincible. He had even done his infinite life dance, Jumping twice, squatting twice, reaching left, then right, repeating left and right again, stomp with his Boots, and pat his Arms, ready to do some damage. Thanks Konami-sama. Some of those brats that attacked him were so easy to dispatch, thinking of that blowhard in that military hat, and that disgusting guy with him, who throws clumps of their flesh around? The blonde that was with them, he left alone, she looked like she couldn't do anything to him. He was a little upset at those two green hair chicks from UA. The one with that strange vine head, he was glad that he was able to destroy those pesky things, but was impressed she was willing to sunder her weapon to survive. That other one though pissed him off. He had a good grab on her, and then she split apart. Who the hell gave her displacement? Seeing them leave so quickly after they faced him was upsetting, when the hell did they cast Expeditious Retreat?

Yesterday, he started to have serious problems. Tomura did not know why, but his mods started to turn against him. He had to use his decay quirk to uninstall it before he system crashed. Next time he was going to talk with Nomu Doctor was going to be interesting, especially when started to grill the old man about why he was given malware. After that, the damn challenge ratings went up. Fucking swarms of heroes. He was able to dispatch a lot of them, but it took a severe toll.

Right now, Shiguraki wanted to bubble hearth so bad, but couldn't because his hearthstone WAS FUCKING FIGHTING HIM. How dare Kurogiri do this to him? Not to mention had to he had to keep dodging all those flanking maneuvers to prevent the sneak attack damage from these two damn rogues, (or were they ninjas?) Spinner and Stain. Shiguraki still had enough points in his agility to help knock out the blades thrown at him, and helped his reflex save to prevent his hands being cut by those warp zones his former lackey was using.

The last remaining MLA leader took a quick breath of relief when he noticed Kurogiri using Dimension Door and left the combat. Now he could focus on the two similarly dressed fanatics. All of a sudden, his opponents disappeared. Doing a search check, he could not find anyone, until he was stabbed in the front revealing Stain. Grasping the blade impaling him, Shiguraki used one of his metamagic feats to quicken the use of his quirk. Seeing the blade disintegrate and then the arm holding it brought glee to the hand obsessed maniac, until a different blade came out the front of his throat. Looking around he finally noticed that blonde chick from before blowing something, and then stopping. When that girl stopped, the world came back into focus, and found the blade from his throat was in the hands of Spinner, finally giving him a critical hit with sneak attack. Making a quick assumption, that woman must be an illusionist, but that just is not right, no one specializes in that school of magic, it's too weak. His final thought was, damn should have done a spot check instead of search.

After giving the fatal blow to his enemy, Spinner went to the side of his idol to see if he could do anything. Stain stated he was done for, but let Spinner know to be his own self, and If wanted to have a last command, it was Protect the Worthy. Protect Midoriya. The Hero Killer did a Hero Savior. Spinner took his own mask off, and swore over the corpse of his philosophical mentor, next time he met Midoriya, he would swear fealty to him, and would do everything in his power to protect him, even being the blade in the dark to protect his light.

The MLA was finished, its main leaders were dead. All the Nomus were dead. The rank and file were either captured and arrested, dead, or had barely escaped. This gave the heroes that were still able to fight a chance to rendezvous and Tokyo Bay per Midoriya's request. It was a very small group. As the meeting started, Mei noticed something in the water. Activating her quirk, Zoom, she focused on the area in question, and paled. Interrupting the meeting, Hatsume told the assemblage they were out of time. The High End Nomu were here, and it was an apocalyptic amount of enemies coming.

Trying to come up with a solution on the spot, the heroes could not come up with a plan. None of them had a wide range attack that could fend off the impending invasion, and their numbers were too small to allow landfall.

Only one hero had a chance to save everyone, and they took it. Thirteen activated her jet booster pack and flew towards the enemies. Once the ambiguous space themed hero got into positon, about half way into the grouping of invaders, they turned off their regulators. The space suit created for the hero was specifically designed to hold the incredibly destructive quirk in check. Turning off the regulators, the UA teacher could no longer contain her power, and her Black Hole ability burst forth. The High Enders had no defense to the sudden void amongst them, and where all pulled into the singularity, killing them all. Thirteen perished living to the max standard of a hero, self-sacrifice.

Saddened at the death of one of her favorite heroes, Uravity gave a silent prayer for their spirit. Looking over the site, the gravity lass felt something. The Black Hole should have dispersed shortly after the user's death. It wasn't, if anything it started to get stronger. Panicking, Uraraka told of the impending disaster to the gathered heroes.

Calculating the impossible odds, Izuku stumbled across a faint possibility of hope. Going to Ochako, he stated he needed her help, and asked if she trusted him. The young woman instantly responded in the affirmative, describing that she entrusted him with everything about her, life, love, hope, and heart. Not expecting such a declaration, Midoriya blushed a little as he grabbed the greened out heroine and flew towards the spatial disturbance. Relaying the plan, Izuku stopped in the air and had Ochako stand on his feet, face away from him, allowing her to face the unnatural natural disturbance. Focusing her gravity increase power on the black hole in hopes of restraining the suction, she realized she couldn't she did not have enough power. Midoriya stated to use his instead, and let his energy flow over her, synching with the woman in his arms (mainly to hold her steady, honest).

Getting such a boost from the man behind her, Uraraka was startled by the amount of power he had and how much he was always holding back. Uravity then focused on the feeling she was being whelmed by, and added it to her gravity crush. The combination attack did the trick, a gravity field surrounded the black hole, and caused it to start dying out, to start shrinking. Both young adults kept the joint venture up, unknowingly creating another black hole…..this one inside the existing black hole. The block hole being devoured by a black hole resulted in an implosion, where both gravity sinks disappeared. Exhausted Izuku headed back to land, and joined his comrades in celebration. The Quirk War was over, and the Heroes had won.

Aftermath.

Once the battle was over, the cleanup started. It took weeks to move all the debris , and find all the dead bodies. Once all the bodies had been found, a memorial was commissioned, listing the dead and wounded, on both sides of the battle. It would not be fair to list only the heroes, one must acknowledge the opposing forces, not necessarily to praise them, but to show that war affects everyone.

The Heroic Dead: Thirteen, Erasurehead, Snipe, Best Jeanist, Edgeshot, Crust, Kamui Woods, Yoroi Musha, Gang Orca, Hanta Sero, Recovery Girl, Gran Torino, Sugarman, Phantom Theif, Gale Force (Inasa Yoarashi), Sisicross (Seiji ShiShikura)

The passed Midorians: Gigantiamachia, Gentle Criminal, La Brava, Mr. Compress, Rappa, Himiko Toga, Twice, All For One, Stain

The Departed MLA: Endeavor, Curious, Mt. Lady, Re-Destro, Tomura Shiguraki, Blast Zone.

There were more names, but most people could not get past these to find the others.

The wounded survivors: Creati, Tailman, Beacon (Yugi Aoyama), Earphone Jack, Hawks, plus many others.

Creati had no problem returning to active duty immediately. She actually liked her new arm, and with little thought, was able to make more cybernetic devices to enhance herself. These worked with the living flesh, and not replaced them. Eventually she changed her name to Cybera.

Beacon was able to return, but soon quit. The scared damage on his face was a constant reminder of his failures, and he suffered a mental breakdown. He was committed to an asylum, and never recovered.

Hawks retired, being permeantly grounded. He left the city and moved to the mountains to feel the breeze upon his face, the closest he would ever come back to being able to fly.

Earphone Jack shifted focus to be more of a rescue hero. She still had her superb hearing, but had lost her jacks and plugs, used to amplify her hearing, and was the offensive part of her quirk. However, a secret many did not admit too, quirks are adaptive. She learned that her palms let her project her heartbeat, able to use it as a defensive mechanism, and to give her a form of echolocation. She got some support gear to help her fight, a pair of mechanical tendrils from a pair of bracelets. Calling them Crimson Coils, she utilized them in a fair manner. She also changed her name, to Devo.

Tailman received a replacement for his lost appendage. Melissa Shield (who had developed a Technopathy quirk from AFO's last act) and Mei Hatsume worked together to help make replacements for any heroes that had been injured to help replicate their abilities. He got a metal tail, that was the same length and weight of his lost appendage. Though nothing Mei works on is just one thing. The tail had the ability to redesign itself to fit the needed circumstance. It did have lasers and tasers, could form drilles, and split in two to essentially have two tails. His hero name got upgraded to, this time choosing Matatabi.

Losing the majority of the Top ten heroes, the Hero Public Safety Commission, rushed to put out a new list in the wake of the disaster. It was decided to give Doctor Midorian the Number One spot, due to his influence in society, the amount of rescues performed, and villains defeated in the War. Grudgingly Midoriya took the honor, causing him to have to split time from his home life at I-Island, and Japan. The next year, the Commission tried again, but Izuku rejected it. He put forth that the ranking system was not needed, for any hero is number one to the people they save. A Hero needed to be a calling, not a job. Understanding that some heroes actually need to support themselves, and doing hero work was how they were to accomplish it, the good Doctor presented. An alternative, all heroes are paid a flat, but fair, wage. Any additional funds needed could be donated by fans and survivors of criminal/villain attacks. The donations had to be submitted for oversight purposes, and to also be able to see if any hero forced the issue to those they had saved. An evaluation was done periodically, and if found to break the law, the Hero would face severe consequences, including revocation of his license. Those that joined after this implemented, and those that supported it, took to the name of H.E.R.O., standing for Hazardous, Emergency, Rescue, Operative, and was placed more under police jurisdiction, like the old concept of a S.W.A.T. team.

An additional part of this concept is that anyone that did not want a standard paycheck, but only wanted to do what was right, and lived off of the donations, were called Heroes. The first one to have this title was given retroactively, and it was All Might. The second one was Doctor Midorian.

Epilogue:

Izuku Midoriya got back to his house and collapsed. He had moved back to Japan two years after the Quirk War. He had a special place that was hidden from everyone, unless they had a special pass to find it.

His reason for moving was two-fold. One he had been spending more and more time in Japan, helping to straighten out discrimination laws. His main focus was helping the quirkless, or the hidden quirked subset, though many quirkless had disappeared. Let's rephrase that, when AFO released his power, the amount of quirkless people went from 20% down to 9%.

Remembering the difficulty he had learning his newly acquired abilities, he helped set up quirk gyms that had councilors to be able to train in this new powers. It was not limited to just them, anyone that wanted better control was allowed to use the facilities.

He was also working on changing the law to allow limited quirk use in life. He wanted to set up work license so let people use the abilities on the job, and in self-defense. Any abuse of either conditions would result in loss of license for a period of at least 5 years, and possible jail times.

This dual law work had an unintended consequence, at least to everyone but Izuku. Since abilities were being trained, discrimination was declining, and more free use was allowed, the number of villains dropped significantly.

The second reason for moving back home was a mild case of heart ache. Mei had come to him and wanted to break up. Not knowing why, the couple discussed. They had been slowly growing apart, and Mei found herself drawn to another. Refusing to hurt Izuku, Mei told him that she would never cheat on him, but did love another. Understanding, Midoriya wished her luck with Melissa and left I-Island, still being friends with his now ex.

It had been six months since the breakup, and move, when his doorbell rang unexpectedly.

Perplexed Izuku thought, "Who could that be? Mom and yagi are on their honeymoon in Europe. Eri's having a sleepover with the Asui's. Mei and Melissa are on I-Island. No one else should be able to find this place. Come to think about it, I didn't even know this place had a doorbell."

Going to the front door and opening it, he beheld Ochako. "Wha, Ochako? How did you find this place?" Both of them had finally laid their hurt to rest, and had been rebuilding their friendship, but he had not let her know about his knew address yet.

"Hey Midi (her new nickname for him, as she would never call him deku again) a little baby cried for me to follow it here." She said as she pulled out her helmet.

Realizing that Mei had sent her, Izuku asked her to come in and chat.

"So, surprise that this is. Why did you come out here? If you needed me for something, you could have called." Spoke Izuku, was he gave Ochako a cup of green tea.

"Well, I got sent something by Mei, and she asked me to bring it to you. I tried to find out what it was from her, but she was tight lipped, even turned off our work and private channels on the headset." Replied the beverage sipping young lady.

"I should be surprised, but when it comes to her this is normal." Laughed the Green haired man.

"Yeah, your right. This is so like her, except its not going to explode…..i think." Chatted Uraraka. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out an envelope. "Here you go, Midi."

On the envelope it said "Read Now, as soon as you get it, I mean it!" in Mei's handwriting. Doing as it said, Izuku opened the letter and started to read.

"Letter start"

Hey ZuZU,

If you are reading this letter…oh wait, I was told never to start like that. Sorry about that. Well, I wanted to come clean to you about something. There was another reason we broke up. You see, I know of something you truly want, and I am unable to help you with it. I know you want children, and unfortunately the only babies I can make are mechanical. I found out all those explosions in Power Loaders class actually damaged me to the point of being unable to conceive. I love you, and probably always will, but had to let you go so you can find someone who can grant you that gift you want.

Here's a hint, look across from you. I believe she is good for you, and talking with her over the years, well I know how much she loves you too. And don't deny yourself, you love her.

Go get her, be her hero, and let her save you.

Love forever, MeiMei,

PS. I excpect one of you kids to be named after me.

"letter end"

Finishing the letter, Izuku allowed the tears to finally fall. Ochako seeing this, went to his side, and just hugged him, giving him time to compose himself. When he was done, he smiled at her and asked her to read the letter.

Blushing, Ochako answered, "Its true. I do still love you, and I dream of being a mother of your kids. I don't want to push you into this, but I am here if you want to. We can take it as fast or as slow as you want. I've wanted to be with you for five years, I can wait longer until you're ready."

"Thank you" Izuku said, and kissed her.

They became a couple that night, and dated for year. He proposed on the exact day he got the letter, and she said yes. Six months later, they were married. Nine months later they had triplets, a boy they named Sora, and two girls, Nana and MeiMei. The whole family loved them, and Eri was the best big sister she could be, as she finally accepted this woman as her Momma.

This timeline now comes to a close, where tragedy, heartbreak, and desire for revenge lead to horrible events, but ended up bettering life itself. A person could say, if this was the sky, it was partially cloudy, with a chance of rain. Unfortunately not all paths are like this, for the weather prediction for the next timeline is complete cloud cover, with a high chance of Oh Hell.

"Finished"

Author's Notes" Flame shield on.

Let's get the tap-dancing elephant in the room out of the way first. Dear god man, this is long. Yep, it really got away from me. Original concept was the multiple videos, Izuku going a little dark, the "slap in the face" we are not friends with Ochako, and the beat down of Bakugo at sports festival, the rant, and Midoriya leaving, yes, Ochako and Izuku were not going to get together, I had her ending up with someone else. But I started to realize, I needed a way for Izuku to pull off his plan, and had to come up with that. The sports festival needed fleshing out (as it only really dealt with the Ochako fight, where he used Black whip to secure himself to the ground, and Bakugo fight (I also wanted to put in Bakugo cussing about being called out, but it just didn't not fit anywhere)), the rant needed to not be interrupted (originally Mei was going to hack the system). I couldn't leave you guys hanging after the departure, and had to show the aftershocks of it. Then came the war, it's pretty much an inevitability that it was going to happen, I mean Horikoshi dropped enough hints, and finally started the war himself. I felt like trying to give everyone a little spotlight, and give them an interesting boost. I know I didn't, as some teachers and pro heroes we know and love didn't make an appearance, also some class B didn't make it in, (I really wanted to find a way for Itsuka to be in it, just was not able to find a good spot). Also, needed the aftermath and epilogue to tie everything together. I will probably never ever do something this long again.

Why did it take so long to get chapter out? Multiple factors, I had gotten to where I needed to write the Ochako sports festival fight, and got stumped on how to proceed. Had the idea, just not the implementation. I tried to jumpstart process by doing other stories, and was able to complete one, and wrote half of another. Then had major events at job to handle, personal sickness, family sickness, and fandom sickness (there will be a rant about this after author notes, it is not necessary to read, just needed to blow off steam due to this issue I found). And then finding time and inspiration to sit down and pump this out. and please remember, I have no set pattern of writing.

This felt off-putting, like you changed it up midway through? More likely than not true. Like I stated, got half way in (or maybe quarter way in) and didn't know how to proceed. Also, tried to make a Villainous Deku, while trying not to go overboard with it. I would like to state I tried, I just couldn't get it quite right.

The jokes, the refernces, why god why? I like puns, I am very punny. I love humor. I think one reason I had a hard time with first part was it was very devoid of humor. Getting into the later parts, gave me a bit more freedom.

My Boy/My girl why you do that to them? I will start off with the most likely one people will be wondering about, Mina Ashido. I basically made her a Harley Quin. She is bubbly, energetic, and in lots of fics, very sexual. I just decided to go "plus ultra" there and let the bad side come out. For everyone else, and this includes the deaths. To paraphrase Hawkeye from M.A.S.H. "War is not Hell, War is War, and Hell is Hell, and of the two War is worse. For hell only is for those that deserve it, War affects everyone, whether they deserve it or not." Had to have some consequences. As for characters you like, but not in here give it a 45% survival chance to have made it out alive. As for the feels, I actually teared up at some of those deaths while writing them, specifically Gentle Criminal…..and toga.

That fight with Re-Destro, you took that from the Manga. Ok, I am mainly an anime watcher, and most of my extra knowledge comes from analysis/breakdown/theory videos off of youtube. I swear I was trying to come up with a way to use Twice, and just fell into place with Re-Destro. I didn't know they actually fought in the manga, until I was just about to write it, and looked for Re-destro's real name. I hope I changed it enough for people to enjoy it (I know it is different as Re-Destro is alive in manga).

AFO, explain. Ok, for his fight, I copped out. I just did not know how to do it, to give it the epicness it needed. As for backstory, I figured most major villains have a tragic backstory, and one of the most common is the "road to hell is paved with good intentions" I can kinda see that with the character, but not much. As for the corruption from taking quirks, well we have the vestiges in OFA, similar concept.

This felt rushed, even though it was super long. Ditto, believe that myself. At one point I thought this should have been a series itself and not a chapter. I just don't have time or creativity enough to give it is proper due. I will state this, the part that needs the most filling is the war, as I did basic overview of scenes, while not going into the scene itself, mostly, more like didn't give characters a chance to talk. If someone wants to take a stab at it, feel free to try and flesh it out. Let me know, and I would probably like/favor the story. Just keep it 85% accurate to what I put out there.

The shipping, those are some strange combos. Yep, went for some odd pairings, Tsuyu and Idla, theoretically could actually happen as they are Dekusquad, and honorary Dekusquad, so they have plenty of time to get to know each other. Momo/Oijiro this was a combo reason, one is to help him get past his trouble form the revelations, and two was influenced by certain "off brand" content. The "Soundgarden", yeah couldn't come up with better team name, same deal as above, but with added twist that the hardeners are nearly the same person, and love one probably means you can love the other.

RAPPPA? Wanted to bring someone from the overhaul storyline, and he was the only one that could have fit in my thoughts, as he is like an honorable berserker, who just wants to fight.

Mei…no babies? Hated to go that route, but needed a good reason to get her out of picture. I just felt that taking Izuku poly fit this story. Also, she breaks nearly every safety rule and protocol every written, and causes more to be written, that can get you in serious problems IRL.

Izuku's quriks. Ok, yeah I said he had all of them, but only showed black whip and float/fly. Couldn't come up with good extra ones. Closest one I could possibly say is quirk is power sharing that Izuku did with Ochako, maybe say that one that is flaming gave him this power as for Rejuvenation, felt it would be cheap to have him have it as part of his package. And gave opportunity to AFO for a semi-redemption.

The Festive Speech…..don't really know what to say here. Pretty much backstory of show, but putting different spin on it. Also, this does help demonstrate that Izuku is done being Deku, as he was all ways forgiving things left and right….which does not need to happen.

Really tried to force that Doctor thing on us, huh? Yep, needed something new to call him, and one of the Villain Deku concepts is doctor, so attempted to splice it in here. If anything, one could consider when he goes into Medical Mode, a type of coping mechanism, it allows him to distract himself, and focus on what he needs to do now.

Blast Zone? Yeah, he needed a codename, and ground zero just gets used a lot, went for something similar, and feels just a smidgen more menacing, more villain like.

I have questions….that's understandable, I hope I answered most in the author notes, but if need more info, please drop a review or a PM and I will answer as best I can.

REQUEST: Below is Rant, if you want to make comment/review about story and author notes, please use review/PM. If feel compelled to say anything about rant, please only PM me.

AUTHOR'S RANT.-Do not need to read, but if want go ahead.

This is just a rant about an issue I saw that caused some mental hiccups for me, which helped delay this latest chapter.

I am going to keep it vague, since do not want to exactly detail all the work of person who made issues below. I will be giving enough generalities where, if you decide to look for it, you have a decent chance of figuring out what to look for. If you are creator of the pics mentioned, no offense intended, just my viewpoint.

FINAL WARNING: the following is from my thought processes and how I see things, this is me and who I am. This might give too much insight to my being, so if do not want to know this stuff, do not read. This is probably not the best forum for this, but it is what I have. So once again, if do not want to know, please do not read any further.

While looking through certain type of gifs, I had previously came across a certain gif about an "afterparty" of the I island incident, where the ladies (main girl, busty printer, violet sound) involved were "getting stress release" Our main guy was looking for main girl (who was covering her mouth to keep quiet, since "stress relief" had started) and was lied to by movie girl about whereabouts. Now the "relief" had just started since the ladies were still clothed, but were having "insertions" done by non-descript bodies.

Problems had:

Main guy lied to, remember have issue with falsehoods.

Main girl participating, especially after time period were certain mental connections were made.

Main girl covering her mouth, since she knows to not make sound, since main guy could hear, and interrupt. If have to hide, don't need to be doing.

Mental gymnastics to deal with issue:

Ladies only event, the non-descript male bodies were actually bio-droids meant to help relax for instances like this. It is a scientific research place, and anything can be made.

One time only, "relief" happens, only ladies know, not really betrayal from main girl since just happened, etc.

Yes, I thought about those ideas, and got to part where this didn't bother me anymore, would quickly glance over gif if somehow popped up later, but was no longer issue.

However, I found a sequel to gif, and this does cause me some gut reaching thoughts. It is a little time past the original, as the ladies are now sans clothes, and movie girl has joined the "relief efforts". Main guy comes back to room, walks in and sees the activities, of course he is shocked.

Problems had:

Movie girl thinks about how she did not secure the room, meaning it was intended to precisely prevent main guy from finding out. Not able to say anything since lips are occupied (both types)

Main girl is embarrassed…at getting caught. Once again, if have to hide, don't need to do.

Non-descript bodies are still mainly non-descript, except for two who combined have the north American main country's flag colors for hair.

There are 6 non-descript bodies participating. Using hair color of the two semi descript bodies, can lead to thought that the whole group of the adventure is participating in "stress relief", except main guy, who did the most work, saved the day, and didn't get injured this time.

Further point of 4, so this means that the non-descript people could be: speedy glasses, ac unit, bomb bomb boy, stoner dude. Pika dude, and flavored drink shorty. You mean to tell me that they would choose flavored drink shorty to participate over main guy?

Semi-descript dudes are both helping relief stress of main girl, at same time, while still allowing her to be able to make an embarrassed face. This implies that the main guys "mates" are all mating together…excluding him. Speedy glasses owes his life to main guy, and is very moral/law abiding, why would he do this and if did decide why not fight to include main guy. Ac unit may not owe his life to main guy, but pretty much owes his soul being repaired and unified. Once again, not trying to include main guy does not make sense. And since it is all three of the main guys "besties" working each other, this is a triple betrayal all at once, having main guy lose his closest compatriots.

This basically means main guy got neotared by just shy of half his class.

Mental gymnastics to get over issue:-still trying.

Bio-droids theory still active, two semi-descript are just wearing wigs…..interesting hair piece choices there main girl.

Activity just started happening, felt awkward to bring in main guy in, so tried to spare feelings. A. bull, main guy there at start before things got major. B. how would this "just" happen, all 10 people would have to be in same place, at same time, and then someone to start something, and they all go, o.k…bull.

Felt main guy not be interested/gay so did not invite. Bull..if did think that, let him know and see if did want to participate, or didn't. took away his choice.

Was going to be invited to an "after" "afterparty" were he was gonna be only guy….bull, actions by movie girl and main girl both lead to not wanting him around. Especially main girl, whose embarrassed look means she knows she did not need to be doing this, and was betraying herself also, since this is after a pivotal point in timeline where acknowledgements have happened.

Aftermath of event,….nearly any of the chapters of this series, but with the knowledge of more people involved, and those involved know he knows. Plus there might led to a "war" between participants, and main guy, who may or may not get allies from rest of class. Plus other scenarios even my mind don't want to go too.

I do not know if there is a third part to this "series", and if anything, really scared of what it could be. Now let me say this, I am not against the idea of the "stress relief", but the fact of exclusion existing, excluding the main guys, and even his past of being constantly excluded from life events is one reason this bothers me. If he was shown as a participant, even if he wasn't "helping" main girl, then this wouldn't be such a problem to me…as long as main girl wasn't being helped by bomb bomb boy.

Yes, I am overthinking this. It is just fictional characters, in a fictional world, an event that would be fictional even in the fictional world.

But I am the type of guy who sees things from different perspectives, like a certain "off-brand" piece of lit/film where a class goes to a special beach, and the main guy of that story ends up with all the girls of his class, in a tent, where just outside, all the rest of the guys are forced to know what is happening, with who, and who is participating. Not to mention would like to participate themselves if biology would happen, but all was secretly chemically neutered to prevent them. If look at perspective of main guy….whoa congratulations. If viewpoint of rest of guys in class, TMI. If interested in girl in class, now know when, where, why she's been with….crushing the crush. Due to chemicals, there options and choices were stolen from them. So very bad times for everyone not main guy and girls in class. Yes, "sequel" happened, where boys got to participate in a different event, but still no Bueno.

As mentioned at AN of first chapter,. Family have issue with theft, lies, and cheating. This scenario, and basically the whole concept of neotare, is combination of all three. Theft of choice to see or not see (participate or not) (give permission to let happen, or not), lied to about happenings, and act itself is cheating. I empathize a little too much when find these scenarios (not looking for, just happen to show up now and then) due to having severe relationship problems. i firmly believe in not doing bad/wrong/evil things, and that trust, communication, true feelings are key to pretty much everything. And if partnership wants to do something "different" then the ones in partnership needs to come to some sort of decision together, and give permission if needed. However, this might be the reason I have spent over half my adult life single, never married, with no kids, no prospects, and currently on 7 year dry spell, and have been on a 10 year dry spell previously.

Only time (usually 4-7 days to mentally process), coming up with these resolution type stories in my head/writing it out (including this rant), and half a bottle of tums help me deal with these things. I do not participate in "recreational" usage of anything, and unable to get Farshnickert (source Yiddish for terminology) due to tolerance and bad family histories.

I apologize if this was way TMI, but thank you for letting me get this out.

NOTE: at time of posting, mostly over issue, this was made when it was really bothering me.

Once again, please only PM for rant if you need to say something.


	3. Chapter 3 Supernova

Disclaimer: Can't think of something funny or humorous to explain why I do not own My Hero Academia. It belongs to the creator, publisher, animator, and distributors, which I do not hold a position in that field. Any other references or allusions belong to their respective owners.

Warning: Darkish, reader beware

Warning 2: Character deaths, and attempted Character death (self).

Warning 3: still not that great a writer, have mercy.

Warning 4: just prepare yourselves, roller-coaster ahead.

Deku No More, Chapter 3: SuperNova

We enter in a new timeline now. As seen before, Izuku Midoriya is to experience heartache and betrayal. This time, however, deviation starts a little prior to the incident in question, all due to the influence of a pink alien.

Past righteous anger and communication, ignoring self-delusional forgiveness, the mind of Izuku goes a different path. He has the anger, and depression, and focuses it on the one common denominator of his life. The reason for all his sorrows. Himself.

"I cannot believe it is happening!" though Mina Ashido. "Ochako and Midori are finally getting together. I hated I had to push Izuku into confronting his feelings using a cheap trick, but it worked. ""A hero is not able to protect others, including their spirits and hearts, if they cannot recognize their own feelings. A Hero has to trust his instincts, and love is one of those instincts a person has."" I knew making about being a hero would get him the courage to do it. and besides, I know breaking the girl code, but I had to tell him she would say yes, that she has been crushing on him for months. OHHHH, I just loved it when I saw him go up to her and ask to speak with her. I know I didn't need to eavesdrop, BUT I WANT THIS SHIP TO SAIL. Go Izuku, I knew you could ask to speak with her, and to invite her to your room, Bold move their Bucko. Hearing her agree to meet you, YES. And good job you too, going up at separate times, to throw people of the scent. Nice. And that was about 30 minutes ago, I wonder what's taking them so long to come back down, or are they? Gossip time tomorrow Ocha, you ain't going to get out of it." rambled the love focused Girl.

A few moments after, she heard the ding of the elevator. Hoping to be the first to see the new couple, she frantically looked, and was confused. Out of the elevator came Izuku, by himself, at least physically it was him. The look on his face, his posture, this is not the green haired cinnamon roll everyone knew. What the hell happened? She couldn't have rejected him, it's impossible.

Mina started walking towards Midoriya, as he was shambling towards the exit. "Hey, Midori. What's up?" she inquired.

Izuku, looked at her, with eyes rimmed red. "That was not a funny prank, Ashido. Please leave me be." He said in a voice so monotone, it sounded like a computer that was crashing.

"Midoriya, what prank are you talking about? I haven't tried to pull one. Besides, where's Ochako? She should be with you right?" the pinkette answered and asked.

"I am not sure if you are still trying to pull the prank, or just not informed. Either way, I have to leave and be by myself, Goodbye." He continued saying in a deadpan voice. He then proceeded to walk past her, accidentally bumping her, causing his phone to drop.

Ashido picked up the All Might covered phone, and decided to give it back to him when Izuku came back. She was beyond confused, this should be a happy time. Things were looking up for everyone. She was going to get to the bottom of this, just needed to start thinking how.

She went to the Kitchen table, away from the other partiers who had passed their license exam. Mina needed time to think, and plan. Contrary to what her grades and people think, Mina is highly intelligent, her specialty is in human interactions, not dry facts and figures. She worked on trying to piece together a puzzle, where she knew the pieces were supposed to fit, and apparently didn't. it was frustrating her.

Her contemplation was interrupted by the sudden actions of Tokoyami, Tsuyu, and Koda. The three mutation quirked classmates quickly perked up, sensing something, and then Tokoyami yelled, "TAKE COVER. INCOMING." And tackled the two nearest people, pulling them on the other side of a couch, away from the windows. Tsuyu followed along, tongue pulling everyone she could to a safe spot, while Koda showed impressive strength, and flipped the long dinner table up against the window, and then picking Ashido up in one arm, and jumping behind the kitchen counter.

Everything and everyone was quiet, surprised by their classmates actions. Idla stood up, and started, "This is not the proper procedure to warn your fellow class….." that was as far as he got as Tsuyu dropkicked him into a corner, Just in the nick of time. A shockwave hit the building, busting and fracturing the windows. The building shook, and it was not over. Multiple other shockwaves hit the dorm, as the emergency alarms went off. A prerecorded message blared telling everyone to remain in the dorms, the teachers will investigate the commotion for the emergency.

The waves stopped momentarily, until a massive blast happened where a flash of green light sparked and disappeared. No further waves hit the building, and everyone started to check each other for first aid necessities. Luckily, due to the animalistic classmates, only small bruises and a few cuts were the biggest injuries.

Looking around, to take a tally of who was her, Ashido remembered and then yelled out, "OH MY GOD, MIDORI WAS OUTSIDE!"

"Wait, what about Deku?" asked a bubbly female voice.

Ashido turned her head to answer, and froze in horror. There was Bakugo and Uraraka coming out of the stairway, together. And Uraraka was wearing Bakugo's black skull shirt. Mina's final thought for the night was, "Dear god, no. let me be seeing things." And passed out in shock.

A few minutes prior, with Izuku.

Midoriya was aimlessly walking, he had no destination, just a need to walk. More specifically, a need to be as far as he can from Them. His mind was a chaotic mess, having images and scenarios, thoughts, feelings, and everything in-between. He was not aware of where he was until he just stopped. He looked around, and noticed he was in the middle of the track field, no one around him for about a mile.

"Perfect, I am all alone. No one around, not that it matters. They don't care about me anyways, I should have known, I mean look at my life, right. Always the deku, always outside, no one wants me, no…one…wants…me."

"WHHHYYYYY" cried out the emotionally distraught boy, as he slammed his fists into the ground, unknowingly using 100% of his quirk.

"What's wrong with me, what did I do to deserve this. I though she liked me, why wasn't I good enough. Why'd it have to be him? Oh god, was it all a lie? I should have known, I'm pathetic, useless, unnecessary, WHY, WHY god, why do keep doing this to me. I can't take it anymore. STOP IT. I'm done, I can't go on. No one cares, they all are probably having a good laugh. Thanks guys. I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHY, IM SORRY GOD FOR LIVING, its me, isn't it. I'm the problem. Everyone would be happier without me, they prove it constantly. Im the problem, im the issue, im the mistake. WHY DID YOU MAKE ME LIKE THIS?" the boy cried out, with every sentence punching the ground, whether either one arm or both arms, unaware of the damage he was causing to his surroundings, and himself.

"Over here, its coming from this way" called out a teacher, trying to find the disturbance.

"No, I can't let them find me, I need to go, I have to get out of here." Panicking Midoriya thought, and used 100% to jump straight up.

Finally recognizing his body, Izuku started to laugh. "I did it now. I'm done. Once I land, they will interrogate me about this. I don't want to talk about it, ever. Hell, if I land I'm probably going to die. Die, that sounds like a good idea. No one would miss me. Hell, I'm at the level of a roof, guess I'm finally doing what you wanted Kacchan, swan diving…..NO, I refuse to let him get the last laugh. I finally have a quirk I would have died for, let that be it." The boy then focused on his power inside of him, and forced it out as fast he could, not caring anymore. He exploded in a bright green flare, and the body of Izuku Midoriya fell to the ground.

The next day at the 1-A dorms.

Mina Ashido woke up in her room, she had barely got any sleep. After the earthquake? Last night, Midnight sensei told everyone to head to their dorm rooms, and take care of their stuff. Maintaince will be here in the morning to repair the glass. Following the instructions of the Pro-Hero, Mina went to check on her room, after she woke up from fainting. Too drained to contemplate anything else, she took a quick look, and then fell into her bed, tossing and turning all night.

About 8 A.M., there was a page in the dorms for all to come to the common area. Mina left the room, wearing the same clothes from last night, and slowly walked down the stairs. Oddly, she didn't run into anyone. She was the last one to arrive, and stood off to the side of everyone.

Aizawa then made an announcement, "Everyone, classes are suspended for the next week. We need to repair from last night, and investigate the cause. We will be talking with each of you at a later date."

Looking around, she noticed a distinct lack of curly green hair. Mina asked, "Mr. Aizawa, where's Midoriya? He was outside last night when, whatever this was happened. Is he ok?"

Sighing, Aizawa answered, "No. Midoriya is not ok. He is currently in Recovery Girls office, barely alive. For some reason, he was the cause of last night's events. And it left him in a very bad way."

The class gasped, and one person quickly asked. "How bad is Deku? Can we see him? Is there anything we can do for him?", earning a hateful glare from a horned devil girl.

Aizawa answered, "No, he cannot accept any visitors right now. He is in critical condition. When he wakes up, we will need to talk with him about this problem. However, one thing is clear. Izuku Midoriya will no longer attend UA after he recovers. He will not be in any physical shape to attend. Recovery Girl says he will never fully heal from his injuries."

Mina thought, "Oh god, I was the last one to see him. I could have stopped him, I should have. Is he like this because of me? am I responsible?", getting extremely nauseous Ashido ran to the restroom and threw up.

While in the restroom, her phone dinged with messages. Picking it up, she noticed it was not her phone, but Izuku's that she picked up last night. Looking at the quick texts, it was from Bakugo. "I knew you were a fucking loser. Good riddance asswipe. Ha, let me help you out with some entertainment while you "heal" watch the video again, its about the only enjoyment you are ever going to get, fucking cuck."

Disturbed by the messages, Mina wanted to unlock the phone and find out what was going on. She knew it was an invasion of privacy, but didn't know the password. Looking at the case, she wondered. She typed in ALLMIGHT, and noticed 3 more empty spaces. What three numbers or digits could be the last, if the first part is even correct? Thinking about how Midoriya looked up to the former No. 1, and how the retired Pro-Hero acted around him, she felt the answer. Typing in S.O.N., the case unlocked, causing Ashido to shed a tear as the boy thought of himself as All Might Son.

Looking at his most recent activities, Mina clicked on a video that was sent to him by Bakugo. After a few moments, she threw up again. How dare he? HOW DARE SHE? This, was unforgivable. This was disgusting. Midori can't help himself right now, she will do it for him, she owes him that small amount for being a part of this issue.

Storming out of the Bathroom in full rage,, Mina exemplified why her codename should be Alien Queen. "UUUURRRRRAARRRRAAAAJKA! You complete, and utter unredeemable fucking Bitch." Getting close enough to the girl to slap the ever living shit out of her. So pissed was Ashido, she was not in control of her quirk and used the highest concentration of acid she could on the slap, permanently scarring the gravity girl.

The dorm mates exploded, some going to see Ochako, and others trying to calm down and stop Mina.

Mina yelled, fighting against Kirishima, who was holding her back, "How could you do that you fucking bitch? He was going to confess to you last night. That's what he wanted to talk to you about. BUT YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND FUCK THE ONE PERSON ON THE PLANET WHO HATES HIM. What the bloody hell is going through you sorry excuse for a mind? He trusted you, HE LOVED YOU FOR GOD SAKE. And you betray him like that. Let me go Kiri, She's why he is crippled. She needs the same."

"What are you talking about Mina? Ribbit. Ochako would never do something like that?" Tsuyu stated, trying to help her friend on the ground.

"Are you all fucking blind? SHE'S WEARING BAKUGO'S SHIRT RIGHT NOW. That blonde rat bastard even sent him a video of the TWO OF THEM FUCKING to Midori. " the pinkette yelled.

"You must be mistaken. Bakubro is crass, but not an asshole like that. He wouldn't do something like that. Calm down Horn Buddy." Kirishima said.

Pushing away from her middle school friend, "I'm not wrong. Here's Midoriya's phone, he left it last night when he left. I saw the video. Watch it yourself." And Mina then sent the video to everyone in class 1-A, and most of the teachers.

The ping of many phones happened all at once, and a few were brave enough to take a look. Those few felt there blood run cold as they saw what happened last night. What's worse, the volumes were high on the phones, so even those not watching could hear it. Disgust rang through most people, and the people helping Ochako, stopped feeling she deserved it. Even Mineta, the biggest perv, and one of the first ones to open the video was sickened by the video, if it was just sex, he could have liked it. But this shit was pure NTR, hearing all the crap from Bakugo spilling out of Ochako's mouth, demeaning one of the few people who treated him fairly and friendly, just so he could keep pounding her. He might be a pervert, but even he had standards

As for Bakugo, he started laughing. "Damn straight I took Round Face as my bitch. Deku wouldn't know what to do with a cunt like hers. Yeah, I sent him the video, only way he would ever see some sex, especially the chick he had been crushing on. Fuck, it was so easy to break her, I was actually a little disappointed." He walks over and looks at Urararka's face. "Tch, to bad Pink Slut ruined you face, it's disgusting to look at, wouldn't be able to get hard with a mug like that. Too Bad, you were kinda useful. What do you say, Frogger? Want to be her replacement?" looking at Tsuyu.

No one moved for about 3 seconds, and there were three different impacts heard, and everyone saw Bakugo flying. Tsuyu, Tenya, and Shoto had murder in their eyes, all focused on the blonde waste of space. The Dekusquad had unified in one mind, Izuku did not deserve this, and Bakugo needs to pay. They started to stalk towards Bakugo, intending to do a heroic dead, and end the existence of a true villain. Ironically, Midoriya would have been the one to calm them down.

Before the trio could get very far, Aizawa intercepted them with his capture weapon. Having ran back to the Dorms when he got the video, he knew the shit was about to hit the fan. Arriving at the moment of killing intent from the three friends of Midoriya activated, and started walking, he put a stop to any further hostilities. Commanding everyone to their rooms, and putting them on lockdown was the only way to salvage the situation. He dreaded the investigations he was about to do.

Once everyone had gone to their dorm rooms, he took Ochako near the infirmary. He didn't take her directly there, mainly to prevent any mishaps, since Midoriya was still unresponsive. Calling Recovery Girl over, the healer "did her best" to prevent any more scarring, but the scar of Mina's hand print was going to stay.

Recovery Girl could have completely healed her, but she was around when one Toshinori got the video, and had opened it. Both were horrified, and the elder nurse had to sedate the former Hero to prevent him from turning Villain. Feeling that completely healing her would be doing more harm than good, she left the reminder of the little bit….girl, so she can always remember her sin.

Investigations proceeded, and after two weeks, results were as follows:

Tenya Idla, Tsuyu Asui, Shoto Todoriki….no punishments, for when the investigation, only person who swore they hit Bakugo, was the boy himself. Everyone else claimed the trio started walking to him right when Aizawa showed up.

Katsuki Bakugo…..technically did not break any rules, though showed himself capable of intense cruelty. Instead of expelling him, and unleashing a powerful future villain, they let him remain at UA. However, he was to go to every Remedial Hero License class for the next year (even new ones after others gained their license) , and was not allowed to get his license until next year's exam. He was on dorm room lock down, if he wasn't in class, supervised training, or at remedial lessons, he was to be in his dorm room. Any excessive violence and brutality in hero training resulted in immediate failure of lesson, and was to keep at a placement of 5th or above in class placement, or be expelled. He was also prohibited from participating in the upcoming cultural fest, and next year's sports fest. He was also expected to spend at least 3 hours a week with Hound Dog, for psychologic evaluations, and therapy.

Ochako Uraraka…..found to be at partial fault for Bakugo's actions of video, though given leeway for not knowing about it. Also, was given lighter punishment due to being victim of assault by Mina. She was required to be 10th place or higher in class rankings, or be expelled. She was not allowed to participate in external apprenticeships for the first two sessions. Instead, she was forced to intern with Midnight, who was highly displeased by her actions, and was truly a harsh task mistress to the young girl. Though not an official punishment, the class ostracized her. Her friends became former friends, and wanted nothing to do with her. Any partners she was placed with for hero training ignored her, or gave her a pointless job task. After about two months of this treatment, she requested to be transferred to class B, which was accepted.

Mina Ashido….her actions were found to be partially justified (due to severe guilt), but taken too far. She was not allowed to have internships, and required to be 12th rank or above in class standings. She was told she also needed to do community service for three months. When she looked at options, she smiled and found the one that she wanted to do, and continued past the three months.

One week after the incident, in the Nurse's office.

Noise. Twitch. Pain. Light. Pain. More noise, but mumbled voices? Awareness, Izuku felt these things as he slowly woke up after a week. Confused by his whereabouts, he tried moving and was overwhelmed by PAIN. Squeezing his eyes shut, and reopening, he looked with just his eyes, and noticed familiar sights. He was in the Recovery Girl's office. Why was he there? What happened? Why does he feel this pain? And then, at a steady pace, small bits of information returned to him. Exam, Party, Mina, Ochako, Video, heart pain, feeling lost, emotion explosions, quirk explosion. Finally, after it all came back, he started crying, the first thing out of his mouth in a week was a sob, and a "couldn't even die right."

Hearing the crying, Recovery Girl rushed to see her patient, after pressing an emergency page button that was set up in event of Midoirya's awakening. Seeing the lad, she tried to comfort him, letting his pain cry out. Once the boy calmed down, she let the visitors she paged in. All Might, Aizawa, and Nezu all came in.

Midoriya was asked to give his version of events, letting him know that they already knew about the video. He broke down again, crying, but was able to let them know why he did what he did, about how this was the final straw that broke his back. Of all the bullying, and torture he had dealt with just culminated until it was too much. No one really objected to him, the boy had suffered enough. Nezu and Aizawa left to determine the punishments of the offenders, leaving All Might with Midoriya.

Izuku apologized in tears for failing his idol, that we was not worthy to be All Might's successor. The Blonde ex hero, just cradled the boy in his arms, and let Midoriya know he was worthy, that Izuku had dealt with more pain than All Might had ever expected, and was proud he lasted as long as he did.

Midoriya offered One for all back to All Might, but was refused. The man also known as Toshinori Yagi said he was not in a condition to handle it, but would see if someone would be willing to take it. Izuku agreed, and within 2 days, passed the quirk off to Togato Mirio, another candidate that was passed over due to finding Izuku. A little saddened he was able to be replaced so soon, Izuku accepted the outcome, since he would not be able to use it anymore.

The third day being awake, Izuku was released from the Nurse's office, and was taken to his mother's place. He was informed that he unfortunately was not physically capable of continuing in the hero course, so was removed from class. Midoriya accepted it, and instead of going to one of the other departments, opted to leave UA. Aizawa (not knowing about One for All) told him, if he got better, there was always a spot in the course for him, and if there wasn't he would personally take him on as a sidekick. Giving a small smile, Midoriya thanked his ex teacher.

All medical bills, and therapy costs UA paid for, and even promised a personal physical therapist to come by frequently to help him. Izuku didn't care, thinking it was a waste to use on him. Looking at the medical chart he was given, he knew he was unable to ever reach that goal of healing to the point of going back to UA.

Left arm: severe damage, ligaments torn, maximum range of motion, 30%. Maximum hand strength, barely able to hold pencil. Impossible to throw punch, and absorb kinetic feedback.

Right arm: moderate damage. One inch shorter due to missing bone mass. Maximum range of motion, 60%, maximum hand strength, able to hold ball in hand, barely

Neck, multiple vertebrae fused, head range of motion, 40% right side, 30% left side. Unable to tilt head up.

Legs. Both different lengths, unable to support body for more than a minute standing.

Waist/hip. Broken in multiple places, unable to heal properly.

And all this was after Recovery Girls quirk, this was the maximum she could heal. Yeah, he is confined to wheel chair for rest of life.

Two weeks after returning home, his physical therapist showed up. He was not thrilled. Mina Ashido was there doing community service. And she chose hero physical rehabilitation. She chose Izuku as her patient, as she believed he can pull off miracles, and would come back.

Izuku 's self-loathing and hatred found an irrational outlet. He blamed Mina, as a participant of the event. Anything vile he could to get her out of his life, like everyone else was. She accepted it all, and cried. She admitted she feels immense guilt for her part and wants to work to absolve it. But that she does believe in him, she explained why she is on community service, as part of punishment for attacking Uraraka and scarring her, and for spreading the video.

Shocked at what Mina did on his behalf, Izuku ok'ed her helping him, even though it was pointless. She came every Tuesday and Thursday for hours to help work his legs and muscles. Ashido brought him the news and gossip about school, but never mentioned Bakugo and Uraraka. Any messages the class wanted to send him, she brought and took back any messages (though it took months before he did). She also came every weekend to study with him, to keep him up to date on classwork. When he said he was not attending anymore and didn't need this, she countered his body may be damaged, but his mind isn't. And if he does get physical better, then why shouldn't he keep his mind up to date. Sighing, he let her do it, and participated, unknowingly helping her stay afloat in grades.

Oh, she also returned his phone back to him. After deleting the video, blocking Bakugo, and putting Uraraka in special folder, so he would have to choose to see her contacts to him, instead of popping up automatically.

Unbeknownst to Izuku, during the time Mina came to visit and help him, she fell in love with the boy. It might have been Nightingale Syndrome, or true feelings emerging, but she was fine either way. However, she never said anything, since he was not in a good place, and was not ready to handle or return said feelings. She pledge to herself that the moment he was ready, Mina would confess, and hope he would feel the same.

Over One Year Later.

The Cultural Festive opened up for the students. Everyone hoped this one would turn out good, as last years was shut down due to a villain attack. It was crushing for that to happen for it was the third biggest moral hit for UA. The first was Izuku's incident, as a sense of hope and drive was lost. The second was the death of one of the Big Three, Mirio Togato. He was involved in a raid to stop production of a quirk erasing bullet, and to rescue a tortured child. The raid was partially successful, as they did stop the production, and rescue the kid who turned out to be quirkless. Unfortunately, the villains in charge did escape, and no one knows where they are now.

What most people did not know, was that the little girl was not quirkless, but she lost it due to Mirio. After gaining One For All, Mirio had trouble regulating the power, as it was more than he expected. It would also interact with his natural quirk, boosting it at random times. This was the exact circumstances that led to his death. For he was able to confront the boss villain, Overhaul, and was winning, until one of the henchmen aimed a gun at the little girl, Eri, and fired. Dashing over to intercept the bullet, not knowing it was a quirk erasing one, Miro misjudged the power and jumped past the girl on first attempt. He then tried to put his arm in the path, but it went through his arm due to his quirk activating and it hit Eri. Looking at the little girl, he noticed her horn disappear, and didn't pay attention to his surroundings. Overhaul came upon him, and killed Mirio by disassembling him, causing a power spike that disappeared. Overhaul immediately shot Eri, with a quirk restoration bullet, but it had no effect. The yakuza leader then used his quirk to disassemble and reassemble on the girl, but it was ineffective. Apparently the quirk erasing drug interacted with the little girl's quirk factor, and made it permanent. Disgusted, Overhaul left the girl, as she had no value to him anymore.

The former classmates of Izuku Midoriya, the now class 2-A had decided to put on a play. It was a fantasy production of roughly the recent past. How mighty King All Might had to abdicate the throne, and let First Knight Endeavor become regent, until the next true king arose. The students were a guild that was charged to search the lands in the hopes of finding the next King. The play was….bad. Even though the Former and Current No. 1 Pro Heroes did help out in their respective roles, everything was horrible. The "main lead" role was given to Bakugo, who was a barbaric tribal warlord. He was given the role just to shut him up, since he would yell, scream, and threaten because he still had his superiority complex. Because of this, the story did not feel real, that the successor could not be found, as the Barbarian would spout off that it was he that was destined to be the King, and everything else was a waste of time.

Ochako Uraraka sighed from the backstage. She had been asked by some of her former friends to help, due to the need of her quirk. The gravity girl accepted, hoping to gain a few more inches of acceptance back. She had gained a partial friendship back with Tsuyu, due to later internships and freely breaking down and apologizing for her idiotic actions. Idla and Todoroki still kept her at arm's length, but no longer glared at her. Mina still would not even look in her direction.

Looking back at the play, she knew what was missing, Deku. He would have been the perfect lead man, being able to bring everyone together. It would have made sense for him to be revealed as the next King. However, that was not the reality of the situation. She still kicks herself today for not going to see him that night. Anyways, it was getting to be the climax of the story, where the Demon Lord Shiguraki empowered by the King of Hell, All for One, would be surrounded by the guild and defeated.

Ironic that the fantasy is the reverse of reality. For as the climax was about to finish, numerous black portals appeared, and out flooded the League of Villains and swarms of Nomu. The villain Twice came out with multiple versions of himself, and was able to capture the actors, and the main heroes in rapid succession. Since there were a lot of civilians, and were indoors, the Flame hero Endeavor was not able to do anything, and was captured also.

Once all the captured students were pulled out in front of the stage, the main attraction started, with Tomura Shiguraki appearing to brag about how pathetic the heroes were to be taken down so easily. He was offended that a play was put on in such an RPG way, that it didn't allow him to participate. He decided to hack the game, to all a secret level to be played. Oh, and let's not forget, the true master, pointing to the still active portal, where out walked All For One.

All for One spoke, "Oh good to see you all. I have to say, this is a true honor to be before you. All Might, my old friend, you're not looking too good are you? Is it because your last two apprentices are gone? Poor Mirio, losing his life, and One For All. Such a shame. Hmm, as for your other disciple, I do not see him here. That just won't do. He needs to be here with his friends, at the end. Come on out boy." With a simple motion, the ages old Villain summoned one more being out of the portal before it closed.

Class 2-A yelled out, for it was their lost friend, Izuku Midoriya. It was the first time most had seen him since he left. Izuku was still confined to his wheel chair, obviously still not in peak condition, but with the help of Mina, did at least look healthy.

"Here is our little lost lamb. Still damaged due to the actions of his classmates. It's a shame no one was able to truly help him after his tragic accident. After all, if one would see such a magnificent creature as he was to become hobbled, it would only be fair and just to put it out of its misery. Don't worry, I will do the deed for you, as you are not capable of being true heroes, and doing a mercy to one in pain." AFO spoke, horrifying the captured audience.

The multi-quirked leader went over to the wheel-chaired bound boy, and was about to touch him, when the boy decided to interrupt him.

"Wait, stop. At least let me say my goodbyes." Izuku pleaded.

Retracting his arm, AFO looked at the boy, "OH, why should I grant you a boon such as this?"

The green haired boy answered, "Two reasons. One, it would show how compassionate and honorable you are, over these heroes who left me like this. Two, if they don't know my thoughts, they might be able to think good things about me, but knowing my true thoughts it would be crueler."

Shocking his peers at the perceived hatred, and amazing the long lived crimelord, AFO decided to grant his request.

Izuku turned his head, and looked at a brunette, "Uraraka. I'm sorry. I should never had assumed a relationship with you. I have read your texts and emails, and seen how sorry you are for what you said. I forgive you. I just will always wonder what would have happened if you did visit me that night. Goodbye, Ochako."

Uraraka cried out, "I WOULD HAVE SAID YES. I should have been with you, I still want too."

With some tears in his eyes, Izuku spoke back, "Thank you."

The green haired one then turned to the pink skinned girl, "Mina, thank you. You have helped heal my body, and my soul. I know you started it out of guilt, but you have more than earned forgiveness, which I freely give. Please, forgive Ochako, you were good friends once, and a person needs all the friends they can get. Goodbye, Pinky."

Mina teared up herself, and yelled, "I love you Izuku."

Izuku responded, "I know, and I do to, my Alien Queen."

Searching for his next person, and finding a blonde bastard. "Twice, please gag that guy." After the request was done, "Bakugo, you were once my friend, but I have finally realized I was never yours. I had always freely given forgiveness for all the abuse, torture, and suicide baiting you had given me. Actually, right before I fell, I thought about your advice, and tried to take it. Apparently I suck at listening to you. What's funny, if you had not sent that video, I would have been happy for you and Ochako, even though it would have hurt. Spending all this time, with nothing to do but think, I came to the conclusion, you don't deserve any of the forgiveness I have given to you, and won't give you any now. I just hope in the future,, you realize how wrong you have been your entire life, and that it will not cost someone's life. I'm done with you, "Kacchan"

"To all my other friends and classmates, thank you for being part of my life. You were the best part of it. Be good to each other." Hearing a lot of cries of his names, he bowed his head.

"and Finally All Might. i know this might sound sad, but in the short time I knew you, I considered you a father to me. I respect you so much, that I am sorry for disappointing you. That I was not a better protégé, and I am sorry for Mirio. That the flow of history was dammed by his passing, but I found out an interesting tidbit. History, like a river, can always adapt. For it may flow and branch out, but if stopped, sometimes it flows backwards. Last time, I was in a bad spot, and used it wrong. But now, I am good, and want to show you I had learned the most important trait for a hero, self-sacrifice." And at that moment, Izuku Midoriya exploded into pure energy, bathing everyone in the theater in light energy.

The energy blast that emanated from Izuku (which had also completely vaporized him) healed everyone. That was its primary effect, its secondary effects were varied. For those that were truly evil, they could not stand the pure energy based of off multiple users of justice and love, and they died. The ones who were not completely evil, but were not actually good people, they lost their quirks. And for some rare individuals, even more changes occurred.

Fumikage Tokoyami and his quirk Dark Shadow, a duo steeped in darkness, but with a heart filled with sense of purity and justice changed to reflect this. No longer was the Avian headed teen represent that of a raven, but of a white dove. His quirk Dark Shadow transformed into a Light Being. Still able to do all that they had done before, but now was able to radiate a feeling of peace and comfort.

Mineta Minoru, a grape-haired pervert, grew up, both physically and mentally. He obtained a body comparable to the rest of his male classmates, no longer a midget. But the biggest change was in his attitude. He was ashamed of how he had previously acted, and a few days after the Cleansing, as this event was to be called, went to each female he had ever offended and apologized for his behavior. There was one woman who did not instantly forgive him, Kyoko Jiro. She had always been hurt from the one time he had tried to peep on the girls, and had not commented on her. Mineta tried repeatedly to gain forgiveness, and eventually found out the reason. He truthfully told her the next time he apologized, that he was going to say something, but got interrupted by her earphone jack. He also explained that she was not mentioned sooner, because he was saving the best for last. Being able to hear the boy's heartbeat with her quirk, Jiro realized the once-pervert was telling the truth. Blushing, she finally forgave him.

Tooru Hagakure was healed of a minor genetic flaw in her quirk that no one had ever known she had. It finally allowed her control to turn on and off her invisibility. So delighted, she finally kissed her longtime crush, and years later named her first child after the person who cured her and saved everyone. The child was a little girl named Izumi.

All the Nomus were reverted back to their original bodies, and for those that were changed while still alive, they got a second chance at life. This included Kurogiri, who reverted back to Shirokumo, to the shock of his old classmates Aizawa, Present Mic, and Midnight.

All For One, was healed from his damage from the fights he had with All Might years ago. However, the light considered all the quirks he had stolen as diseases, and cured him of them. This included the longevity quirks he had been using to stay alive. He rapidly aged to his true chronological age, and since it was centuries, passed away.

The League of Villains all died, except for two members. Both Twice and Himiko Toga had mental illnesses that had led them to a life of crime. The Cleansing cured them of their insanity, and took away their quirks. They turned themselves into the policy, and confessed to all their crimes. Due to the circumstances (insanity, quirk loss, and a general remorse as verified by Detective Naomasa) the two ex-villains were sent to the lowest security prison they had. After 10 years imprisonment, they both were released and met back up. They eventually got married.

Endeavor lost his powers. He had come to the realization he had been a terrible father, husband, and person already and had been working to fix that. The nail in the coffin was when he looked upon the villain Dabi when the light hit the scarred youth, and was healed, reverting to Enji's long lost son, Touya. Shocked he had been responsible for turning one of his children to villainy, and accepting his quirkless as a fair and just punishment, the now powerless No. 1 hero retired. On a side note, this action let him to finally reconnect with his family, including a non-scarred Shoto Todoroki.

Katsuki Bakugo also lost his quirk, but was not happy about it. He blamed Deku for his powerlessness, and swore to find a way to get his abilities back. Still determined to be the No. 1 hero, and still having a Hero License he had earned this last year, he would chase after villains to prove he was the best. Unfortunately, he finally caught up to one, after others had fled from him, and confronted the criminal. After the bad guy realized he was fighting a quirkless person, he ruthlessly beat the former student. Bakugo finally understood fear, and the feeling of true powerlessness. He was scared, knowing he was about to die, when an old memory popped into his head. He remembered quirkless Izuku running to save him from the slime villain. Katsuki finally realized how brave and selfless his former childhood friend was, and asked Izuku's spirit for forgiveness, right as the final blow that took his life connected.

Ochako Uraraka was healed from her facial scarring, and kept her quirk. Mina and the rest of class 2-A followed Izuku's final request and forgave her. Mina especially worked to be friends again, as they both had loved the same guy who was now forever out of there reach. Ochako was glad to accept the pinkette's friendship, and years later even had Mina be her Maid of Honor. Uravity found a guy to date while on a hero job. After years of dating they finally married. Ochako truly loved her husband, but would keep a secret from him until the day she died. The reason she dated Yo Shindo was that he reminded her of her first love Deku.

Toshinori Yagi felt soul crushed at the death of another one of his protégés. However, he did not have time to mourn too long, for izuku's sacrifice gave the former Number One Hero a chance to reclaim his title. For Yagi was fully healed, and felt the power he had passed on return to him. All Might was reborn, as he finally figured out the river analogy, as it flowed back into him. Yagi did return to Heroing, but let All Might stay retired. He took up a new name, to honor the person who had the greatest courage he had ever known, and had done the impossible. Toshinori Yagi took up the name Deku to be the hero that the boy who renewed his spirit could not be.

The newly minted Deku would go on to explain his name change in multiple interviews. He always proclaimed Izuku Midoriya as a true hero, whose life was like the sun. It gradually grew until it was blazing, and then dimmed for a while, until it exploded like a supernova, granting life to those around it. This story was repeated so often, people stopped associating the name Deku with Izuku, and had started calling him the Supernova.

Finished.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: FLAME ON.

Dude, did you Zordon Izuku? Yes, yes I did.

But, I thought you were an IzuOcha shipper, why Mina? Why Yo? Why didn't you put them together? Unfortunately, not everything can end in a happy ending. This was bittersweet outcome at best. For Yo, mainly for the common meme of him being a black haired Izuku. As for Mina, 2 reasons: 1. it would fit her personality, and 2. To show I do know Mina, and as a semi-redemption of her from Chapter 2 (which was a different universe, but hey, same character).

Why the self-hating Izuku? In canon, he does treat himself low, thanks to years of torment (THANK YOU VERY FUCKING MUCH ASSHOLE BAKUGO). So it would be easy for him to place the reason the video event "pillow talk" on himself, and believe it. I went for the self-raging aspect, because I know it happens in real life (done it myself a few times on bad breakups). Also, in case a little confused, each of these chapters show a different reaction and viewpoint, as the mind is extremely multi-faceted. I joke I role a dodecahedron every day to figure out who I'm going to be.

Well, one more chapter to go and finished right? Originally yes, however, I have come up with 3 more chapters to this, all of them are going to be interesting, so 4 more chapters, whoo hoo.

Wait, didn't you just post something this week? Yep, I am actually on vacation (applied for at beginning of year, prior to all covidi-19 issues), so I am more relaxed, energized, and not brain fried to be able to write things out.

Salvation for Mineta? Ok, that one was pushing it a little. I don't think he is actually a horrible person, just a boy a little more obsessed with the opposite sex than is healthy. And as mentioned in a previous AU, I can at least understand him a little. But main reason I did this was to point out a flaw in another character. Jiro, honey, rock goddess that you are, don't feel bad Mineta didn't perv on you….seriously he probably was going to, you just stopped him in mid-speech about Tsuyu, who was fifth girl he spoke about, and you were next babe.

Did you redeem Bakugo? Kinda, he is an ass, and deserves worse than what he got here. But at least I let him see the other side of life before he died here. And for those keeping score, yes, 3 out of 3 chapters of this story he dies in. in future chapters, he wont be killed off as much, though he might wish he was.

Physical therapy is true profession, and not some sort of punishment. It should be done only by trained professionals. Yep, fully agree. However, I felt I needed a way to show Mina in good light as opposed to last chapter, and figured she would want to help Izuku get better. Best solution I could come up with.

Why Mirio? Why Eri? 2 reasons: one, needed a way to have one for all get back to Izuku, as we do not know how the death of a successor would affect the quirk if the predecessor is still alive. Just a unique perspective on that whole "energy cannot be destroyed" concept. Also, Mirio would have only have had OFA for about a month, we saw Midoriya need at least 2-3, with training with Gran Torino, to barely control 5%, do not think our Tin Tin boy would have good control in that time frame. As for Eri, wanted a way to at least get her away from Overhaul, and prevent the spread of the bullets. This way solved both problems.

AFO got played by Izuku, why did he not stop the goodbyes? I see AFO as a cultured criminal, though one not opposed to get his hands dirty. The fact it seemed Izuku was being truthful to his classmates gave him a small vindictive thrill. And for All Might's time, he was concentrating on the hero's face more than what was said. By time he realized the allusion, it was too late.

Tokoyami, Tsuyu, and Koda? Proven fact animals can detect disasters coming. Figured those with animal quirks, or animal quirk affiliated might have a similar ability. If not, oh well.

I think that's it for this chapter, feel free to review, or pm me for any concerns or questions not answered.

PS. Stay safe and alive out there, protect yourselves.


End file.
